Avengers of the Multi-verse
by Iron117Prime
Summary: And there came a day unlike any other, when the heroes of the multi-verse found themselves untied against a common threat. On that day, they became the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey, I'm back with another fanfiction.

**Rigby: **Dued, don't you have another one going on?

**Me:** I do. I have a plan: do two fics at max, no more.

**Mordecai: **Good plan.

**Me: **Thanks. This is actually part of a pretty big fanfic project I've been wanting to start for a long time. I was inspired by other writers who did something similar for this. I own nothing, NOTHING.

Prologue

In the depths of space there is a planet, one that looks like more than half of it has been blown off. This is the planet known as Mutrad. It is home to the Mutradi, an alien race that exists for the sake of conquest and destruction. The Mutradi are a race that is incredibly diverse; ranging from savage soldiers, to intelligent scientists, even titan-sized behemoths known as mega-beasts.

Upon the planet's surface, there is a massive black tower that is guarded by multiple mega-beasts, as well as Mutradi infantry roaming everywhere. Upon the top lies a throne room, there rules the Mutradi leader: General Modula. Once a decorated war-hero on the planet of Galaluna, the Mutradi prime enemy, now turned traitor and master of Mutrad. He sat in his throne room impatiently waiting for something; but what?

An answer is provided when a Mutradi soldier walks in and bows before his superior. "Master. All is prepared. The selected soldiers are ready to be deployed." Modula smiled at this.

"Excellent."

"If I may, my lord." The soldier asked. "Why not launch the entire armada, Earth is a primitive world, they cannot stand against even a single warship at our command."

"Humanity own its own perhaps. We both know however, they are not alone." Modula stated. "That wretched princess Illana and her allies are there as well" He sneered "As long as those three can from their "Titan", the Earth can be defended. Underestimating them is what pushed our occupation away from Galaluna, I will not underestimate them a second time."

"Understood, General Modula." The Mutradi noted. "This new invasion tactic, is unlike what our race has done in the past, and some of the soldiers are not in agreement with it."

"Whether they like it or not is of no importance." Modula replied. "This will be unexpected, we will not only crush her, but I want her to see her new home burn."

"I will see to it all final preparations are made, master." The alien said as he left the room. Modula was left alone in the throne room to his own devices. Though he was alone, he was being watched. Not by a spy hiding in the shadows; but by someone else.

From a small pocket dimension, the evil general is being watched by two entities. Clockwork, the ghost of time; and Professor Paradox, the time walker. Both have been watching the situation unfold and have prepared a response, which they are finalizing as well.

"It is almost time" Paradox observed.

"Indeed" Clockwork replied, in a rather disappointing tone as he changed from his adult form to that of an infant.

"You sound as though you are not looking forward to this." The professor observed.

"I am not" Clockwork answered "Death will come to many. I am not in favor of bloodshed."

"Neither am I" Paradox stated "But that is not all that troubles you, is it?"

Clockwork sighed, as he knew it was impossible to hide a secret from his fellow time master. "Are you certain this will work?"

"Do you lack faith in them?" Paradox suggested.

"No. I do have faith, especially in one; but that is only because I know him, and he knows me. I have only heard of the others and are uncertain if he can bring him together. I do not doubt him, I doubt that they will choose to follow him" Clockwork confessed as he changed from an infant to a form of an elderly man

"I understand your concern" Paradox said "While I can personally vouch for one of them myself, I have yet to meet the others personally. Though I have observed them through my travels, while they will face challenges with each other, I believe that they indeed can come together and forge something great."

"We can both avoid all that right now you know." Clockwork proposed "We both have the power to stop this invasion ourselves."

"I am aware we can." Paradox agreed. "However, I believe you are aware that there are rules and laws that prevent us from directly interfering."

"Are we not already interfering by doing this?" Clockwork asked as he changed back to an adult.

"Touché, old friend" Paradox confessed. "However, those laws do not prevent us from indirectly interfering, as you and I have done so more than once with each of our adolescent friends"

"That is true." Clockwork agreed. "It appears that we do not really have a choice, do we?"

"Not so much, no." Paradox said.

"Then, shall we begin?" Clockwork suggested. To which Paradox nodded.

The ghost of time then lifted his time staff and the end began to glow oh so very brightly. As he did, the time walker raised his mechanical arm, which housed his Chronal Navigator and it glowed as well. The objects than blasted beams of light which collided and everything was engulfed in a bright flash of light.

**Me: **Well?

**Rigby:** That's it?

**Me:** It is a prologue you know.

**Mordecai:** True, well you will leave your readers in suspense with this one.

**Me:** That is my intention. Please leave a review. I would like to thank authors srebak, YellowAngela, M0b1uz, and kingofheroes90 for inspiring me and supporting me to write this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mordecai:** Well, on with your Avengers right?

**Me:** You know it bro.

**Rigby:** Is this going to be as short as the last one?

**Me:** That was just a prologue you know.

**Mordecai:** Yeah, give him some credit dude.

**Rigby:** Okay fine, I'll let you take it away then.

**Me:** Thank you.

Ch. 1 Displaced Heroes

_Sherman, Illinois_

Within the house of their home on Earth, the Galalunian Princess Illana and Corporal Lance (only a few people on Earth know them by those names), were enjoying their dinner, which Octus had prepared for them, who was currently using his "Dad" hologram. Though if one looked closer, it appeared that Illana was the only one enjoying dinner.

"Hmm. This is so good. We have to have scrambled eggs for dinner m

* * *

><p>ore often, right Lance?" She suggested to him, who appeared to be deep in his thoughts. "Hello?" she played as she waved a hand in front of his face "Anyone home?"<p>

"Oh? Yeah I'm here." Lance answered half-heartedly

"Are you alright Lance? You barely touched your food." She asked in a concerning tone

"I'm fine." He answered. "It's just, there hasn't been anything happening at all, no Mutradi attacks or anything that would require us to form Titan."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Octus asked

"Normally it would be, but they all still got away. Even though we are all able to push back the Mutradi from Galaluna, we couldn't stop most of them from escaping" Lance remembered

After having fixed Octus two months ago, G3 (Galactic Guardian Group) and Solomon were able to construct their own rift gate and the trio returned to Galaluna. After rescuing Illana's father, the king, and discovering Modula's betrayal; they were able to push him and his Mutradi forces back. With the combined might of the Galalunian rebels, G3, and Titan; Galaluna had been freed, most of the Mutradi forces retreated however, Modula included. With this revelation; Illana, Lance, and Octus chose to stay on Earth to protect it from any more threats Modula had in store.

"I know, but maybe they've given up." Illana suggested

"I'm not so sure about that." Lance stated "Modula never gives up, he bides his time and waits for the right opportunity, that's what won him many battles when he was on our side." Lance stated, with the last bit containing a bit of hate.

Illana still found it hard to believe how a high ranking general, one of her father's closet friends, and someone she even considered an uncle, could betray his own race and be responsible for such destruction. "You may be right, but were still here in case he does try anything."

"And besides, if there were any potential disasters that could threaten the planet, that is not a result of the Mutradi, Solomon would have us informed." Octus added

"That's another reason. We may not always be here, what if there's something that requires us to travel off-world, and Modula launches a full-scale invasion; Solomon and G3 may be strong, but there are limits to what even they can do." Lance said.

"I'm sure we're not the only heroes out there, Lance" Illana stated. Lance merely sighed. Illana smiled and took his hand. "Hey, you worry too much."

"Well I am supposed to protect you, it's part of my job" He joked, with a small smile.

Illana loved how Lance changed from an angry, strict soldier; to someone who can let their emotions flow through them again. She gave him a kiss on the check; to which he smiled. "Come on, your eggs are getting cold." She joked.

* * *

><p><em>Amity Park<em>

The legendary Ghost Hero and world savior Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton by a few, has been flying through the night sky over his own town of Amity Park for hours, he was not alone however. Flying on his right was his girlfriend, Sam Tasma, whose real name is Sam Manson; on his left was his younger "sister"/clone, Danielle Phantom. They had been on their Ghost-Patrol and have yet to find anything menacing.

"Aw come on, it's late. Can we please go home now?" Danielle asked, or rather complained.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Nothing's happening tonight." Danny answered. "Go on home, I'll be right behind you."

"And by that, you mean spend some time with Sam making out." Danielle joked, causing both Danny and Sam to blush.

"Just go will you?" Danny told her. Danielle giggled as she flew back home.

"She does have a point though. It's late, and we haven't seen anything." Sam said "Heck, even that annoying Box Ghost is nowhere to be found."

"Alright then, let's pack it in." Danny agreed "Sorry, we didn't get much action tonight."

"Oh, I wouldn't say we didn't get _any_ action." She lulled with a sly grin as she pulled Danny in close. Danny picked up on her hint and both their lips met. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. "I gotta get home, so I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, see ya." He said as Sam took off. "I love her so much." He sighed as he was about to fly back.

However before he can make much distance, something caught his attention. Floating high in the sky was a bright white orb. At first he thought it was a star, but he brushed the thought aside as he heard a humming from it. Danny flew closer to the orb, and as he flew closer, the humming grew louder.

"What's this?" he asked aloud. Something in his mind told him to reach out for it. He slowly raised his hand and made a movement to grab the orb. Once his hand was only an inch away from the orb, it exploded in a flash of light. Caught completely off-guard Danny shielded his eyes as he was engulfed in light.

When the light finally subsided. He opened his eyes, and the orb was gone. Before he could wonder more about it, he looked around and discovered he was in a completely different city.

"What the Hell?" he asked himself. "Where am I?" He reached to his ear to his Fenton-Phone, the communications device made by his parents. "Mom? Dad? You guys there?" he spoke into it, to his surprise there was no answer. "Dad? Mom?" He tried all the different frequencies. "Jazz? Danielle? Tucker? Valerie? Sam? Can anybody read me?" there was no response. "What is going on?" he wondered. He flew off into the distance, hopping to get more answers.

* * *

><p><em>Middleton<em>

It was late afternoon at the famous fast-food eatery Bueno Nacho. Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat Rufus were having dinner after just finishing a mission; they still had their mission clothes (though Ron's was his usual mission-ware with a white, bolero style jacket over his black shirt)

"Whelp, another bad guy beaten, and another taco down the hatch, right buddy?" Ron stated to his pet, to which Rufus flashed a thumbs up and dived into a taco and begun consumption as Ron began to eat his taco. He looked to his girlfriend who was looking out the window, apparently lost in thought. "Uh… KP?"

"It's nothing Ron" She answered. He didn't buy it.

"Kim, come on. What's wrong?" he asked

She sighed before she answered. "It's just… it's kind of sad."

"Sad?" Ron asked "We just whooped Draken's butt again. What's sad about that?

"That's not what I meant" Kim corrected. "It's sad how there are dozens of villains out there; Draken, Shego, Le Fey, Monkey Fist, Dementor, all of them. And it's just you and me against them all."

"Well it's not like we can't take them." The young mystic monkey master stated "And were not the only ones; we've got Max, you know, the reincarnation of Merlin?" he reminded "I'm sure he can take them all blind-folded."

"I know, I know." She stated. "It's sad though how nobody else steps up. I mean we've got Wade, and we wouldn't be anywhere without him; plus our friends can help out; but most of the time it's just you, me and Max pretty much against the world. I see all these people constantly threatened by guys like Draken and no one else is doing anything to stop them."

Ron then understood what she was trying to say. "I see, you wish there were other people out there like us? Other heroes?" Kim nodded. "Look KP, I kinda wish that too, maybe we'd even form our own team or something; but hey, we've saved the world over and over again. I'm pretty sure the two of us can handle whatever comes next." He said as he got up and sat next to her in the booth and put an arm around her.

Kim smiled at Ron trying to cheer her up. "I guess you're right" she caved in. "Still I…" before she could finish a white orb appeared floating inside the restaurant, they both noticed.

"What's that?" she asked

"I have no clue." Ron answered

They both got up to get a closer look. It soon then began to ring a bit. "You hear that?" Ron asked. Kim nodded, as well did Rufus. As they got closer, the Orb sprung to life and they both screamed as white soon eclipsed their vision completely. As they opened their eyes, they did not like what they saw.

They were in the middle of a highway, thankfully there were no cars running by. They were astounded by what happened, they were having dinner at Bueno Nacho one moment, and the next they were zapped to a highway. Ron formed a knowing grin, guessing who could have caused this.

"Alright Max, very funny!" Ron called out. But no one responded. "Max?" he tried again, still no one. Max was not one to hide. Ron and Kim exchanged glances. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you give us our current location?" she spoke into it, but all that came up on the view screen was static. "Wade you there?" she tried again. No response.

"Maybe it's broken." Ron tried.

"I don't know." She said "I don't like this." She said in a worried tone. She looked around and her eyes caught something. She could see a city in the distance, and a sign not too far from them.

Once they reached the sign they read it. "Sherman city limit" Ron read. "Ever heard of town called 'Sherman'?"

"No, I haven't. And we've been all over the world." Kim said. "Maybe someone there might know where we are."

"Alright let's go." Ron agreed. He looked into his jacket pocket, "You okay in their buddy." Rufus' head shot out and nodded. This relaxed Ron a little as he and Kim began their walk.

* * *

><p><em>Bellwood<em>

The high and mighty Ben Tennyson, or often called Ben Ten, was sitting at a bench at his famous eatery Mr. Smoothie's enjoying a nice cool smoothie. Even though he was by himself, he enjoyed it. It wasn't so often that he could go outside and not be swarmed by fans. He did not want to admit it, but he didn't like being famous, it offered him little privacy. As he finished up his smoothie, his Omnitrix was receiving a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Ben. I understand this is your day off from Plumber assignments, but should you really be so relaxed"_it was Ben's partner Rook.

"It's cool Rook don't worry about it." Ben stated

_"I fail to understand"_ Rook questioned _"What if there's a universal threat or a robbery in progress?"_

"Hey you're on monitor duty, if the Plumbers find something big, you and Grandpa Max now to call me in." Ben told him

_"Yes, true. But…"_ Rook tried but was interrupted

"Rook, trust me. Crime here in Bellwood has hit its lowest. I know that we should always be on the look-out for the 'universal threat of the week' or something; but you gotta learn to relax, danger's not going show up every second of every day."

_"Yes. I suppose that is true"_ Rook admitted

"Hey partner, let me give you some helpful advice." Ben stated "Just learn to switch-off. You are a great plumber, and an awesome partner. But you have to learn to just turn off your 'Plumber's instinct' and just go with the flow."

_"Perhaps you are right"_ Rook agreed. _"I'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll let you get back to your time"_ Rook then signed off.

Ben was about to get up and order his fourth smoothie, but before he could; a white orb materialized right in front of him. Startled, Ben fell on his back. "Where did you come from?!"

The orb just remained floating in front of him, with a humming noise emanating from it. Not sensing any danger, Ben got up. He got closer, with his Omnitrix at the ready in case this object was dangerous. Once he was a few inches away from the orb, it suddenly exploded and Ben screamed as he was engulfed by a bright flash of light.

The light had finally subsided, though he was still seeing spots. He rubbed his eyes as he waited for them to adjust. Once the spots were gone, Ben opened his eyes. His eyes went wide in surprise once he saw that he was on top of a tall building.

"How in the Hell did I get _here_?!" He yelled. Ben tried to contact his friends and plumbers through his Omnitrix.

"Hey Rook are you there?" there was no reply. "Rook? Grandpa Max are _you_ there?" he had received nothing. "Omnitrix, try connecting to the Plumber's network." The Omnitrix then beeped for a few seconds.

_"Error, network not found" _The watch replied.

"'Not found'?!" Ben repeated. "Ugh, don't tell me I got zapped to another parallel Earth."

* * *

><p><em>The Nevada Dessert<em>

All was quiet in the dessert, until what appeared to be a vehicle had zoomed by. If one could get it a closer look, they would see it was not a vehicle, but Rex Salazar, agent of Providence, ridding on his build, the hover-bike called the "Rex Ride". He was enjoying the breeze in his face and ridding in the open space until his earpiece started buzzing.

Rex groaned as he answered. "Who's there?"

_"Where are you?"_ it was Agent Six; a high ranking Providence agent, a skilled ninja, reformed assassin, and Rex's partner/mentor.

"Nowhere, just going for a ride." Rex answered, trying to sound cool.

_"You do realize that you can't keep doing this, right?"_ Six told him in his usual monotonic way.

"What's the harm?" Rex asked. "World-wide cure, remember? EVOs are history." Ever since Rex used the Meta-nanites to cure almost every EVO on the planet (minus himself; Bobo, his simian sidekick, and few others) there little to no incidents that required Providence, true there were Terrorist attacks here and there, but regardless, everything was going great.

_"Not all of them." _Six reminded _"Van Klyse is still out there; as well as Black Knight and the Consortium"_

"Yeah, I know." Rex responded in a serious tone. Van Klyse and his loyal EVOs, the Pack, had escaped the cure and have yet to be seen, which made Rex uncomfortable. He knew better than anyone the horrors Van Klyse was capable of, because he knew Van Klyse better than anyone. Black Knight was no push over either, she had all of Rex's powers, upgraded.

"Still, if any of them show their faces again, I'll be waiting." Rex told his mentor.

_"Just keep your guard up. You may be right about the EVO war finally ending, but anything can still happen." _Six told him before signing off.

Rex resumed his ride, but he found something a little more intriguing. Flying to his left, next to him, was a small white orb. When Rex stopped, the Orb stopped just a few feet ahead as well.

Curiosity peaked. Rex unbuilt his ride and walked closer to the orb. He put on his goggles and tried to scan it; there was nothing he could find on it. "Better have Holiday take a look at this thing." He thought to himself as he reached to grab it. Before his fingers could make contact, the Orb immediately burst into a bright flash of light; so bright Rex was forced to look away before his whole body was engulfed.

As soon as Rex opened his eyes, he realized something was wrong. He was no longer in the desert, but a random forest. "What the hell happened?" he wondered.

Rex reached into his earpiece. "Rex to Providence, come in." there was no answer. "Providence pick up!" he tried again, still no response. "Six? Doc? Bobo? White? Calan? Anyone on this frequency, please respond!" Still nothing. "Well, there goes my road trip." He told himself before forming his jet-pack, the "Boogie Pack", to fly off and get some answers.

* * *

><p><em>Amazon Rainforest<em>

The rainforest was lively as usual with its native creatures; insects, reptiles, all sorts of animals. Two beings in particular were not native to the Amazon. One was a cryptid; a chupacabra. The other was a human, the Secret Scientist in training Zak Saturday. Zak had been chasing the cryptid all throughout the jungle for hours. He was not chasing it to hunt it, but to find out why it was so far from its home. Zak's job, or rather his job he shares with his parents, was to study and protect cryptids, and keep them a secret from the public for their own protection.

Zak had finally caught up with the small cryptid, it attempted to run, but before it could…

"Stop!" Zak yelled. The creature stopped; but if one could look, one could see the creature's eyes glowing orange, the glow could be seen on Zak's eyes as well, same thing with his weapon the Claw.

Zak was also the reincarnation of an ancient evil cryptid called Kur; that could influence cryptids and get them to follow him. Zak, however, had been using his telepathic powers to try and help the cryptids of the earth rather than use them for evil as did the original Kur and several other people who sought his power.

Zak was able to use his powers to communicate with the creature. "Your pretty far from home little guy. What brings you all the way out here?" he asked in casual way, as though he's talking to another person.

The chupacabra answered in the form of growling and snapping noises. "Human's trespassing?" Zak translated. "Maybe a construction crew." He mused. Zak had practice talking with Cryptids. His family had a pet Komodo dragon, named Komodo; as well Zak's adoptive "brother" Fiskerton or "Fisk", a lemurian or gorilla-cat, and a pet pterosaur named Zon. He could talk to Fisk regularly, who was very intelligent, and talk to his pets via his powers.

Before Zak could ask the creature more questions, it gazed at something behind Zak, startled by what it saw, it ran off. "Wait, come back!" Zak called out, but it was gone. "Why did you…?" he wondered before turning around to see what had scared it away, he found his answer in the form of a glowing white, humming orb, floating off the ground at eye-level.

"I've never seen anything like you before." He told the orb, he tried to use his powers to see if it was a cryptid, but he felt nothing. "You're not a cryptid. Are you even alive?" He got closer, and tried to grab it. Suddenly, the orb exploded in a brilliant flash of white light; causing Zak to look away.

The light was gone, and Zak could see again; but, he was not particularly glad at what he saw. He was not in the rainforest anymore, or even in a forest. He was on a hillside, along with what appeared to be a city in the distance.

Zak pulled out his communicator to try and contact his family. "Mom? Dad? You guys there?" he got nothing but static. He tried all the different frequencies and all he got was static. "No signal?! This thing always gets a signal!"

Zak decided to head toward the city to find out where he was, he could tell however it was going to be a long walk. "What the hell did I get into this time?"

* * *

><p><em>New York<em>

Jake Long had been enjoying his evening skate boarding. He was looking forward to his time off, granted as the American Dragon, he didn't exactly get time off, but his job had gotten a lot easier. His cell phone soon buzzed in his pocket.

"You got the Am Drag." He awnsered.

_"Jake, are you not supposed to be on patrol?"_ it was his grandfather Laoshi; his predecessor, the elder dragon, and mentor.

"G, I am patrolling." He half-bluffed. He was skateboarding at the time, but he had also kept a sharp eye out for anything bad in terms of magic; though most dragons would fly during their patrol, and Jake was not exactly being serious at the moment.

_"Jake, I fear you are growing overconfident."_ Laoshi told his grandson

"What's there to be overconfident about? We aint seen anything big in months, just some small things: guarding griffin eggs, helping lepracons and gargoyles, it's not like were at war or anything." Jake said as he continued to skateboard

_"You should know, Young Dragon, that you can never let your guard down."_ Laoshi criticized.

"Grandpa; the Hunts clan is history; and the Dark Dragon is still stuck in the dragon temple, we aren't going to be seeing him for a few centuries. That's the magic world's two greatest threats out the window." Jake remembered

_"That may be true."_ Laoshi answered _"But the first lesson a Dragon is ever taught, is that anything can and will happen. You must be ready for anything"_

"Trust me G." Jake responded. "I'm ready for anything." He answered before swerving into an ally, something however took his immediate notice. "I gotta call you back" Jake told his grandfather before he hung up.

What had drew his attention was a floating white orb at the end of the ally. Jake sensed no danger, so there was no reason for him to transform into his Dragon-form. As he walked closer to the mysterious orb, he noticed a humming noise was coming from it and growing louder as he got closer. When the orb was just an inch away, it exploded and bright light had completely engulfed the ally-way and Jake.

When the light finally died out, Jake looked around and found himself in the forest. "What in the..?" he wondered. He tried reaching into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there. "Must have dropped it back at the ally?" he mused. "That's just great. Way to go Jake" he criticized himself "Told Grandpa there was nothing to worry about, and the next second you get zapped to some random forest. Aw well, let's find out where I got sent to this time." He told himself as he begun to his trek through the woods.

* * *

><p><em>The Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower<em>

All these events had unfolded and were being watched by the two entities of Time, Clockwork and Paradox.

"It is done." Clockwork said

"Indeed." Paradox agreed "Now we let them decide what to do next."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> It is done.

**Mordecai:** Looks like you got it all set up.

**Rigby:** You do know, a few readers may point out a couple similarities in your scenes right?

**Me:** Yeah I know, it's the best I can do though. I'm no Stephen King.

**Mordecai:** Aren't you forgetting something thought?

**Me:** Huh? Oh, Right. For those of you who would like to point out Sam did not get ghost powers in the series and are wondering how she does now, I borrowed the element from a DP fanfic series by Aaron12 on this site, he also did Max for a KP fanfic series as well; I highly recommend readers to read his stories, and check out his pics on deviantart (tuxedoaaron. The link is on his fanfic profile page)

**Rigby:** Good boy.

**Me:** It's going to get more intense, and a tad more difficult for me as this continues, so there may not be regular updates or anything, I can't make guarantees but followers will know when this is updated. Wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Hey it's me.

**Mordecai:** Welcome back

**Rigby:** Can't wait to see what you do hear

**Muscleman:** You know it bro!

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Ch. 2 Misunderstanding

We are treated to a view of the Earth from orbit. All seemed quiet in depths of space. That is until a white portal materialized within the void, the Rift Gate. Once it opened, a small Mutradi ship left the portal and it closed almost immediately.

The ship soon entered the atmosphere and it cloaked instantly and landed in a valley near Sherman. Within the clocked ship there were five Mutradi soldiers, each carrying a strange box-shaped device. They all soon spoke to each other in their native language, no doubt going over their plan. Once that was done, they each put on a brown metal chest plate, they then left the ship and each went off into a different direction.

* * *

><p><em>Sherman<em>

All was quiet this evening. A lone woman was walking by herself through the near empty city streets, unknown to her, it wasn't as empty as she thought. Before she knew it, she was swept off her feet by a large grotesque figure. It was a Mutradi

* * *

><p>Ben had been pacing on the roof he had been zapped to, wondering what to do. If he transformed into one of his aliens, someone may see it and start a panic. He had no idea if he was on an Earth that was xenophobic towards aliens or not.<p>

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further he heard a scream. He turned in the direction of the scream and saw a large creature carrying a woman, and jumping from roof to roof. "So much for not starting a panic." He told himself. "It's Hero Time!" He announced as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Heatblast and flew off after the creature.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron have just entered Sherman, and have been walking among the streets, trying to make sense of their situation. "This nuts. One minute we were just minding our own business, and the next we get zapped to a city we never even heard of. And on top of that, the Kimmunicator is busted and we can't call wade." Ron ranted.<p>

"I'm not so sure about that last statement." Kim said, earning a gaze from Ron. "I just looked over it, and it's not broken."

"What do you mean 'not broken'?" Ron asked "It has to be. It can't be 'there's no signal' or anything. We can get a message from Wade even if were at the bottom of the ocean, top of a mountain, or in the middle of a jungle."

"I know, but it's not broken." Kim told her boyfriend. "I don't know what to make of this. It's just…" before she could continue they both heard a scream, as did Rufus. All three turned their heads upwards and saw a creature carrying a woman, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with what appears to be a man made of fire chasing after it.

"We'll have to worry later." Kim announced as she and Ron both nodded and exchanged knowing glances. They burst into a run to try and catch up with the creature.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi didn't really know why it grabbed the woman; maybe as a hostage to keep meddling humans from interfering. But its thoughts were interrupted when it was hit by a fire ball from the back and knocked onto the roof he was leaping toward.<p>

"Boy, you sure are ugly." Heatblast stated to the creature. The Mutradi simply snarled at him and proceeded to continue its way, but it stopped when a ring of fire formed around it. It turned to the obvious offender. "We weren't done pal" Heatblast told to alien. "Let her go, right now!"

The creature complied and threw the woman off the roof. "NO!" Heatblast shouted as he jumped off the roof. He blasted fire from his hands to get closer to the woman. He lowered the heat around his upper body immensely as he carried her bridal style to avoid burning her, he blasted fire from his feet to propel both of them upwards. He landed on a roof and put the frightened woman down.

"You, okay." He asked. The woman looked at him with terror in her eyes unable to speak. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he launched from the roof hopping to catch up with the Mutradi. When he finally did, he landed in front of it.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you want but…" before Heatblast could finish, the Mutradi talked him to the ground. A big mistake on the creature's part, his hands were burnt as soon as he grabbed the pyrokinetic alien. As it screeched in pain, Heatblast used his fire to blast him into an air vent system. "Well, that takes care of that." He told himself. "Now I'd better…" before he could finish, again, he heard a female voice call out "Hold it!"

Kim and Ron had just got on the roof via fire-escape and were now looking at the burning creature. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"No one that concerns you." Heatblast retorted. Normally anyone who didn't know the famous Ben Ten would get quite a reminder from the Omnitrix wielder, but seeing how he knew he was on a parallel earth, he didn't want to reveal too much of himself in the event he was on an alien planet.

"She asked you a question." Ron retorted. "Do you know who this is? This is Kim Possible." He stated with pride. Kim wasn't one to gloat however.

"Never heard of you." Heatblast stated. That statement caused Kim, Ron, and even Rufus (who's in the pocket of Ron's jacket) to drop their jaws. Kim didn't like to gloat or anything, but there isn't one person in the world (or her world) who didn't know who she was, considering she saved it dozens of times.

"Never heard of me?" Kim repeated

"How could you have never heard of 'Kim Possible'?! You know the girl who's saved the world countless time!" Ron said

"If I never heard of ya, I never heard of ya." Heatblast told the two. "Now if you'll excuse me." He announced as he began to walk away. But a force soon tugged on his arm. He looked and saw a cord wrapped around it, it came from a grapple gun in Kim's hand.

"Really?" he uttered sarcastically. The rope soon then burnt instantly. "I don't have time for this." Heatblast said as he continued to walk away, but Kim soon jumped in front of him.

"Look 'Fire Guy' I'm not exactly in a good mood right now, so if you don't mind answering a few questions." She announced to him

"Outta my way." Heatblast said as he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her to the ground.

"Oh no you didn't" Ron muttered. Ron then activated his Mystic Monkey Power. A blue aura formed around him, taking the crude form of a monkey (tail and all). Whoever this fire guy was, he was no friend. Ron then ran up to him at full speed.

Before Heatblast knew what was happening, he was sent flying upward. He landed on a taller building, with a larger roof. Ron was helping Kim to her feet. "You didn't have to hit him that hard." Kim criticized.

"Well I'm not in too good of a mood either." He defended. "What about you buddy." Ron asked Rufus, who shook his head.

Heatblast then got back up on his feet. "So it's going to be like that huh?" he said. He then began hurling fireballs straight for them.

They both noticed. Ron then grabbed Kim and jumped from the roof right before the fireballs made contact and it exploded. Ron landed on the roof where Heatblast was and the fight was on.

Ron was both fast and strong. He tried to punch Heatblast as best he could, but every time he got close, Heatblast propelled himself to a safe distance and kept long range attacks with his fire balls. Kim was stuck just trying to avoid them. She knew she couldn't make contact with her new enemy without getting burnt. So while Ron kept Heatblast focused on mostly himself, Kim began to reach into her belt and pulled out a small device.

Heatblast was able to keep his distance from Ron. Right when Ron punched the ground of the roof, he made quite a bit of a mark. Now was his chance. He let loose a big fire ball. It made direct contact with Ron and blasted him to the other side of the roof.

Ron's aura protected him, and Rufus, from getting burnt for the most part, but he still felt the force of it push him to the other side of the roof.

Before Heatblast could do anything else, he was blasted with white foam that extinguished most of his fire. He turned to the direction where it came from. He saw Kim holding a small device in her hands, aiming right at him.

"Mini-fire extinguisher." She announced with a smug smile. She then walked up to Heatblast with the extinguisher aimed at him again. Ron recovered from the attack and walked up as well. "Now, about answering our questions."

"I don't think so sister." Heatblast stated.

"Dude, she's got a fire extinguisher primed at your head" Ron reminded.

"And considering the fact that you're MADE of fire, I'd say you lost." Kim announced

"Did I?" Heatblast asked. He then pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was engulfed in a flash of green. Causing both Kim and Ron to look away.

Once the flash subsided, in Heatblast's place stood Four Arms. "So what do you say then? Round 2?"

Kim and Ron had their eyes bulged out. What was once a man made of fire, was now a four-armed red guy. "Uh, Oh." Rufus squeaked, for he saw it to.

Four Arms slammed his arms down to try and hit them both; they each barreled in the opposite direction just in time. Four Arms first went straight for Kim, she was able to avoid all his attacks with her agility as she ducked, jumped, rolled, and angled her way through each punch from all of his arms.

Seeing his girlfriend in danger, Ron jumped right in. Their strength seemed to be almost equal. They were each able to deliver blows to each other, but had little effect. Ron was protected by his mystic aura, Four Arms by his thick skin. During their slug fest, Kim tried to land a kick in the back, but Four Arms was able to catch her by her left leg and right wrist with his lower arms. Also his upper hands were grappling with Ron's.

"Looks like I got ya guys." He announced, declaring victory. Until he felt a tap at the side of his head. He turned and saw some sort of hairless rodent.

"Hello" Rufus waved before he punched one of Four Arm's eyes.

Four Arms released his grip on both of them and clutched his face.

Seeing his chance. Ron delivered a punch to the gut, sending Four Arms flying to the other side of the long roof and into a water tower, which collapsed on him.

"You may be strong." Kim said with her arms crossed

"But not fast enough to catch Rufus" Ron finished as he pat Rufus on the head.

Another green flash came from the dust, and before either of them knew it, Ron and Kim were both swept off their feet and fell face flat on the ground. They both looked up and saw their new enemy had taken yet another new form.

"You want fast?" XLR8 asked. "I'll give you fast."

Seeing Ron as the bigger threat, XLR8 quickly grabbed him and zoomed all-round the roof dozens of times, he was moving so fast, it appeared a blue ring was forming at the top of the building.

To Ron, the whole world was spinning. For what seemed like an eternity, which was actually about 2 or 3 minutes, Ron had his head spinning. XLR8 then stopped and let go of Ron.

Ron may have stopped spinning, but his mind hadn't. He had completely lost focus, his Monkey Aura had completely vanished. Ron then soon fell to the ground, completely dizzy.

Kim got up in to see her boyfriend fall to the ground, but before she could help, XLR8 ran straight for her. One second, she felt her grappling gun was gone, and the next she found herself tied up in its rope.

"I can see your all tied up." XLR8 cracked. "So I'll be on my way." Before he could leave however. Another force had tackled him to the ground. He looked up and saw it was the same alien he blasted before as Heatblast. The Mutradi roared in his face.

"Two words" XLR8 said "Breath mints."

During all this Ron recovered a bit, and in the blur he saw Kim tied up in her cable. He rushed to help her. Once he untied her he helped her to her feet. "KP, you alright?" he asked.

"Forget about me, what is that!?" she asked, pointing at the mysterious creature that had XLR8 pinned to the ground.

"How did I not notice that?" Ron criticized himself. Rufus was scared at the sight of the hideous creature.

The next thing that happened a spot light was flashed on all of them, getting each of their attention. It was coming from a police helicopter. "THIS IT THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" a megaphone voiced announced.

"Oh good the police." Kim said relived. "Now maybe we can…"

"ALL FOUR OF YOU, HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" the voice boomed

Kim and Ron each exchanged confused glances.

The next thing that happened, the Mutradi released its grip on its prey and launched off the roof straight for the helicopter. It clung onto the helicopter's front as it begun to spin out of control. The alien then smashed the window and grabbed the pilot and threw him out.

"NO!" XLR8 announced. He then slammed the Omnitrix symbol and changed into Jetray. He flew off the roof and caught the pilot as he was falling. He set him safely down on a different roof before flying off to try and catch the creature.

* * *

><p>Kim, seeing the danger the now abandoned helicopter would cause if it crashed took out her grappler and shot it at the haul, which it successfully penetrated. Ron took the grappler and activated his Mystic Monkey Power again. His immense strength was able to keep the helicopter from falling. He was able to slowly pull it up to the roof, where he set it down. He, Kim, and Rufus both exhaled in relief.<p>

They both saw Jetray trying to chase the creature. Seeing how this guy saved a man's life and was now trying to stop the same monster that almost killed a man and endangered several dozen bellow, they thought about what just happened.

"So maybe, he's NOT the bad guy." Ron mussed

"Maybe not." Kim said "But we still need answers." To which Ron nodded. He then picked up Kim bridal style and with a mystic-charged jump, began to chase the two creatures.

* * *

><p>Jetray was able to catch up to the Mutradi with his superior speed. Ron then landed behind it with Kim. "I'm kinda busy right now guys." Jetray told them, not in the mood for another fight with them.<p>

"Were not here to fight _you_" Kim told him. "We just need answers."

"Yeah as soon as we deal with this guy, after he got several people killed." Ron stated.

"Wait." Jetray interrupted. "You're NOT the bad guys."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Ron both shouted, with Rufus jaw dropping.

"Why would you think we were the bad guys?" Ron asked. As they talked, the Mutradi soon pressed a button on its metal chest plate and what appeared to be a jet pack sprung to life, enabling it to fly away.

Not letting the creature escape, she shot her grappler at its foot. Though the grappler manage to catch the foot, the creature actually pulled Kim with her.

"KIM!" Ron shouted.

Jetray soon took off after the flying creature, with Ron using his power to jump from building to building, also in pursuit.

* * *

><p>As the Mutradi flew, it noticed Kim trailing behind on the cord attached to its leg. It flew off in different maneuvers to try and shake her off, but Kim still continued to hold on.<p>

She didn't let go primarily for wanting to catch this monster. Also, she didn't want to fall and get splattered onto the pavement bellow.

Jetray soon was soon able to catch up with it. Ron was quick to jump from each building to. Jetray soon began to fire green energy beams from his eyes trying to hit the alien.

"DON'T SHOOT HER!" Ron called out.

"I know!" Jetray replied. "I'm not a rooky at this kind of stuff! I know how to take down a bad guy without hurting anyone!"

Jetray continued to try and shoot the Mutradi, but it was quick to avoid any blasts. Jetray did his best not to try and hit Kim, who was still dangling on, and he had thankfully not shot her.

The alien tried to fly closer to the streets into the traffic, hopping the girl would get splattered by moving cars. Kim was quick to evade each vehicle with her agility. She would run of each car, or pull up her legs, or just simply move out of the way.

Realizing that wasn't working, the Mutradi flew into a building under construction, trying to get Kim to hit one of the beams in the practical obstacle course. Kim was quick to avoid all of those too.

Finally having enough of this, Kim pushed a button on her grappler, pulling her in. She grappled onto the Mutradi's neck.

The alien then flew around like a maniac trying to shake her off. When it realized it couldn't it flew directly towards a nearby building on a collision course.

Seeing the alien's intention, she had no choice but to let go.

Seeing the girl fall, Jetray picked up his speed immensely and managed to catch Kim right before she hit the street. However, right as he caught her, a series of beeps came from the Omnitrix symbol. Knowing what would happen in a few seconds, he set Kim down on the ground.

Kim saw the green flash again. Once it was gone, she looked in shock of what she saw, not another strange creature, but a normal human.

Ben Tennyson got to his feet and dusted himself off. Once he was done he saw Kim staring at him. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Seeing Kim safe, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He then jumped after the creature.<p>

The Mutradi had flew straight up the building he had almost crashed into, but Ron soon tackled it and slammed it into the building.

Ron then used his strength to smash the jet pack, causing them both to plummet to the ground, about fifteen feet from Ben and Kim.

They both turned to see the dust coming from the crater, to which Ron climbed out of, still glowing blue. "You okay buddy?" he asked his pet naked mole rat, to which Rufus gave a thumbs up.

"Ron, you okay?" Kim asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ron said, much to Kim's relief. "Wish I could say the same for the other guy though."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ben corrected. They all turned to the crater, which was revealed to be a hole in the ground leading into the sewers. "There's no blood or anything hear. That thing's still alive."

"And you are…?" Ron asked.

"Um, Ron. That guy is…?" Kim told him

Catching her hint, Ron's eyes immediately went wide. "Wait. He's that thing. That fire guy, that four armed guy, that fast guy, and that flying guy?!" Rufus' eyes went wide too.

"My name's Ben." He said, with a hint of being offended in his voice. "Ben Tennyson."

"Um. Well, you already know me, Kim Possible" she introduced.

"Ron Stoppable." He introduced as well.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Ben replied, not really looking for formality. "Now this thing's getting away. You want to catch it or not?" After that, Ben jumped into the sewers. Ron and Kim soon followed as well.

"This thing hit solid concrete." Ron remembered. "I'm surprised it's even alive." He said as the three (four if you count Rufus) began their trek through the sewers, with Ben leading the way.

"I'm sure we can handle it Ron." Kim said. "Besides, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything." She wasn't one to gloat, but she did this to try and get some confidence going.

"Except shut up, apparently." Ben said earing a glare from the two and the mole rat.

"Wow. Someone's cranky." Kim said

"Ah, Mr. Shape-shifter's just peeved that we almost beat him." Ron stated, to which Rufus nodded

"First off: it was the other way around." Ben corrected. "Second. I'm not a shape-shifter."

"Excuse me?" Kim said, trying to make sense of what he just said as they continued walking.

"We saw you change into all those monsters. Of course you're a shape-shifter." Ron stated

"Just because I can change doesn't mean I have shape-shifting powers." Ben told them

"Uh yeah. It does." Kim corrected.

"How can…" Ron began, but was interrupted by Rufus who scurried onto his shoulder and pulled his check. "What is it buddy." Rufus then pointed to Ben's watch.

Kim than looked at it, and saw it had the same hourglass symbol as all the creatures he turned into. Then it came to her. "Wait. Are you, just some guy with a fancy watch?"

Ben then stopped. He turned to the two and gave a smile. Which meant yes.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron stated in disbelief. "We were fighting just some normal dude with a magic watch?!"

"Not magic." Ben corrected. "Science, Alien science."

"Alien?" Kim asked.

Ben sighed. "It's called the Omnitrix. It's an alien device encoded with the DNA of over a million different life forms, and lets me change into them. And this coming from the blue glowing guy who survived a fifty foot fall without so much as a scratch." He cracked

"Are you looking for another round then?" Ron asked taking some offence.

"Ron, he's not the bad guy…." Kim said but was interrupted

"Quiet." Ben stated.

"I was only trying to…" Kim said taking some offence herself before Ben quickly covered her mouth.

"Be quiet." He whispered. All of them then herd faint inhuman noises coming from the end of the tunnel. They quietly made their way there and saw the creature take a device out of its chest plate. It was a brown box-shaped device with a red circle in the center. The Mutradi placed it on the wall and pressed the red circle which then began to glow.

"What's it doing?" Kim whispered

"I'm not sure." Ben whispered/answered.

The alien device then began to glow brighter and brighter.

"I'm not taking any chances." Ron announced as he jumped out and prepared to charge.

"Ron wait!" Kim called. It was too late right before Ron could reach the creature, it turned to him.

"For Modula." It said as a large explosion erupted from behind it.

The blast rocked the sewers, knocking Kim and Ben back and blasting Ron away. Ron got up and was thankfully unscathed as his blue aura, which he threw up at the last minute, faded away.

"'Modula'?" Ben repeated as he got up to his feet. "What's a 'Modula'?"

"Sounds like some kind of exotic fruit." Ron said, Rufus shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"It sounded more like some kind of death-cry." Kim said. "It wanted to take us with it, all to protect this." She surmised as she gestured to the alien device attached to the wall, which had no damage at what so ever.

"But what is it?" Ron asked

"I'm on it." Ben stated. "Omnitrix, scan and identify." He commanded his watch.

"Scanning." The monotone voice of the Omnitrix announced. After a minute of scanning, it stopped "Unable to identify" it announced.

"That's a first." He said

Kim took out her Kimmunicator to try and scan it herself. "I don't know what it is. But…" before she could say anything else, all sorts of data filled her device's screen. "Well. I don't know what it is." She said.

Ben took the Kimmunicator and looked at it.

"What are you, some kind of braniac?" Ron asked

"Me? No. But I know someone who is." Ben said as he activated his Omnitrix and transformed into his smartest alien: Grey Matter.

When the green flash subsided; Kim, Ron, and Rufus were flastrugated at what they saw: a tiny grey alien that was as big as the Kimmunicator.

"So. What can _he_ do?" Kim asked

"I am a Galvan" Grey Matter announced with pride. "The smartest alien race in three galaxies, maybe even five."

"Well can you make sense of all that?" Ron asked

"What do you think I'm doing?" Grey Matter said awfully rudely.

"Well that was rude." Kim observed

Grey Matter chose to ignore her. He then began to look at all the data, he muttered a few scientific phrases and all sorts of things that not even Albert Einstein could make sense of. After a few minutes of data searching. "It doesn't scan like a bomb." Grey Matter observed. "More like some kind of computer."

"'Computer'?" Kim repeated.

"Yes. We need to know more about this." Grey Matter said

"I got it." Ron announced. He tried to grab it, but before he could an orange energy field appeared around it and shocked him "Ow."

"Force field" Kim observed.

Ben, who had changed back from Grey Matter, saw it as well. "I don't think we'll be able to move it."

"What the Hell is going on here?" Kim asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ben answered

**Me:** It is done.

**Mordecai:** Looks like you got quite a story going.

**Rigby:** Yeah some of the characters are starting to meet.

**Muscleman:** This chapter seems very familiar though.

**Me:** Oh yeah. I was kinda inspired from the opening scene in the animated movie "Justice League War" where something very similar happened with Batman and Green Lantern

**Muscleman:** Oh yeah. That's it.

**Me:** Again, I own nothing. Any way. See you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Avengers now continues here.

**Mordecai:** awesome!

**Me: **Just to let you know, the events in this chapter take place parallel to the events in the last chapter.

**Rigby:** meaning?

**Mordecai**: (sigh): he means that Ben meeting Kim and Ron is taking place at the same time as what's going on here.

**Me:** Thank you.

**Rigby:** K got it.

Ch. 3 A Different Strategy

_Sherman_

All was quite in the home of "Team Titan". Octus, in his "Dad" hologram was cleaning up the dishes after dinner Illana and Lance have recently finished. Illana and Lance were sitting on the couch watching TV.

As the show progressed, Lance had slowly put his arm around Illana's shoulder. Illana then moved closer to Lance and the two were almost cheek to cheek. Before a moment with them could form, Octus had received a familiar signal. "The rift gate has opened!" he announced.

The moment then ceased. Illana breathed a disappointing sigh. "Well, looks like you were right about Modula not giving up."

Lance hated it when he was right, especially when it came to the Mutradi. "Well Octus? Is it another Mega-beast?"

"No" Octus replied, much to the other two's relief. "It appears to be a small ship, I believe I have the relative area of which it will land."

No sense in dotting around. Illana, Lance, and Octus left the house into the backyard and had prepared for battle. Illana had activated her watched and formed her gold Corus armor. Lance activated his watch, donning his purple Manus armor. Octus deactivated his hologram, revealing his transparent robot form. They took off into the sky to follow Octus to deal with the Mutradi

* * *

><p><em>G3 sky-fortress<em>

G3, also known as Galactic Guardian Group, has been on the watch for Mutradi ever since helping to free Galaluna from Modula's grip. Solomon had been working with Team Titan since to better understand their enemy. Lance knew what strategies Modula may possible come up with and helped Solomon prepare defensive strategies against the Mutradi; Octus allowed the G3 scientists to study him and have created a beacon that can detect rift gate openings as well. In the event Titan is unavailable, G3 would respond in their place.

Solomon had been recollecting all this in his private quarters until alarms blazed throughout the base.

Within five minutes, Solomon was at the bridge. "What is it?" he asked as soon as he entered.

"Sir." One of the agents at the controls responded. "The rift gate has opened."

"What came through?" Solomon asked

"Telemetry scan indicates a small Mutradi scout ship." The agent answered. "It is already entering our atmosphere and will touch the ground within five mintues."

"Any word from Titan?" Solomon asked as well

"Octus has sent us a message, saying they are on the way to the coordinates now." The agent replied

"Alright, keep tracking that ship, and get a team ready just in case." Solomon commanded

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Valley near Sherman<em>

Lance, Octus, and Illana have flown in the valley and are scanning the area from the sky.

"You guys see anything?" Lance asked

"Nothing." Illana replied.

"I am seeing nothing as we…" before Octus could continue however "Wait. Guys I found something, down there." He said as he pointed straight downward.

Lance and Illana stopped and continued to hover in the area, looking straight to where Octus was pointing.

"I don't see anything." Lance observed.

"That's because it's cloaked." Octus told him before firing an arc of electricity toward the ground. Before the bolt could make contact, it struck something. Electric surged around the object until the cloaking field completely vanished, revealing the Mutradi scout ship.

"Wow. Good eye Octus." Illana congratulated.

"Thank you." Octus replied before the three flew down to get a closer look at the ship.

Lance had his armor's guns primed and ready at the ship, Illana readied her armor's lasers as well. Octus took the time to scan the ship. Once his scan was complete, he told his friends what he found.

"There are no life-forms on board, and I am not scanning any traps or anything else." He told them.

"There's nothing on board? How's that possible?" Lance asked

"Was it on auto-pilot?" Illana asked as well

"No." Octus replied. "I am wirelessly accessing the security footage of the ship and am searching for anything useful. I believe I have now found something."

"That was quick." Illana observed.

"There were five Mutradi soldiers on board, and they recently left, each in a different direction." Octus relayed to his teammates.

"Can you make out which directions they went?" Lance asked

"Well, not exactly." Octus answered

"'Not exactly'? What does that mean?" Lance asked for clarification.

"I cannot pinpoint the Mutradi's exact locations, but I am reading five strange signals coming from the directions they traveled to. The signals appear to be moving and I cannot diagnose what they are."

"Where's the closest signal?" Illana asked.

"It is five miles due east of here." Octus answered. With that, they flew off into that direction.

Their conversation was monitored by an incoming G3 drop-ship with a team of G3 agents and Solomon. "Can you track those signals?" Solomon asked the pilot

"Yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Good. Locate the one furthest away and plot an intercept course." Solomon instructed before accessing his communication piece and contacting his base. "Control, track the remaining three signals and let me know what you find. Observe only, do not engage." He instructed before the ship set out to get the furthest signal.

* * *

><p>Octus, Illana, and Lance had arrived at a Cliffside, the relative location of where Octus said the signal was.<p>

"Well, Octus? Where to now?" Lance asked

"I am uncertain. The Signal is scrambling my instruments." Octus replied "I cannot locate it."

"Down there!" Illana stated. They all looked in the direction and saw a Mutradi climbing up the cliff. They all proceeded to fly towards it.

The Mutradi noticed them and activated his chest-plate, thus activating his jet pack and flying off, with the Princess, Corporal, and Robot in close pursuit.

"Don't kill it. We need answers from it." Illana instructed.

"Understood." Lance replied

"Got it." Octus answered

The three began their hot pursuit and were nearing close to the Mutradi; realizing how close they were getting, it pushed another button, causing the rockets to boost and thus flying at an even faster rate.

"It's getting away!" Lance observed.

With that, they activated their weapons in an attempt to neutralize the Mutradi. Rockets, lasers, bullets, and lighting arcs all blaster for it; but it was quick to avoid all of them relatively easily.

It had flown closer to the ground, with Team Titan continuing to try and shoot it. One of Illana's lasers was able to hit the jet pack.

Seeing that its jet pack had been damaged, the Mutradi pressed a button on its chest plate, causing the damaged jet pack to eject from the creature. The Jet pack then spun out of control upwards until it finally exploded.

The alien rolled on its landing and continued to run on its front and back legs.

The three heroes were able to catch up to the creature immediately and quickly surrounded it. With weapons primed and at the ready.

"You are surrounded. Surrender now and know harm will come to you." Illana said as she tried to reason with the beast.

The creature took out a small device, it activated it and a sudden flash exploded. This caused all of them to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, they creature was gone.

"It's gone?" Illana queried

"Octus!" Lance commanded, hopping Octus would be able to track the mysterious signal.

"The creature is still moving. Twenty meters north." Octus pointed. The team continued in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Knowing his enemies would be upon him soon, the Mutradi ran as fast as he could. He finally got to the place he was supposed to be. He made it to a small Cliffside. He quickly took out a familiar box-like device, and placed it on the rock. He pressed the button on the center and it began to glow brightly.<p>

The alien turned around and saw its enemies bearing upon him at an alarming rate. It didn't matter, his mission was accomplished.

"Death to all!" it shouted as an explosion erupted behind it, completely obliterating the alien.

* * *

><p>The shockwave had knocked back our heroes some feet, but their armor had taken most of the pressure, and Octus couldn't feel pain. No permanent damage had come to them.<p>

Once they got up, they wondered what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Illana asked

"It committed suicide." Octus observed

"But why?" Illana wondered

"It must have done what it need to do." Lance guessed as he and Illana deactivated their armor, Octus remained in his robot form knowing no need to use his hologram disguises.

They approached the mysterious device attached to the rock.

"This is the source of the signal." Octus told his friends. "Yet I cannot analyze it."

"Maybe we can…" Illana started as she reached for the box, but when she got close, an orange energy field appeared around it and shocked her.

"Illana, are you alright?" Lance asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Illana reassured.

"It appears to be some kind of defense" Octus mused "My scan indicates this flied is incredibly strong, we will not be able to break it."

"What can you tells us about this thing?" Lance asked

"That signal prevents me from scanning it, I have no idea what it is or its purpose. All I do know, is the signal is also being transmitted from four other locations." Octus relayed. "Also, I am now receiving a message from Solomon."

"Put him through." Illana instructed. Octus then opened communications

"_Lance? Illana? Do you read me?_" Solomon asked

"We read you. What is it?" Lance asked

"_My team has just tracked a Mutradi soldier trying to plant a strange device. Did something like that happen from your end?_" Solomon asked

* * *

><p>Illana and Lance then began to tell what happened with their Mutradi. The scene shifts to a forest, where a G3 squad is setting up a small base of operations, with Solomon hearing what happened from his Galalunian allies.<p>

"Would this device, happen to be shaped like a box with a red circle in the center? Surrounded by a small, impenetrable force-field?" Solomon asked, looking at said device attached to a tree.

_"Yes."_ Illana answered with surprise in her voice. _"How did you know?"_

"Because I'm looking at it right now." Lance told her.

"_What about the Mutradi who was carrying it?"_ Lance wondered

"It blew itself up two seconds after planting the device." Solomon relayed.

_"Just like us." _ Octus compared.

"And you said, the device was transmitting a signal with four other signals correct?" Solomon queried

"_Yep, that's it."_ Illana clarified

"I already have teams moving in to intercept those signals and see what they can find. I have a team here and we will continue to monitor things from this end." Solomon told them "You three, stay there and see what you can learn. If you find anything let me know. I'll try and do the same"

_"Understood." _Illana said before signing out.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts back to Team Titan<p>

"Sending scouts, planting devices; this isn't any type of Mutradi strategy" Lance observed

"I have searched through Galalunian military records for any similar strategy and have found nothing." Octus said "Even under Modula's charge I couldn't find anything."

Illana just stood and stared at the unknown device. "Just what are you up to?" she wondered.

**Me:** Well?

**Mordecai:** Very interesting.

**Rigby:** I'm surprised the other "Avengers" haven't shown up yet.

**Me:** During this time, Ben has just met Kim and Ron. Also; Illana, Lance, and Octus won't meet the other "Avengers" till later in the story. You'll see why.

**Mordecai:** Sounds like you have this thing well thought out.

**Me:** I've been waiting to get this whole project off the ground for some time now. I just hope many of the readers will enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Well guys, the Avengers continue

**Mordecai/Rigby:** Yeaaaaah!

**Muscleman:** You know who else continues?

**Me:** Don't say it.

**Muscleman:** My M…

*Grimlock's head breaks through wall*

**Grimlock:** Muscleman no say it! Or Grimlock eat you!

**Me/Mordecai/Rigby/Muscleman: **O_O

**Me:** Well, let's get started then

Ch. 4 Things Keep Getting Weirder

Zak had been wandering the woods for quite some time. He had wondered what had just happened. One minute he was in the Amazon, the next he was in an evergreen forest. He had tried to contact his parents and the other secret scientists but still couldn't get a signal.

He finally got out of the clearing and came into view something he was not expecting to see. Two giant metal legs sticking out into the air. That's all that was there, the legs. The rest of it looked like it was blown off. Zak thought either it was unfinished statue, or the rest of it was blown up.

"What the hell is happening to me this time?" he wondered, but things were worse for him before; what with being the reincarnation of an ancient evil cryptid. He went further into the clearing

* * *

><p>On the other side of the clearing, another teenager was having a similar situation. Jake had just stopped to behold the site of the legs themselves. He had walked into the clearing to see if he can get more answers when he saw a guy near the legs. It was a teenager with an orange outfit, with spikey black and white hair.<p>

A feeling of relief came to him, maybe he could get some answers from this guy.

* * *

><p>"Hey you!" Zak heard someone call out to him. He turned and saw a teen with a red jacket, and dark green hair run up to him.<p>

"Do you know where I am?" Jake asked "I'm kind of lost here."

"Sorry pal." Zak apologized. "But I'm kinda lost too."

"Aw man." Jake complained. "That's just great." He looked at Zak and took note of his orange armor. "So what's with the whacky outfit? You going to a costume party or something?"

"Oh this?" Zak replied looking at his armor "It's my uniform."

"'Uniform'?" Jake repeated "What kind of job do you have to wear something like that?"

"Sorry dude, can't tell you." Zak told him.

"What, is it classified or something?" Jake asked

"Like I said, can't tell ya." Zak repeated

Jake exhaled in frustration. "Well, seeing how we're both lost, maybe we could go looking some help together or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Zak agreed. "Name's Zak Saturday, by the way." He greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Jake Long." Jake greeted shaking Zak's hand.

The two then began their walk into the forest, heading towards the nearby city.

* * *

><p>Rex Salazar had been flying above the forest for over an hour. It was frustrating how he couldn't get through to Providence. What he found curious however, was he could not feel any nanites besides his. There were no nanites anywhere. Even after the World-Wide Cure, nanites were still present in the air.<p>

Rex began to have thoughts about how he might no longer be on his Earth. For most of his life, he had thought parallel earths only existed in Sci Fi, but after meeting Ben Tennyson, he came to terms with it.

Rex was being convinced more and more he was in another dimension, especially after seeing those giant metal legs. He was certain a monument like that was never on his earth, considering he's been everywhere on it.

Before he could dwell on it any further, he spotted movement in the trees. Rex put on his googles and activated the infrared. He saw a large shape hopping from tree-branch to tree-branch. Rex looked on ahead, and saw it was heading toward a man at a campsite, about twenty feet from a pretty steep cliff. Fearing the worst, Rex put the petal to metal on his Boogie Pack.

* * *

><p>The man had been sitting on a log cooking a piece of beef jerky over his campfire, when he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He brushed it off, thinking it was a deer or something. Oh how he was wrong. A massive frame jumped from the bushes and pinned him to the ground. The man looked up and came face-to-face with a grotesque monster.<p>

The Mutradi looked down at the man. This human was in his way, and in the way of his mission. With the creature being in a hurry, he would make this quick. He raised his claw ready to strike but before he could, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey Feo!" the creature turned to this.

Rex had withdrew his Boogie Pack and formed his signature Smack Hands. Rex went flying and tackled the monster and the two tumbled down the cliff.

Terrified, the man then ran for his life.

The two rolled down the cliff, before coming to a stop at the bottom of a valley. The alien jumped off of Rex and landed several feet from him.

Rex got up and had readied his still-drawn Smack Hands ready for a fight. The creature roared at him.

"Nice to meet you to." Rex cracked. "Name's Rex, now thrill me!" He challenged with a smile. He had been waiting to hit something all evening.

* * *

><p>Zak and Jake had been walking through the forest. It had been silent between the two strangers throughout most of their hike.<p>

"So, Jake." Zak began, trying to make conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I live in New York." Jake answered. "What about you?"

"I don't live in one specific place." Zak answered. "My family travels a lot."

"Really? What does your family do?" Jake asked.

"Um. There, uh, zoologists." Zak answered, intentionally leaving out a few details.

"Wow. That's cool." Jake responded. "My Dad just works at a desk job, my mom stays at home, and my Grandpa owns a local antique shop" He described, leaving out a few details himself.

"Well, at least it's simple for you." Zak said.

"You'd be surprised." Jake responded.

Before Zak could speak, they saw a man running and screaming. "Monster!" he shouted repeatedly as he ran past them.

The two teens looked at each other and ran in the direction where the man came from.

They got to the man's campsite and heard the sounds of fighting, grunting, and growling down below the cliff. They got to the edge and looked down, and were both surprised at what they saw. A guy with giant metal hands fighting some kind of monster.

* * *

><p>Rex had been duking it out with the Mutradi for about a minute or so. This thing was surprisingly fast for its massive size. It was quick to avoid Rex's punches. The creature was able to land a few punches and kicks in, knocking Rex back. Thanks to Rex's healing factor, curtsey of his nanites, he didn't feel much pain.<p>

As the alien changed in, Rex was able to get a successful punch in. He had knocked it away a few feet back and it landed flat on its back.

Rex walked up to the still creature. "I wonder" he thought out loud. He withdrew his Smack Hands and placed on of his hands on its shoulder. He tried to feel for nanites, but couldn't. "Just as I thought" Rex said. "You're not an EVO"

Right as Rex said that the creature lunged at him and pinned him to the ground and roared in his face. "Playing possum. Smart" He mused.

* * *

><p>Jake and Zak were looking at the sight before them, neither knowing what to make of the situation. Zak activated his Kur powers, his eyes glowing orange, which Jake couldn't notice, his eyes focused on the battle. Zak didn't feel anything. This creature was not a cryptid, and he could not make out this guy with metal hands. Maybe aliens? He thought. After working with Ben, he was aware of aliens living on Earth, so it seemed like a logical explanation.<p>

Jake didn't know what to think. This monster was not like any magical creature he's seen; and he's seen them all. This human, if he is a human, appeared to have some kind of shape-shifting powers or something. But the only people with that kind of power are dragons, and this guy was clearly not a dragon.

They both saw the creature tackle the guy, and thought the worst was about to happen.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Jake said as he slid down the cliff.

"Jake wait!" Zak exclaimed before the teen made his way down. Zak followed suit as well.

* * *

><p>Rex was about to build his Punk Busters to kick the Mutradi off of him. But a shout caught his attention.<p>

"Hey Ugly!" Jake shouted as the Mutradi and Rex turned to him. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Get out of here!" Rex shouted back. "It's not safe!"

"Yeah, for that thing." Jake cracked. "Dragon UP!" He shouted before he was then engulfed in flames. When the flames subsided, he revealed his magical form: The American Dragon

Before the Mutradi knew it, Jake flew straight at it and slammed his elbow into him. The alien was knocked back several feet away. Jake landed in front of it. "Come on boy, let's see what you got!" Jake challenged. The Mutradi charged.

Rex just sat there, wondering exactly what earth he was sent to.

Zak got to him and helped him to his feet. "You alright?" he asked

"I'm fine." Rex answered still looking at the battle. "He a friend of yours?" Rex asked.

"I just met him actually." Zak answered.

"So you don't know that he can turn into some kind of wear-dragon, right?" Rex asked.

"No. I had no clue." Zak confirmed. "I'm Zak Saturday, by the way." He greeted, trying to breed some form of familiarity into the situation.

"Rex Salazar" Rex greeted.

* * *

><p>Jake and the Mutradi wrestled with each other. Jake's knowledge in martial arts, combined with his dragon strength and speed, definitely made him a force to be reckoned with. But this creature was pretty fast and strong too. The Mutradi threw a punch, only for Jake to grab him by the wrist and toss him over his shoulder.<p>

The alien pressed a button on its chest plate, activating its jet pack. It pressed another one as it hovered, and activated a device on its wrist and began firing small rapid-fire beams at Jake.

Jake took to the sky to and began breathing fire at it. It soon became a dog-fight as they flew and tried to shoot each other down. Each shot missed.

The alien flew straight for Jake and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Seeing the thing that saved his life in danger, Rex came in and formed his Punk Busters. He kicked the Mutradi away like a soccer ball.<p>

Jake got up on his dragon feet, and Rex withdrew his Punk Busters.

"What exactly are you?" The both asked at the same time.

Zak ran up to them. "Uh, Rex, Jake. Jake, Rex" he introduced to the other just to get everyone acquainted.

"Uh yeah." Rex responded. "Can you do anything?" he asked Zak

"Well, I do have telepathy." Zak answered.

"Oh really?" Jake asked "Then what am I thinking right now?"

"It only works on cryptids." Zak replied

"'Cryptids?'" Rex asked

"Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot, Abominable Snowman, that kind of thing." Zak described.

"Uh. I hate to interrupt the 'show and tell on super powers'" Jake interrupted. "But it's getting away!"

The three turned and saw the Mutradi reactivate its jet pack and fly towards the city.

Rex formed his Sky Slider and took off after it. With Jake, carrying Zak, right behind him.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi flew closer and closer to the city, but fire soon blasted past it. It turned around and saw its pursers chasing after it. The Mutradi increased his jet pack's speed.<p>

Rex flew faster and the Sky Slider. When he came right up to it, he formed his Funchucks and tried to swing at it.

Despite the alien's massive size it was able to avoid the close-ranged attacks from the EVO and the long-ranged fire blasts from the dragon.

Zak, having enough of this, got an idea. "Throw me!" he told Jake.

"What?!" Jake said "You want to die?!"

"Just do it! Trust me!" Zak persisted.

"Trust you?! I just met you!" Jake argued.

"Were both trying to bring this thing down, and it's flying to the city!" Zak argued back "A lot of people could get hurt if we don't end this!"

Seeing his point. Jake tossed his passenger straight for the monster.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi increased his speed to get away from Rex.<p>

Rex was about to increase his speed as well, but Zak flew right past him.

Jake's strength was enough to get Zak close. Realizing he wasn't going to make it. Zak drew his signature weapon, the Claw. He pressed a button and a claw shot out from the rod with a cable attached to it.

The Claw latched itself onto the creature's foot. Zak retracted the Claw, pulling him straight for the Mutradi.

The Mutradi tried to shake him off by flying like a maniac. It didn't work. Zak climbed on top of him and jammed his Claw right into the alien's rocket pack.

The rocket stopped working and the two fell, their destination, a lot filled with used, trashed cars.

* * *

><p>Zak let go of the alien and fell in a different direction. Rex withdrew his Funchucks and was able to catch him.<p>

The Mutradi plummet and landed straight into a pile of old cars.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Zak answered "Thanks for the save."

"You're crazy." Jake told him as he flew next to them.

"It worked, didn't it?" Zak asked.

The two flew down to check if the creature was still alive.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi got up. It was greatly hurt and bleeding, with metal sticking out of it from each of its limbs. It looked up and saw its pursuers coming straight for him. None of it mattered, it was where it needed to be.<p>

The Mutradi drew a familiar box device from its chest plate. He placed it on one of the many trashed cars and pressed the circle in the center.

The three flew close to it. When they were close enough, they saw the box began to glow brightly.

The Mutradi turned to them as they flew down and shouted at the top of its lungs "DIE!"

With that, an explosion erupted from behind and engulfed the creature.

Rex instinctively formed his Block Party and threw up a shield, covering all three of them, right before the blast wave hit them.

The shockwave sent them back several feet and they plummeted to the ground. The shield protected them from the impact, so there was no major damage.

Rex dropped his shield. "Everyone good?" he asked

"I'm still in one piece." Jake confirmed, dropping out of his dragon-form

"Same here." Zak confirmed as well. "But what exactly was that all about?"

"Not sure." Rex answered. "Let's find out." He announced as they walked to the device attached to the car, which surprisingly had no damage other than what was already there.

Rex reached for the box device, hopping his nanites would be able to identify it. But once his fingers got close, an orange energy field appeared and zapped him.

"Oh." He said.

"A shield." Zak mused.

"Yeah, I think that was established." Rex stated.

"Move aside." Jake said as he reassumed his dragon form and let loose a torrent of fire. After about a minute, he stopped.

The smoke cleared revealing the undamaged box-device, with the shield around it, before the shield turned invisible again.

"Well that was useless." Rex said, earning a glare from the dragon.

Zak took out his scanner and tried to scan it. Lots of data came pilling through it. Data he couldn't make out. It confirmed his theory about the creature being an alien. "My scanner can hack any system." He stated. "It may take a while though, but I should now what this thing is soon. In the meantime, maybe we can get to know each other a little more."

"What, are we all buddy-buddy now?" Jake said as he dropped his dragon form again

"Well maybe if we share stories, we might know where we are." Zak said. "Plus, it'll help pass the time, as my scanner decodes all this."

"I guess." Rex said.

**Me:** Done.

**Rigby:** It could've been a little better.

**Me:** How

**Muscle-man:** you could have thrown in another misunderstanding fight or something.

**Me:** I was going to, but I already had one, and another is coming up soon.

**Mordecai:** I thought you did well.

**Me:** Thanks. At least one of you has faith in me.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock wanna see fight!

**Me:** There will be plenty of fight later on, I guarantee it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Are you guys ready for this?

**Mordecai/Rigby:** Yeaaah we are! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Muscleman:** You know who else is ready?

**Grimlock:** Don't say it!

**Muscleman:** I'm ready!

**Me:** Good move.

Ch. 5 Misunderstanding, Take 2

Danny Phantom had been flying through Sherman for a few hours. He had done his best to stay out of sight, be remaining invisible most of the time. He could not make contact with his parents, friends, sisters, or Sam. After looking through a few newspapers, he had found nothing on himself, Dani, or Sam's alter ego "Sam Tasma"; in fact he couldn't find anything on Ghosts, period. Ghosts were typically on the front page of every newspaper, there would be at least some mention of Danny Phantom; Danny was not one to bask in attention, he preferred to blend in than be in the spotlight after all, but it was odd considering he was a worldwide phenomenon. Danny had now considered that he had been sent to a parallel world. There had been only one other world we went to, and he preferred not to go there ever again.

He soon went out of his invisibility state and just hovered to collect his thoughts. "So I'm stuck in a parallel world, with no means of communication. Well, at least it can't get any worse." He thought out loud.

Right as he said that, a mysterious force slammed against him and he and it were both flying through the air and into a building.

Danny recovered and saw what had attacked him; the ugliest creature he had ever seen; with a jet pack no less. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

><p>Ben, Kim, Ron, and Rufus have been flying for quite some time now; courtesy of Ben in the form of Stinkfly. While he carried Kim and Ron; with Rufus on Ron's shoulder, Kim had been looking at her Kimmunicator, with the hologram of the box device, the alien they encountered had planted in the sewers, displayed above it, the screen with a GPS.<p>

"Remind me again, what your plan is." Stinkfly asked Kim

"I may not be able to decode all that data, but the box did give off a strange signal." Kim reminded "And there are four more signals just like it, meaning there might be more of those things. If we find one before it's planted, we might be able to find out what it is, without worrying about a force field."

"If we don't die, of over-stinkage first." Ron added, while holding his nose.

"Pee You!" Rufus squeaked waving the smell out of his face.

"Seriously dude, you've got millions of guys inside that fancy watch of yours, you couldn't pick a flyer that doesn't smell like week-old diapers?!" Ron exclaimed

Once that was said, Stinkfly set down on the ground, setting Kim and Ron down; before changing back into Ben.

"We've got aliens out there planting who-knows-what, and your worried about how one of my aliens smells?" ben criticized "You need to prioritize."

"I prioritize!" Ron retorted "I'm just saying…."

While they argued, Kim noticed something on her GPS. "Um, guys?"

"This isn't about how I smell is it?" Ben asked "It's about how I almost beat you."

"What you wanna rematch?" Ron queried

"Guys?" Kim tried

"Weren't you listening?!" Ben stated "We don't have time for that!"

"So why don't we set something up _after,_ then? Ron suggested; the two starring each other down, with Rufus at Ben as well.

"GUYS!" Kim exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Ben and Ron both shouted

"That signal I've been tracking?" She reminded. "It's heading our way."

Right as she said that, a streak flew right by them, getting all their attention. It actually appeared to be two streaks; one was on fire, the other was black with a thin white aura. The streak(s) crashed into a building. It then returned and curved and smashed into the building next to it. It rose, curved and slammed back into the previous building; before returning and flying away.

"First one to the building is a rotten…" Ben began about to activate his Omnitrix; but soon noticed a MMP charged Ron, carrying Kim, jumping from building to building, after the streak. "Ugh. I really hate that guy." Ben thought out loud, changing into XLR8 and zooming after them.

* * *

><p>The streak then came to a condemned building in a construction site, looking like it was about to be torn down, and slammed into it. The three soon arrived, XLR8 changed back into Ben.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked, right as he did, Ben activated his Omnitrix and changed into Diamondhead.

"Wait here." Diamondhead instructed, as he formed a crystal barrier around the couple, much to their surprise. "No offense, you two would just get in the way."

They looked into one of the many small holes in the diamond, which Diamondhead allowed for air supply. "Here's the plan" Diamondhead began "Ben 10 kicks bad-guy ass; TMZ's got the video." He then walked into the building.

"I really hate that guy." Ron said, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"He is trying to protect us." Kim responded.

"Since when do _we_ need protecting?" Ron asked. "Why are you even standing up for him?"

"We did attack him." Kim said

"Okay, we did." Ron admitted

"He also has a point." Kim added "There are bigger things going on right now, and we have no idea what it is, so could you at least _try_ to get along with him?"

Before Ron could respond; booming sounds were soon heard. They looked through the hole and saw small explosions, a few green energy beams shooting out from the building, and several loud thuds.

"Looks like he could use some help." Kim observed.

"I'm on it." Ron said, firing up his Blue aura. He smashed through the crystal. "Hold onto Rufus" he instructed as he handed Rufus to Kim and jumped into the building.

"Ron wait!" It was too late he was already inside. "Boys." She criticized. "Always looking for something to smash."

More and more explosions erupted. More energy beams shot out, and even louder thuds and grunts. Diamondhead and Ron were both sent flying out of the building. Ron landed on a pile of girders, and Diamondhead into a gas tank, which then exploded. Rufus scurried to Ron, worried about him.

Kim was knocked to her feet, with the Kimmunicator on the ground, displaying the box hologram. She grunted as she got up and picked up the device. The next thing she knew, a black (with shades of white) streak grabbed her and pinned her to a brick wall-slab.

"So, what can _you_ do?" Danny Phantom asked the pinned Kim Possible.

Kim was able to slip out of his grip. She rolled around him and threw multiple smoke bombs at him. She took cover behind a crane, looking at the smoke waiting for her foe to step out.

"Who are we hiding from?" A voice asked from behind. She turned and saw Danny and her eyes went wide.

_How did he…?_

Before she could think any further, Danny grabbed her by the collar of her purple shirt and lifter he up.

"I've got some questions for you." He began.

"LET HER GO!" A voice exclaimed, Danny turned to see a blue glowing fist coming to his face.

Ron had punched Danny, sending him into a cement tanker. Danny quickly got up and flew directly to the couple, Ron helping Kim to her feet. Before he could get much closer, a diamond wall formed in front of him. Danny turned to see a smirking Diamondhead.

"Walls?" Danny mused "You're funny." As he said that he went intangible and literally flew through the wall.

Danny landed hovered in front of Kim and Ron, Diamondhead running to their side. With his arms crossed, Danny was not amused. What got his attention was the device in Kim's hand, still displaying the box-hologram.

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes." Danny began, with the three sharing concerned and surprised glances. "A friend of yours maybe? He blew up, so I'll ask you."

"You're not in a position to make demands" Diamondhead challenged.

"He's right, it's three-on-one pal" Ron added

"Count again." Danny said, soon an aura formed around him and two duplicates of him formed behind him, each of the three below, Rufus included, had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

The fight was on.

* * *

><p>Diamondhead had shot multiple diamond fragments at his Danny. Danny just went intangible and let them flew through him. Danny flew in and began blasting him with a barrage of ecto-beams. They had blasted Diamondhead into a large pile of dirt.<p>

"That all you got?" Danny mused, right before a green flash came from the dirt and a red beam shot out, hitting Danny square in the chest.

Danny got up and saw his new foe had taken, on a new form. "Not even close." NRG retorted, from him metal armor.

NRG began blasting beams at Danny. Danny was able to fly around all the beams and flew closer to NRG. He grabbed NRG and slammed him into the ground.

"Let's see what's in that armor, why don't we?" Danny said as he began to tear it open, a mistake on his part. Once it was open wide enough; NRG's true, radioactive, energy form flew out.

"Bad idea guy." NRG began blasting Danny.

Danny took to the sky and it became an Ariel dog fight. Both of them flying around each other at near equal speeds and blasting energy beams. Green and Red beams struck the other, most missed. Soon they were both locked in a beam-fight.

"Is that all _you_ got?" NRG retorted.

"I'm just warming up, and you need to cool down." Danny's eyes then switched to a cyan-blue. Danny's green ecto rays then turned blue. They began to overcome NRG's beams and when the blue beams made contact, NRG completely froze.

The frozen NRG fell to the ground, right when Danny got to him, another green flash occurred. This time, Ben had taken the form of Rath.

"Let me tell you something White-haired guy!" Rath began. "Rath is about to do to your face, what Rath will do to your whole body!"

"That…doesn't… even make sense." Danny said, confused.

"Your FACE doesn't make sense!" Rath shouted as he charged in.

* * *

><p>Ron was able to avoid all the energy beams his Danny kept shooting at him. "You okay in there buddy?" Ron asked Rufus from his pocket, to which Rufus nodded.<p>

This distracted him however as Danny charged in, with his hand holding a charged Ecto-ball and slammed it into Ron. The blast sent Ron flying a crane, demolishing it.

Ron then jumped out, a little bruised, but not too badly hurt. He landed right in front of Danny and began laying a fury of punches. He punched Danny in the chest, across the jaw, in his gut, to his face, and on and on. One punch however was caught by Danny, much to Ron's shock.

"You're strong." Danny observed, his face having little to no damage at all. "But I'm stronger." He said that as he hurled Ron over his shoulder and sent him skidding along the ground.

"I wonder" Danny thought out loud, he then flew straight into Ron, quite literally. Ron clutched his head for a little bit, but he opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing green; Danny had overshadowed him.

The mystic aura dropped. The Danny-possessed Ron walked to a beam and slammed his head on it. He went wobbling for a little bit. Danny left Ron, and shook his head for a little bit. "Can overshadow him, but can't use his powers." He said. "Well, you can't have it all."

Ron's head was shaking quite a bit. His vision cleared and the throbbing stopped. He reformed his aura and turned to Danny. "That was weak dude." Ron criticized

"Just testing a theory." Danny defended. "Now, where were we?" Danny said as he set down. Both of them cracked their knuckles and stretched their necks.

"You might wanna keep that hamster of yours secure. It's about to get ugly." Danny warned.

"'Hamster'?! He's a mole-rat! A NAKED MOLE RAT!" Ron corrected angrily. Rufus shook his fist to Danny angrily, right before sinking deep into Ron's pocket, not wanting to get caught in the slug-fest.

"Whatever." Danny brushed off. "Let's just do this!"

They both charged in, Danny flying, Ron running. Both fists cocked and at the ready.

* * *

><p>The battle between Kim and her Danny (the original) seemed one-sided, with Danny being the winning side.<p>

Danny kept shooting ecto-beams at Kim, to which she was all avoiding. She quietly thanked her agility; but she was really getting tired. Danny on the other-hand, not so much.

Kim began swinging her way through the small constructed building, through the network of beams and girders. Danny went invisible. Kim hid behind the pillar, taking the time to catch her breath. She looked to where her opponent had been and saw nothing.

"You look like you could use a water." She heard a voice in front of her. She looked and saw nothing. Soon Danny turned visible and was one foot away from her. He then punched the girder, as she rolled out of the way. Kim ran on one of the girders close to the edge. Danny blasted ecto beams from his eyes and sliced the girder, sending her falling.

It wasn't too high, so she hadn't received any permanent damage, though she was getting exhausted. She shot a tazzer cord, which hit Danny head on. Danny was shocked a little bit, as he grimaced a little, he grabbed the cord and ripped it off. She had used many wide-eyes tonight.

Danny flew straight down to her and punched. She avoided it at the last minute, but it left a small crater on the ground.

Kim then tried to round house him to the face only for her foot to get caught and Danny quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifter her.

"What are those boxes for?" he asked. "Talk, now!" Danny demanded

"I'm…trying…to" Kim struggled to get out.

Ron then landed on his back, his mystic aura body digging a small trench as he skidded to a halt close to the two. The Danny Ron had fought flew right behind the original Danny. Before anything could be said, the third Danny was sent flying and knocked the other two away from Kim and Ron. The three Danny's rolling on the ground some 15 feet away. The next thing they saw was a fuel tanker flying straight at them.

The explosion had knocked Kim and Ron away, only to be caught by a flying Chromastone (one of Ben's alien forms). He set them down.

"Welp, looks like that's done." Chromastone observed.

"Boy I'll say." Ron added. "A little over-kill though." Rufus whipped the sweat off his forehead in relief.

Kim looked into her hand, it was something she grabbed from Danny during the fight, it made her look confused. She turned her attention to the fire from the explosion. "I'm not so sure." Kim said in a worried tone, pointing to the fire.

The one and only Danny Phantom then walked out of the fire, with an angry look on his face; Ron and Chromastone went wide eyed again.

"Flight, super-strength, ice powers, possession, duplication, intangibility, invisibility, durability, is there anything this guy CAN'T DO!?" Chromastone exclaimed

"We won't stop him. He's pissed off. We have to talk to him." Kim said

"TALK TO HIM!?" Ron and Chromastone exclaimed.

Danny charged straight in. Chromastone formed an energy ball around them just in the nick of time, as Danny slammed the ground right in front of the shield, creating a shockwave which sent the shield rolling with the three (four if you count Rufus) inside it.

Danny then flew in and blasted it with a column of Ecto-energy, sending it high into the air. Danny flew in right above it, and slammed on the shield with both fists cupped together. It landed and went bouncing from rooftop to rooftop. Danny came in and kept punching it over and over, causing cracks to form in the orb-shield. Danny went ahead and punched the shield through multiple buildings.

"Ben Focus!" Kim commanded. "You stop concentrating and that shield breaks apart!"

"Shut up." Ben gritted through his teeth as he continued to concentrate harder and harder.

Danny slammed on the shield, both fists cupped together again. Sending it bouncing through the streets. The shield finally shattered, and the three rolled for a bit. Chromastone had changed back into Ben. Danny went charging in.

"THIS GUY'S GONNA KILL US!" Ron exclaimed.

"No he won't." Kim corrected. "His fight patter, you bruise but you don't kill do you…" she said as Danny flew in closer and closer.

"…Fenton" she finished. Causing Danny to go wide eyed and stop immediately right in front of them.

"How did you…?" he began

Kim soon flashed the item she swiped from him during their fight, his driver's license. "You should really keep this more secure." She suggested with a smug smile.

Danny took some offence and took the card back. "You made your point…" He began, revealing in his hand something he swiped during their fight to, _her_ driver's license "…Kim Possible."

"Touché" Kim replied as she took her license back too. _This guy's good._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Ben began "Are we done fighting?"

"I guess?" Ron mused.

Kim displayed the box hologram. "We don't know what this thing is."

"I don't have a clue either." Danny responded.

Before anything else could be said, a spot-light was shined right on all four of them. It came from one of three police helicopters.

"We can talk later." Danny said, as he took off a man hole cover and the teens fled into the sewers and began running, Danny flew but kept slow pace with them.

"You said one something attacked you and had a box just like it?" Ben asked

"Yeah?" Danny answered.

"Show us." Kim said.

"Kim, what's going on exactly?" Ron asked.

"Someone is strategically placing these boxes." Kim answered. "We need to find out who and why?"

* * *

><p><em>Mutrad, Modula's palace<em>

From a large laboratory, multiple Mutradi scientists were at the counsels working. At the center of the room, observing it all, with arms behind his back, was another Galunian traitor, Baron.

Baron was a former classmate of Lance's at the military training academy, and the school's top-ranking candidate and bully. He used to constantly pick on Lance when they were kids, until Lance beat him at one of the war games and Baron tried to kill him.

Baron was one of the few Galalunian to aid Modula in the coup against Galaluna until the Mutradi forces were pushed back. Baron was young, around Lance's age, but he was Modula's second in command.

"Commander Baron." One of the Mutradi Scientists began, getting his attention. "The devices are all in place."

"Good." Baron said with a smile. He walked to a counsel and activated a hologram, it was Modula sitting on his throne.

"Baron." Modula began "What do you have to report?"

"General Modula" Baron began "I have good news, all of five of the rift-gate generators are all in place."

Modula smiled at this. "Let the invasion begin."

**Me:** Duh, duh, duh!

**Mordecai:** Whoa!

**Rigby:** So that's all the Avengers?

**Me:** Yep

**Muscleman:** Oh man. S*** about to get real!

**Me:** You have no idea.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't wait!

**Me:** I would also like to point out a few things. First, I based this scene to off something that happened in the animated movie "Justice League War"; where it also happened between Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern. Second, "Sam Tasma" is from the DP fic series by Aaron12. Third, for those who are surprised when Kim knew Danny's secret identity, and think the whole world (his world) knows his secret, this too is based off Araon12's fics where its post-PP and the only people who know are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, his parents, and Valerie; that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** This is it.

**Mordecai: **Yes.

**Me:** The moment you all have been waiting for

**Rigby:** Yeeessss.

**Me:** It's finally here.

**Muscleman:** YEEEEESSSSSS!

**Me:** Everything has led to this.

**Grimlock:** YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Me:** The invasion begins

Ch. 6 Invasion

Lance, Illana, and Octus have been standing by the box-device, attached to a rock, which the Mutradi planted. They had little-to-no clue what it was, and they could not ask the Mutradi, considering it committed suicide. Octus had tried scanning it, and had been for the last hour. Illana was sitting on a nearby rock, and Lance had been passing around.

"You seem a little tense, Lance." Illana observed

"Of course I'm tense." Lance replied "We have no idea what's going on; we have no clue what Modula's planning. For all we know, that could be a bomb that could…."

"It's not a bomb." Octus corrected. The two turned to him. "My scan still remains incomplete, but I can safely say it's not a bomb."

"Alright, what _do_ we know?" Illana asked

"This device is Mutradi in nature." Octus began "But its design and components are very similar to Galalunian technology."

This got both their attention. "Keep scanning Octus." Lance commanded "I'm gonna see if Solomon has anything."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Solomon's location, at the make-shift G3 base. Solomon had just been staring at the device attached to the tree, with the G3 men working to see if they could find anything.<p>

_"Solomon, do you read?"_ Lance broadcasted

"I read you Lance. What is it?" Solomon responded

_"Did you find anything on the device?"_ Lance asked

"Unfortunately, nothing concrete at the moment." Solomon began "All we do know is, it's both broadcasting and receiving a signal."

_"Which is going and coming from four other locations"_ Lance retorted _"Octus_ _discovered that. Along with something else. It is Mutradi tech, but its Galalunian design"_

"Probably a curtsey of Modula or another traitor." Solomon theorized

_"I'm thinking the same thing"_ Lance said _"And the other three locations?"_

"They've been secured." Solomon replied "I'll let you know if we find anything." Solomon signed off.

Solomon walked inside his drop ship and checked with a G3 agent at a console. "Any word from the other three locations?" Solomon asked.

"One location has been secured." The agent responded. Displaying a visual of a G3 squad in the Sherman sewers trying to scan the device attached to the wall.

"And the other two?" Solomon asked

"That's a little more complicated sir." The agent replied displaying the visuals of the two locations, showing what happened there.

Solomon looked interested at the visuals of teenagers, most with strange abilities fight each other, or a Mutradi.

"Who are they?" Solomon asked

"Were not sure, sir." The agent responded "We ran their faces through the systems and found no matches."

"That's impossible." Solomon stated "Our system can identify anyone on the planet." _Any one on _our _planet anyway_ "Do we have visuals on them?"

"Yes, sir." The agent answered "They appear to be monitoring the devices as well."

"Keep watch, let's see how this goes." Solomon instructed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the construction site, where Danny, Ben, Kim, and Ron have recently duked it out; they were inside a condemned building. A device had been planted on a pillar, they were unable to touch it, of course with it being shielded. So our teen heroes were getting a little more acquainted.<p>

"So, 'Danny Phantom', huh?" Ben 10 asked. The ghost boy (still in Ghost form) nodded

"What are you, a ghost?" Ron asked

"Half-ghost" Danny corrected "It's a little complicated."

"You're certainly powerful." Kim noted "How strong are you exactly?"

"I can lift near 30 tons, and fly up to 120mph, just to start." Danny said, earning some wide eyes from Kim, Ron, and Rufus; Ben, not so much. "And you're 'Ben 10'? Why do you call yourself that?"

"Well, when I first got the Omnitrix, it let me only turn into ten aliens. After a couple, years I've unlocked a few more, now I have more than seventy. And the name, Ben 10, just stuck."

"Well, it's catchy." Danny congratulated. "What about you 'blue-boy'?" he asked Ron.

"Ron Stoppable." He introduced himself. "And this is Rufus." He gestured to, on his shoulder, who gave a 'hello' wave

"What is he anyway?" Ben asked "Some sort of gerbil?"

"Naked Mole-rat." Ron corrected "As for my powers; it's my Mystic-Monkey-Mojo." He stated with pride.

"Meaning?" Danny asked.

"Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Ron translated "Or Monkey Kung Fu."

"Mystic martial art? I guess I can buy that." Ben said

"Same here." Danny added "And you…?" he asked Kim

"I'm Kim Possible." She introduced.

"You his girlfriend?" Danny asked

"Is it that obvious?" She asked

"A little." Danny responded "You don't have any powers?"

Kim gave a disappointing sigh "I take it you don't approve." She said, in a tone expecting an arrogant response.

"I never said that." Danny said. "People say I'm brave, but I can turn intangible. Ordinary men and women who put their lives on the line, they're the real heroes."

Kim turned to Danny with surprise. "Oh. Well, uh, thanks."

"Yeah you can hold your own in a fight; few can take me on, even fewer than that don't have powers." Ben said. "You're pretty awesome."

Kim rubbed the back of her neck. Ron came in with a bit of a look on his face. "Uh, dudes…" He began

"Don't worry, I have a girlfriend" Danny assured.

"Same here." Ben added.

"Oh. Okay." Ron responded.

"So, were all pretty famous." Kim began "But no one's ever heard of us. How's that possible?"

"We're probably looking at a parallel Earth thing." Ben theorized

"'Parallel Earth'?" Ron asked

"Alternate dimension, different universes." Danny translated

"Of course, heh, I knew that." Ron bluffed.

"I take it you two have experience in that." Kim guessed.

"I visit a few frequently." Ben answered

"I've been to one before." Danny added "One, I prefer we don't talk about."

"Whatever floats your boat, man." Ron said.

"Looks like, we were each pulled from our own Earth, and sent to a different one together." Kim theorized. "But why this earth? And why were we sent here?"

"I'm a little more worried about this thing." Danny said walking to the pillar with the box-device.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a car junk yard, where another device was planted, another group of teenage heroes was getting to know each other.<p>

"So, you're the incarnation of an ancient telepathic cryptid." Rex clarified, pointing to Zak. "And _you're a_ dragon?" pointing to Jake.

"That's right." Zak said.

"It's a little more complicated for me." Jake said "My family possess the ability to transform into dragons. And you're a what?"

"An EVO." Rex said "Basically, a mutant. I have these tiny machines in my body called Nanites. They let me build machines from my body, and grant me technokenetic powers."

"Ummm?" Jake groaned, never heard the term before.

"Meaning, he can control technology." Zak translated.

"Oh." Jake responded

"Who do you work for again?" Zak asked

"Providence." Rex responded. "A global institution. What's weird though, is I can't seem to contact them. You're probably gonna think I'm crazy, but I think maybe…"

"Parallel world?" Zak guessed.

"Yeah." Rex confirmed, with surprise in his voice "How did you…?"

Zak took out his communicator/scanner "My parents made this, so I can contact them anywhere in the world, but I can't get a signal. And I've never heard of Providence."

"So we're likely on a world completely new to both us." Rex theorized. "This could be _your_ earth." He turned to Jake.

"I don't know." Jake said "Maybe, there's no way for me to know. So does your scanner have anything on that?" He asked pointing, with his thumb to the box behind them.

Zak looked at his scanner. "Nothing yet."

"I thought that gizmo can hack anything?" Jake recalled

"Anything _man_-made" Zak said "That thing, wasn't exactly a man."

"Maybe this thing isn't man-made" Rex guessed, looking at the box. "Maybe, it's alien."

"That would explain a few things." Zak responded "You've dealt with aliens before?"

"Well, not me personally." Rex admitted "But I know someone who does."

"Same here." Zak said; unknown to them, they were talking about the same person.

"Parallel worlds, aliens, I thought that stuff only existed in the movies." Jake said. "But anyway, what do we know."

"It's giving out some sort of signal." Zak observed. "There are four more signals just like it"

"Meaning, they're might be more of these things." Rex guessed.

"So let's look at this situation." Jake began

* * *

><p>"A creature showed up out of nowhere, it planted this box-thing, then blew itself up." Danny recalled "But it was trying to get here, like this is where it was supposed to be set up."<p>

"The same kind of thing happened with us." Kim said.

"This can't be a coincidence." Ben said

* * *

><p>"The signals can't be identified." Zak said looking from his scanner to the device "But they are identical."<p>

"Meaning, the same kind of thing must have happened at these other locations." Rex guessed.

"So then,..." Jake began "...these monsters, they're…."

* * *

><p>"…They're soldiers." Danny finished "Expendable soldiers, at that. Planting these devices at all costs."<p>

"That's military tactics." Ben observed

"We might be staring down the barrel of a full-scale invasion." Danny theorized

"Look, I get that we're trying to think of the worse-case-scenario." Kim began "But a 'full-scale-invasion' doesn't that seem a little, paranoid."

"You ever dealt with an invasion before, Kim?" Ben asked. "I've dealt with a few, and in my case, it's not just 'worse-case-scenario', it's a definite possibility."

As they debated, the circle at the center of the device began to glow bright white; instantly getting the four's attention (five, Rufus) and started beeping.

"I didn't touch it!" Ron declared

* * *

><p>The device at the junkyard began to glow and beep as well, getting they're attention.<p>

"What's it doing?" Jake asked

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Rex concluded

Zak looked at his scanner in surprise. "Guys, the signal's increasing, by a lot!" He exclaimed as they backed away from the device

* * *

><p>The same thing happened at the Cliffside by Illana, Lance, and Octus. Octus quickly moved back to his friends.<p>

"What's happening?" Illana asked.

"The signal's increasing, and... oh, no." Octus responded

"What?" Lance questioned

"Its signal, it's identical to a Rift Gate." Octus answered.

Illana and Lance looked to each other in shock, they quickly activated their armor, having an idea of what's coming.

* * *

><p>The G3 team in the sewers noticed the same-thing happening to the box they've been watching. Each of the agents quickly had their guns primed and aimed at the device.<p>

"Sir…." One of the agents began to communicate to Solomon

* * *

><p>"…<em>.Something's happening"<em> The transmission received by Solomon.

"The device starting to act up?" Solomon asked

"_Yes, how did…"_ The agent asked confused.

"Because the same thing's happening here." Solomon answered as he looked at the device begging to activate.

* * *

><p>"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Ben declared, him and the others moved to the other side of the building, the beeping increasing greatly.<p>

* * *

><p>"GET BACK!" Rex shouted as he, Zak, and Jake ran from the increasing beeping device.<p>

* * *

><p>"Be ready!" Illana commanded.<p>

Lance readied all the guns in his armor and aimed at the box

* * *

><p>"Everyone, get back!" Solomon declared, everyone backing away from the device. Solomon soon received a transmission.<p>

"_Sir…?" _the Agent asked.

"Get your men out of there, commander! NOW!"

* * *

><p>At each of the five locations. The device exploded. A white circle formed, and took the shape of a portal. It was a miniature rift gate.<p>

* * *

><p>Within the sewers, the Agents were knocked back by the shockwave. They looked to the portal, and saw shaded figures emerging.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir!"<em> the transmission received back to Solomon with roars, screams and gunfire in its background. "_They're attacking! We are, ah, AH, AHHHHH!" _the transmission cut-off.

"Commander!?" Solomon responded fanatically "Do you read!? COMMANDER?!" no answer.

Solomon looked at the portal.

* * *

><p>Danny, Kim, Ben, and Ron looked at the white portal seeing shaded figures. Soon, dozens of Mutradi began to pour out. Some had jet packs, others ran and charged out, and all were roaring and screeching.<p>

Ben quickly activated his Omnitrix and turned into Armadrillo, Ron fired up his MMP, and all four charged in.

Ron began punching away any alien that came close to him, Rufus dived into Ron's pocket whimpering. Ron grabbed one alien and hurled it toward a crowd, knocking them all down.

Armadrillo began bashing several away with his sheer strength. He grabbed one and shoved its head onto the ground. He jumped and body slammed into a group. They soon began to dog-pile him, only for them shake as Armadrillo activated his jackhammer harms, blasting them all of him.

Danny blasted ecto beams at all the flying ones. He never missed a shot. Some he froze and shattered with a punch. He grabbed one and ripped off its jet pack before tossing it into a group before it exploded.

Kim was just avoiding all the aliens that came at her. One grabbed her and they all began to pile on her.

Noticing this, Danny quickly went intangible and flew in the pile. The pile of aliens then froze, before shattering in an explosion of ecto energy. Danny helped Kim to her feet.

"Still think I'm paranoid?" He asked

"Well, maybe a little less now." Kim answered.

Soon more creatures began to fly out of the portal.

* * *

><p>Mutradi came flying and running out of the Junkyard portal. Rex quickly formed his Smack-Hands and charged in. He smashed and crushed away at any Mutradi within five-feet of him. Two jumped onto him. Rex built his Punk-Busters and kicked them off. He charged in again.<p>

"Dragon Up!" Jake shouted. In his dragon form he flew into the swarm of jet-packed Mutradi. He blasted fire at everything flying. The fire blasted through (literally) the alien flesh like a sword. He began to claw at their jet packs, causing them to over load and explode. Some he tore off and let the aliens fall.

Zak was grateful for his agility as a few aliens tried to punch, claw, and crush him. He used his claw to slice one throat of an alien. He used the grappler on it, to get onto a pile of cars. They climbed after him. He pushed one tipping car down, it fell and smashed all the Mutradi climbing toward him.

* * *

><p>Lance, Illana, and Octus quickly took to the skies as Mutradi came flying out. The aliens wasted no time in attacking their enemies.<p>

Illana's armor fired lasers from her forehead, her chest plate, and hands. She shot every Mutradi that came near her. Shot their jet-packs, their heads, anything.

Lance began pouring it all out with his armor's machine gun wrists. Mowing down the aliens on the ground. A flying Mutradi tackled him, Lance took out one his armor's swords and decapitated the Mutradi. He took out another sword, and now duel wielding he flew in and sliced and diced all the Mutradi he flew towards, literally, cutting a path in the sky.

Octus shot electricity from his hands. The blots killed any Mutradi it make contact with. He ran on the ground at high speeds, knocking away all the aliens he ran into, all in the while zapping any of the aliens in the air. Talk about multi-tasking.

* * *

><p>The G3 agents opened fire, they shot and killed a few Mutradi. But many of the agents were killed. They were either crushed, or ripped apart.<p>

Solomon took out a rapid-fire alien pistol and shot at anything that didn't look human. He jumped into the fray and began shooting. He took up a gun from a dead soldier and shot duel-wielding. He shoved the pistol in one Mutradi's mouth and fired. He used the gun to mow down another coming his way.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" He commanded his troops as they all piled into the drop-ship. Solomon was the last to get on as it began to ascend.

The guns activated and began opening fire, to prevent any Mutradi from getting too close. The ship then took off.

"Get me a report, now!" He commanded.

"Sir." One of the agents responded at the console at the front. "Portals are opening at all five of the locations. They're almost like…"

"Miniature Rift Gates." Solomon finished. "Head back to base, prepare for a counter attack. What's our visual on those kids?"

The agent displayed visual screens on the two locations. "Sir. They appear to be holding their own."

"Keep monitoring them." He instructed as the drop ship flew back to the G3 base.

* * *

><p>The wall collapsed from the condemned building. Mutradi with jet packs came flying outside. Astrodactyl (one of Ben's forms) was flying among them. His energy-whips lashing at all the Mutradi and cutting through them like lightsabers.<p>

The battle now continuing Ron came rolling out, kicking a Mutradi away. One tried jumping only for Ron to punch it away. Another slashed at him, Ron grabbed his arm and threw him away. Another jumped on him, Ron responded by kangaroo-kicking him high into the air. Another tried to bite him, only for Ron to grab his skull and crush it. A little extreme for him, but this was an extreme situation.

Kim wasn't having such luck. One Mutradi grabbed and punched her away. She skidded along the ground to a stop. Having enough, she reached into her belt and pulled out a white ball. She pressed a button, and a white fabric formed around her body. She had donned her battle-suit.

One alien tried to grab her, she jumped, and with her enhanced agility she jumped high and landed on its back with enough force to kill it. Another tried to slash at her, only for her to grab its arm and toss it over her shoulder. An alien with a gun came into view and blasted an energy-ball at her. She saw it coming, and caught it. The hand of her suit took the form of a glove which caught the ball, that she immediately through back at the alien, exploding in its face.

Danny found himself at the bottom of another-dog pile. His body began to glow bright green. An explosion of ecto-energy blasted them all off of him. He noticed many of them coming toward him, which he responded by blasting many ecto-beams and ecto-disks. They blasted and sliced much of the front line, but many still came after him. Danny noticed a joint crane and wrecking ball behind him. He quickly severed the cord and wielded the wrecking ball like a ball-and-chain with ease.

"Come On!" he challenged "Smile for me!" He shouted as began to beat them all away with his new make-shift weapon.

Astrodactyl sliced another Mutradi in half "Is that all you losers…." He looked around and saw no more aliens. "…got?"

He flew down and turned back into Ben. Kim, Danny, and Ron soon joined him. There weren't any more aliens.

* * *

><p>Rex built his slam cannon and began shooting at anything that looked ugly. They kept pouring in, and he kept blasting. Seeing the Mutradi soldiers get to close he withdrew his cannon and formed his BFS (Big Fat Sword) and activated its buzz saw at the end. He charged in and diced and cut all the aliens coming in at him. He also formed his Block-party and engaged the energy shield, bashing anyone he couldn't get with his sword. He had the complete sword and shield package.<p>

Jake blasted an alien's head off with his fire breath and saw more coming in. He discarded the carcass and grabbed one of the broken down cars. With his dragon-like strength, he slammed and bashed all the Mutradi in-front of him. He slammed then tore it in half and sent each half spiraling like a shuriken and they decapitated many.

Three Mutradi were trying to gang up on Zak. He jumped over one, taping his hand behind its head. He rolled under another one's punch tapping its side. And swerved around the last one tapping on its back. He slid away from them. The creatures hear beeping sounds and looked at the places he tapped them, they were bombs. They fanatically tried to pull them off, only for them to explode killing all three of them.

Zak smiled in satisfaction. He turned around to see a Mutradi about to slam its fists down on him, only for a giant orange sword to burst from its chest. The creature died and fell, revealing Rex behind it.

"I got your back." Rex said. Which made Zak smile.

His smile turned to confusion as he looked behind Rex. "I'm not sure you'll have too." Rex turned around and saw nothing.

Jake touched down on the ground next to them, still in dragon-form looking around. All they saw among the wreckage was just the open portal.

* * *

><p>Lance and Illana flew back-to-back hovering in the air, multiple flying Mutradi coming in from all directions.<p>

"You ready for this, Illana?" Lance asked

"Yes, let's do it." Illana responded. She then blasted four beams from her armor; two from her hands, one from her forehead, the other from the chest-plate. Lance activated his machine-gun arms and opened fire. They began to rotate, and were spinning with each-other, moving so fast, bullets and lasers were flying from all directions.

When they stopped spinning, all the Mutradi were dead. Octus had finished off all the Mutradi on the ground and all was silent, save for the humming of the small portal, Octus flew back up to Lance and Illana.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Ben asked<p>

"I'm not sure." Kim responded.

"Did we win?" Ron guessed.

"I don't think this is over, not by a long shot." Danny responded as they turned to the portal. It closed and all that was there was the box just hovering.

* * *

><p>"Is that it?" Rex queried<p>

"Some attack." Jake criticized. "That was only a work-out for me."

"Something's not right guys." Zak said. "Look!" he pointed to the portal, and it deactivated revealing the hovering generator.

* * *

><p>"What, that's it?" Lance asked "Modula must be losing it, if he thought this was gonna kill us."<p>

"Lance, I've got a bad feeling about this." Illana worried. Their armor still active.

"Look down there." Octus instructed and they saw the Portal close and the box just floating in its spot.

* * *

><p>"What happened?!" Solomon asked from the bridge of the G3 base.<p>

"Sir, the portals are all closed at each of the five locations." An agent at a console responded.

"Maybe they've given up?" another agent mused.

"No. This is far from done." Solomon declared. "Be ready."

* * *

><p>At each of the locations, something happened. A large white, horizontal ring formed around each of the generators. From each location, the ring began to circle around vertically. It moved faster and faster. It kept moving until it appeared that a white orb had formed around the generator, the orb was roughly the size of a person.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys" Octus began, getting his comrade's attention "That frequency is greatly increasing! Nearly 10-fold. Almost like a…"<p>

"Rift-gate" Lance finished.

The orb at their location blasted a white beam. The beam blasted diagonally towards Sherman.

* * *

><p>The orb in the sewers blaster upward diagonally as well. It bursted through the streets and into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>The orb within the forest, the G3 destroyed make-shift base, fired a beam of its own. It too blasted toward Sherman.<p>

* * *

><p>Rex, Zak, and Jake all saw their orb blast a beam from the Junk Yard and toward the city.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny, Ben, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all saw the orb in the building blast a beam directly into the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Solomon was seeing all of this from the screens at the G3 base of all five locations.<p>

* * *

><p>At the sky above the center of Sherman, close to where Danny's group was. All five the beams met. The beams still continuing to shoot. The epicenter quickly grew until it reached a large diameter. Large enough to completely circle the Empire-State Building. It stopped growing. All the parties, and civilians in the city noticed it.<p>

Until finally, multiple Mutradi star fighters came pouring out and shooting at the city below.

"Ooohh." Danny grunted. "That's bad."

**Me: **Done!

**Moredcai:** This was a long one.

**Rigby:** This just got intense!

**Me:** And it's only going to get more intense

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't Wait!

**Muscleman: ***Waving shirt around* WHOOOOOOO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** Okay everyone this is it!

**Mordecai:** We have been waiting for this!

**Rigby:** Hell Yeah!

**Muscleman:** It's finally here BABY!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock glad wait is over!

**Me: **All you're waiting is finally over! Avengers Assemble!

Ch. 7 Assemble

The Rift Gate, with five beams shooting to it, keeping it open, had opened, and with it; dozens of Mutradi fighters rained down onto the city. They opened fire and the Mutradi began their invasion and onslaught.

"I can't let this happen!" Danny exclaimed as he blasted to the portal.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Ben just stood there and saw their ally burst into the air to take on the Alien invasion.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Kim exclaimed. "He really thinks he can take them all alone!?"

"He's not." Ben declared. "This may not be Earth but its still Earth."

"Dude, are you crazy?!" Ron exclaimed

"I deal with this kind of stuff all the time." Ben dismissed. He began to walk to the direction of the Rift Gate, but Kim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll die." She said in a worried tone.

"No, I won't" Ben replied.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kim asked

"'Trying to…' I'm not trying to prove anything!" Ben exclaimed. "Look around! There's an invasion and you guys wanna turn tail and run!?"

"I'm… we're…." Ron stumbled, Rufus looked down.

"We've have dealt with an invasion before, but nothing like this." Kim said. "This is bigger than us."

Ben's expressions dimmed a bit. "Look. This is big, your right. It may be bigger than me, and it's definitely bigger than you two." He began "But that's the point of being a hero. It's not about fame, it's about putting other people before yourself, or what you want. It's about doing the right thing just because it's the right thing to do. It's about making a difference. Get out of your own way, focus on what's important: everyone else."

Kim, Ron, and Rufus looked at him, moved by his speech. He really was a hero.

"Okay." Kim said with a smile. "But what do we do exactly?"

"You two see what can you can do about any of those things on the ground, I'm going with Danny." Ben said.

"But what's to stop your 'watch-thingy' from timing out or something?" Ron asked.

"This." Ben replied "Omnitrix, voice command override code 10."

_"Voice command authorized."_ The watch replied in a monotone voice.

"Access Master Control." Ben commanded. The watch suddenly exploded in green light before the light dimmed.

_"Master Control unlocked."_ The watch stated. Ben only did this as an absolute last resort, he would deal with Azmuth later.

"You think you two can handle these things on your own?" Ben asked

"Ben, my friend." Ron began as his MMP aura formed. "It would be our pleasure." He finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>Danny blasted straight up to the portal. The Mutradi forces didn't hesitate to open fire, and Danny didn't hesitate to fire back. Danny flew and swerve around the blasts and blasted ecto beams, never missing a single shot. Each ecto-beam a fighter to pieces.<p>

Seeing more and more Mutradi fighters pour out, Danny swirled around and unleashed a volley of ecto-beams straight into the sky; taking out most of the fighters.

Any fighter Danny missed zoomed past him and began to open fire onto the streets below. Cars exploded, small craters were formed; it was chaos. The panicking citizens were forced to take cover in all the buildings and shops on the sides of the streets.

Seeing the people in trouble, Danny was forced to abandon his attack on the portal and protect the civilians down below.

* * *

><p>Rex flew as fast as he could on his Sky slider, straight to the city; with Jake trailing right behind him, carrying Zak. From the distance they could see what was happening.<p>

"Whoa!" Rex exclaimed "Looks like you were right about the whole 'alien invasion' thing, Zak."

"We gotta get in there and help!" Zak shouted

"How can we help exactly?" Jake asked "I've dealt with plenty of crazy stuff before, but not this big."

"Jake" Rex began "There are innocent people there, they could be dying." Rex's statement made Jake look down a bit. "Well, I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen. I rather die fighting, than live hiding."

"He's right Jake." Zak agreed.

Jake's smile soon faded into an eager grin. "Then what are waiting for? Time to put the put the hurt on those fools!"

The three then flew straight into the city.

* * *

><p>What no one seemed to notice from the portal just above the city; there were two streams of fighters pouring out. One was laying siege to Sherman bellow, the other was heading off into another direction. The direction of a certain alien team.<p>

Lance and Illana could see visuals, from inside their armor, of the Mutradi laying siege to the city and endangering everyone there.

"This is horrible!" Illana exclaimed "We need to get over there NOW!"

"Then let's go!" Lance urged, but before they could get much further, multiple laser blasts shot them and blasted them to the ground.

Though they impacted the ground, they were undamaged.

"Multiple Mutradi star-fighters and drop ships are approaching our position." Octus observed

"_Now_ you tell us?!" Lance exclaimed

The alien fighters began to open fire on the three. They were forced to fly in separate directions from each other.

The alien drop ships shot multiple pods to the ground. When the pods opened, multiple Mutradi soldiers crawled out, each armed to the teeth. They too opened fire on their mortal enemies.

Lance had launched missiles from his armor's sides and each made contact with a ship or Mutradi soldier.

Illana begun to fire lasers as well.

Octus unleashed a torrent of lightning bolts on anything Mutradi related.

As the trio kept fighting, more and more enemy forces kept coming.

* * *

><p>Danny flew between buildings in an effort to shake off the Mutradi forces at his tail and shooting at him. He thought about going intangible and flying through buildings, but dismissed that when he thought about the fighters slamming into the building and killing the people inside, that's when it hit him.<p>

He flew straight down to the ground, the Mutradi fighters following him. He turned intangible and phased into the ground, the Mutradi didn't have enough time to pull up. All of them slammed into the concrete and exploded. There about 10 or 15 fighters there, so it was quite the explosion.

Danny phased up and brushed his hands. He then saw dozens more of Mutradi fighters come up at him and open fire. Before he could react, Ben, in the form of Chromastone, flew up and absorbed all the blasts. Chromastone then redirected all the energy into a colorful laser that destroyed all the fighters.

"Thanks." Danny thanked

"Don't mention it." Chromastone replied.

"Where are Ron and Kim?" Danny asked.

"A few of these ships are drop-ships, and are sending soldiers to the ground." Chromastone relayed. "Kim and Ron are doing what they can there."

"Alright." Danny said. He reached into himself and took out an intangible box, which turned tangible once he took it out. "Give them these." He opened the box revealing a few Fenton Phone ear-pieces. "They're communicators. We'll be able to stay in contact."

"Got it." Chromastone understood. He took the box, put one in his ear, and flew off in the direction of Kim and Ron.

* * *

><p>Multiple police had arrived to the scene. But they didn't have a clue what to make of the scene. Most were just shooting their pistols into the air, desperately trying to shoot down the alien ships.<p>

The captain was among them, when an officer ran to him. "It could be an hour before the National Guard shows up." The officer said.

"'National Guard'?!" The captain exclaimed. "Do they even know what the Hell is going on?!"

"Do we?" The officer replied.

Right then, Rex landed on the police car in-front of them, getting their attention.

"You need men in these buildings." Rex began. "They're people inside and they're going to be running right out into this crap. You take them through the basement or subway, keep them off the streets. You're gonna need a perimeter as far back as Sherman Avenue." Rex instructed, he silently thanked his strategy training with Six and Providence.

"Why the Hell should I take orders from _you_, kid?" The captain asked.

Right as he said that, two Mutradi jumped down right behind Rex. Rex quickly formed his smack hands and blocked their attacks. He punched one and sent it flying smack into a building. He knocked the other one down and crushed it both hands, killing it.

"I need men those buildings." The captain commanded his officers with him "Lead them down and away from the streets." He accessed his Walkie-talkie "We're gonna set up a perimeter all the way to Sherman Avenue."

* * *

><p>Rex formed his Bad Axes and jumped back into a swarming pack of Mutradi. He sliced and diced any that came his way. When they started shooting at him, he drew his block party and formed a barrier around himself. They continued to pond on his shield, it started to crack.<p>

One creature was about to shoot, but it felt a tap on its shoulder. It turned around and saw Zak jam his claw right in its face. As it screeched in pain, it dropped its gun; which Zak immediately picked up. Despite its large size, it was light enough for him to wield, and had the same kind of feel as a Cortex Disrupter, a weapon of his parent's design. Zak shot all the Mutradi pounding away at Rex's shield.

Rex deactivated his shield and saw Zak with the gun. "Congratulations." Rex began "You are officially, a badass."

Zak gave a light laugh. "You too, pal."

They both turned and saw more Mutradi jumping down and charging at them. Jake landed in front of them and carried half a car in each of his hands. He flew in and pounded away all the bad guys with the halves like boxing gloves. When the make-shift weapons fell apart, Jake looked at his surroundings of dead Mutradi with a cocked smile. "Yo! Can I get a 'Whoop! Whoop!'?!"

"Lizard-breath" Rex began "Don't push it." He kidded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the field far outside the city; Lance, Octus, and Illana were facing a continuous onslaught and torrent of Mutradi.<p>

Lance was faced multiple star-fighters and jet-packed Mutradi. They kept coming in too close, so he switched to his short-range weapons; drawing swords from his armor. He flew up and diced everything in sight. Soon a jet packed alien rammed him into the ground and punched his armored face continuously. Lance grabbed its head and crushed it. More and more charged in, until he unleashed a volley of missiles.

Illana wasn't having as much luck either. She kept mostly to the sky. Blasting lasers at her enemies. Her armor did provide her strength and was durable, but the strength was useless due to her enemies attacking from a distance, the laser made up for it a bit, she seemed to be facing an endless wave.

Octus mostly kept to the ground. He had both strength and speed by his side. He grabbed two soldiers by the heads and spun around so fast, the two aliens looked like some kind of ring. He moved and bashed them into an oncoming swarm of enemies. Once they were all dealt with, Octus stopped and saw his grabbed enemies were well-beyond dead. Multiple fighters came at him, and he was forced to retreat.

All the while, the Mutradi were keeping the princess, corporal, and robot away from each other, and appeared to be moving them even further away. The Mutradi knew that, if they could keep the three far away from each other, they couldn't form Titan.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were in the street right below the portal, batting through many Mutradi ground troops.<p>

Kim had three aliens charging in at her. One tried to slash at her, only for her to do a back flip kick to its jaw, dislocating it. Another tried to grab her only for her to activate her battle-suit's force field, another was about to throw a fuel tanker at her. She just crossed her arms. The alien threw it and it exploded. The force field, and Kim, were undamaged, but the two Mutradi near her were dead. She then took advantage of its confusion. She jumped on it, jammed her grappler on its back and shot it at a fast moving star-fighter.

"Enjoy your trip." She said with a good-bye wave. The alien was dragged away into the air by the cord.

She turned to see Ron bashing away a group of aliens with a metal girder like a baseball bat. One jumped on him and hit the bar with cupped fists. Ron kicked the alien away and jammed the girder into its chest, killing it.

Rufus came onto his shoulder and pulled his cheek. "Not exactly the best time Rufus." Ron told him. Rufus pointed to the 90 degree bent girder and to a group of incoming fighters. Seeing where Rufus was going. Ron smiled and threw the girder. It spun like a boomerang and destroyed the fighters.

"Just like Warhak's invasion all over again, huh?" Kim reminisced to her boyfriend.

"You and I remember that _very_ differently." Ron replied.

Four more Mutradi were coming at them, only for Ben in the form of Shocksquatch to land in front of them and deliver yellow lightning bolts directly through their chests. He turned back to Kim and Ron. He held out the box Danny had given him.

"What are those?" Kim asked

"Communicators." Shocksquatch answered "Danny gave them to me so we can stay in contact."

"Good idea." Ron said. "Now we can…"

He was interrupted by a large shadow coming from the Portal.

* * *

><p>Danny had just blasted away a Mutradi fighter when something coming through the Rift Gate caught his attention.<p>

It appeared to be another ship. A much larger Mutradi ship. It appeared to have the equal width of a football field, and the length of two fields. It was shaped like some kind of centipede, and as it flew, it moved like one as well.

From inside the ship, there were many Mutradi operating it. One pushed a button at the bridge console, then many Mutradi shot out of its sides. They all latched onto the building and began firing their weapons into the streets bellow.

It flew right passed Danny, who was looking in wide-eye shock. "Guys…" he spoke into his Fenton Phone.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Are you seeing this?"<em> He asked Kim, Ron, and Shocksquatch down on the streets.

"'Seeing'" Kim answered "Still working on 'believing'." She stated

"Why do I get the feeling things are gonna get much harder for us?" Shocksquatch asked

Ron's jaw hung down, and Rufus looked like he was about to faint.

An injured, and crawling Mutradi was about to fire its gun at the three from behind, when a metal force suddenly crushed him.

* * *

><p>The three turned around to the sound of metal crushing flesh. Rex had withdrew his Punk Busters looking at the three people in front of him. What caught his attention was the symbol on Shocksquatch's belt.<p>

"I know that symbol." Rex began. "Ben?"

Shocksquatch had turned back into Ben. "Rex?" Their confusion turned into relief. "Dude!" Ben exclaimed as they walked to each other and shook hands "Finally a familiar face!"

"Tell me about it." Rex replied.

Kim and Ron walked up with confused looks themselves. "A friend of yours?" Kim asked Ben

Ben looked between them. "Right. Rex; this is Kim Possible, a teenage spy. And that's her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, mystic martial art master." Ben introduced. "Guys, this is Rex Salazar. A guy who can build machines from his body."

"Nice to meet you." Kim greeted.

"Right." Rex said.

Another Mutradi burst onto the scene and was about to pounce on them, only to get shot in the head.

They all turned to the shooter, Zak Saturday, with his new weapon (stolen Mutradi gun).

"Ben!" Zak exclaimed as he ran up him. "Man, am I glad to see you."

"Great entrance their Zak." Rex congratulated. Then they something popped up in each of their minds.

"You know him!?" All three asked at the same time.

"Rex, Zak is from my Earth." Ben briefly explained.

"Wow, talk about a quinidine." Rex stated.

"Speaking of which." Zak began. "This isn't our Earth, and it's not his either."

"Well that complicates things." Ben said.

"You sure know a lot people dude." Ron told Ben.

"Uh." Ben began.

"I'm Zak Saturday." Zak interrupted/introduced.

Right before anything was said five Mutradi came running right at them, but like before, they were stopped. By balls of fire that roasted them alive. They all looked to see the American Dragon land in the middle of the burnt carcasses.

"Jake?!" Kim and Ron both exclaimed

"Kim!? Ron!?" Jake began. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Kim replied

All six of them gathered together. This day was getting even crazier by the minute, for each of them.

"So..." Zak began "This all seems…horrible."

"I've seen worse." Rex stated.

_"Looks like reinforcements showed up, huh? We could use it."_ Danny contacted.

"Boy I'll say." Kim admitted.

"Who's that?" Rex asked

"Danny Phantom." Ben introduced. "Half-ghost guy, very powerful."

_"I can say the same for them."_ Danny began as Ben handed Rex and Zak each a Fenton Phone, and Kim handed Jake one. _"I caught a couple glimpses of them from the air, they can hold their own pretty well."_

"Absoltuley." Ron agreed.

* * *

><p>"You might want to tell them to suit up." Danny began as he flew "I'm brining the party to you."<p>

* * *

><p>They all saw Danny fly into view, and right behind him, was the giant Centipede Mutradi ship. They all noticed.<p>

"I don't see how that's a party." Kim observed.

Danny flew closer to the ground with the centipede ship practically fly on it, just a few inches above the road. Danny flew right above the six and hovered, watching as the ship got closer.

Ben walked casually to the incoming ship.

Kim looked most shocked and walked up just a few inches. "Ben…?" She began

Ben turned back with a smile as he walked. "Hey, haven't you heard?" He asked as the ship got oh-so-close. "I'm Ben Ten."

Ben then transformed into Humungousaur. The massive alien deliver a strong punch directly the ship's front, stopping it in its tracks. The momentum caused the ship to topple over and the end coming down on the other teenagers.

"Hold On!" Danny exclaimed as he charged an Ecto-energy ball and threw it at the ship. It made contact and blew away half the ship.

Below Rex formed his block party with one hand and created a shield to protect everyone, while Ron shielded Kim from the blast with his MMP-charged body. The remains scattered everywhere.

Every Mutradi in the city took notice and roared at the group. The ones scaling the buildings slid down a bit and all snarled at them.

Humungousaur roared back, as the teenage heroes formed a circle together. Danny landed on Humungousaur's left, and the view began to rotate to his right. Zak cocked his alien gun, Rex formed his smack hands, Kim cracked her neck, Ron cracked his knuckles with his blue aura, Jake flexed his wings, and Danny's hands glowed with Ecto-energy.

As the roars could be heard throughout the city, more Mutradi forces poured out of the portal, along with a few more centipede ships.

Kim was the first to notice. "Guys…?"

"Anyone got a plan?" Ron asked

"I do." Danny awnsered. He only caught a glimpse of Rex's, Jake's, and Zak's abilities before, but he got a basic gist, and that was enough; plus he knew a bit about Ben, Kim, and Ron as well.

"Until we can close that portal, we have to keep these things contained inside the city." Danny began. "Otherwise, these things could run wild."

"You, Zak." Danny said pointing to him. "How good is your eye?"

"Real good." Zak replied.

"Alright, I want you on that roof." Danny instructed, gesturing to the roof behind him. "Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Rex, you got the perimeter; anything gets more than three miles out, you turn it back or you turn it to ruble."

"Give me a lift?" Zak asked Rex

"Right." Rex answered. "Better clinch up cryptid-boy." Rex grabbed Zak and formed his boogie-pack, taking off.

"Jake." Danny continued. "You and I are gonna bottle-neck that portal, slow em down."

Jake nodded and took off.

"Kim, Ron." Danny commanded "You two keep all the ground troops occupied."

"Ben." Humungousaur turned to Danny. "Smash everything else."

Humungousaur smiled, he transformed into Jetray and flew straight up, blasting lasers everywhere.

**Me:** Avengers Assemble.

**Muscle-man:** Not all of em bro!

**Me:** Illana, Lance, and Octus will show up soon, no worries.

**Rigby:** Some of the characters already met?

**Me:** Right. Ben and Rex met in the hour special, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United." Ben met Zak in the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "T.G.I.S.". Kim and Ron met Jake in the fanfic "American Dragon: Monkey Power" by Aaron12.

**Rigby:** K got it.

**Mordecai:** This was AWESOME!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock, like.

**Me:** Thanks guys, and the best has yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **The Avengers have assembled

**Mordecai:** This is gonna be good.

**Rigby:** I got the popcorn!

**Muscleman:** I got the drinks

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock so excited!

**Me:** Then, let's begin

Ch. 8 The Battle of Sherman

Danny and Jake flew straight towards the portal.

"So, how are we gonna plug it up?" Jake asked

"Grab my hands, and let loose a torrent of flame!" Danny answered

"What!? Dude, I got a girl-friend, I don't wanna…." Jake started

"Yeah, I got one too, very serious. But we gotta plug that thing up! Come on!" Danny shouted holding out both hands.

Jake sighed. He knew there were bigger things to worry about. Jake took both of Danny's hands in his claws. Danny then began to spin them. They both spun rapidly, it appeared to be a small blur of black, white, and red.

"Let loose your flame! NOW!" Danny commanded as his green eyes turned bright blue.

Jake opened his mouth and unleased a giant burst of flame, while at the same time, Danny blasted massive beams of ice from both his eyes. As they continued to spin at faster rates, a giant vortex of fire and ice had formed almost the size of the portal. The vortex caught in dozens of Mutradi fighters, and even two centipede ships. A massive explosion occurred at the portal.

* * *

><p>Down below, the rest of the teenagers were busy duking it out against the vast alien forces.<p>

Zak had found how to switch the alien gun from short-range to long-range. He had been standing at the corner of a tall building shooting all the Mutradi fighters. He saw vulnerabilities in their engines, and with his good aim and keen eye, he nailed all the engines and took down each fighter he shot at. With his eye, he noticed his friend being chased by many Mutradi fighters.

"Rex" Zak began through his communicator. "You got a lot of bad guys on your six."

"Yeah I know." Rex responded, flying on his Sky-Slyder. "Trying to keep them off the streets."

"_These ships aren't to aerodynamic, they don't turn very well."_ Zak relayed. "_You may want to find a tight corner."_

"Got it, thanks man." Rex thanked.

Rex noticed a tunnel and flew directly into it. It was a small and tight tunnel, so a few alien ships crashed trying to squeeze in it. Any that did make it in, couldn't all fit. They bumped against each other and the walls of the tunnel, until they all finally exploded. Rex flew out the other end of the tunnel, with flames trailing behind him.

"Nice call pal." Rex congratulated. "What else you got?"

"_Ben's taking on a Squad and a few big ships on Seventh Street."_ Zak answered.

"Aww, he didn't invite me?" Rex joked "That's rude."

* * *

><p>Multiple ships were flying in pursuit of Ben's alien form Jetray. Jetray saw a centipede ship flying towards him as well. Getting an idea, Jetray set down on the ground and transformed into Gravattack. Using his powers, Gravattack caught all the fighters with his gravity powers. He spun them around his body faster and faster until a ring had formed. He launched all the fighters' straight towards the centipede ship. At the speed the fighters were flung, they tore through the ship like toilet paper, before it exploded.<p>

Rex had just came by on the Sky-Slider. "Dude! I give that a ten! Pun entirely intended."

"Very funny" Gravattack sarcastically joked, while giving a thumbs up

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were battling all the alien infantry down on the streets below the portal.<p>

Ron used his strength to take on the majority of the aliens. He had punched and kicked many of them, several feet away. He grabbed one that was clawing at him and used him like a baseball bat to bash many others heading his way.

Rufus got Ron's attention and pointed to an empty bus. Ron smiled. He ran to the bus, with his MMP power, he easily picked it up. He threw it and sent it rolling along the streets. It flattened all the aliens that were in the direction he threw it in.

Kim had an alien grab her and force her to the hood of the car. With her battle-suit's strength, she kicked the alien off. She grabbed a sparking wire near her. Her suit could protect her from electricity. She shoved the cord right into the aliens head, the electricity surged throughout its body. It flailed its arms until it finally went limp and died.

She had to sit on the car and take a breather. Ron ran up to her.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed "Hardest….sitch…ever." she got out.

"I can keep going." Ron reassured her.

"I know _you_ can." Kim commented "You're the master of Monkey Kung Fu. But I'm still me. Even with this suit, there's only so much I can do."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "And this isn't gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." He observed as they looked up to the portal and the continuous alien forces coming out of it.

* * *

><p>However, from the portal, three large, flaming, orbs were shot out. Though they did not head for Sherman. They were heading further away, in a different direction.<p>

* * *

><p>During the battle with the Galunians, they did continue to fend off the many alien ships, but their efforts seemed futile.<p>

Lance laid out his guns and shot behind him. Blasting away the five Mutradi fighters pursuing him. A centipede ship had passed over him. He flew to the top of it and landed on its front. He drew one of his armor's swords, and sliced away the front. The ship fell to the ground and exploded.

Lance noticed another centipede ship heading towards him. He drew a spear from his armor and threw it. It made a bulls-eye with the front of the ship and pierced into the ship's bridge. It exploded. The whole front of the ship was engulfed in flames as it fell.

Illana had flown under a centipede ship and activated her armor's head laser. It cut through the ship. She continued to fire as the ship moved, cutting a line directly to the back engines. As it cut through the engines, the back half exploded.

She turned to see many Mutradi fighters flying in her direction. She activated her chest beam and engulfed the fighters.

Octus was flying directly toward a centipede ship. Literally, straight toward it. He had not deterred. He literally flew through it. Blasting his way out through the engines. The ship and taken too much damage from that and fell out of the sky.

Octus noticed three flaming orbs heading towards them. "Guys! Incoming!" He warned his teammates.

"I see them!" Illana relayed.

From each of the three locations, the flaming balls flew past them. Each one had made at least 100 feet from the other before crashing deep into the ground. After that nothing.

"Shouldn't something be happening?" Lance asked.

Octus then scanned one of the orbs but couldn't make out anything. "There is some sort of energy barrier around each of them I have no clue what they are."

Before any of them could say anything else, energy blasts were shot in their direction. Dozens of fighters were heading toward them. The ships were shot down by lasers coming from a different direction.

"Who did that?" Lance asked

"_Looks like you could use some help_" A familiar voice relayed through their armors, and Octus through his systems.

"Solomon!" Illana exclaimed relieved.

A small fleet of G3 fighters flew from the sky and begun engaging the Mutradi fighters and even a few centipede ships. It had now become an even fight.

"Not that we don't appreciate the help Solomon, but what are you doing here?" Lance questioned.

"_G3 is here to help"_ Solomon answered.

"We know! But shouldn't your forces be in Sherman?" Octus asked as well.

"I agree…" Illana began

* * *

><p><em>G3 Flying Fortress<em>

"_…Sherman is under siege! Don't worry about us! Help all those people!" _She instructed

Solomon merely smiled. "Heh. Don't worry. The situation there is being dealt with."

"_What do you mean?"_ Lance asked. "_Are they're G3 forces there too?"_

"Like I said, don't worry." Solomon responded "The city's in good hands."

Solomon watched from the bridge, on a screen, of the ship as the events unfolded in Sherman.

* * *

><p><em>Sherman<em>

Jake had flown and taken out a few fighters he was pursuing with his fire-breath. More fighters came from behind and opened fire.

Danny flew in next to Jake, looked back and fired ecto-beams from his hands at the ships taking them out.

Danny flew into the streets below, knocking away a few aliens in the process. He landed in the area where Kim and Ron were both battling with the aliens.

Kim had axe kicked an alien in the face and round-house kicked it in the face again knocking it down. Ron had smashed an alien with his hands cupped together. Danny blasted an alien or two. Danny shot an ecto beam towards Kim, who had activated her force field, surrounding her and Ron. The beam reflected off the field and cut down all the Mutradi soldiers in front of them.

Danny flew up the closest building, blasting a few aliens scaling up it.

Zak, at the top of the building, switched his gun to short-range, shot away all the closest aliens climbing toward him. Zak saw a ship go by, he switched the gun to long-range and shot the fighter's engines.

The ship flew away and fell. Before it could hit the ground it smashed on an incoming Mutradi ship. On top of the ship was Ben, in his Frankenstrike form, and Rex with his Smack Hands. They both punched away at all the Mutradi soldiers on top shooting at them. Rex with his metal hands, and Frankenstrike, with his electrified punches.

Rex used his Smack Hands to tear off a piece of metal and jam it into the front of the ship. Frankenstrike doubled with his hands cupped together and charged with green electricity, and jammed it in even further.

The alien ship had green electricity surge all the way through it. It fell and crash-landed into a sub-way station. The two took a breather and a look at their work, before smiling and fist-bumping each other.

* * *

><p><em>Mutrad, Modula's fortress<em>

The Mutradi scientists were all at their work stations monitoring the portal and the situation on Earth.

In the middle of the room, on a chair, sat Baron. It wasn't exactly a throne he was sitting on, but he couldn't complain. He was too busy enjoying the moment.

"How's the invasion going?" He asked

"Commander Baron" One of the scientists began "The portal is still open and stable. However, the forces in the city have encountered great resistance."

Baron's smile refused to fade. "It doesn't matter. Whatever resistance they face, they'll wear out eventually."

* * *

><p><em>Sherman<em>

Danny had flown directly toward an incoming Mutradi centipede ship. Neither deterring from their course. Danny went intangible as a blue aura formed around him. As he flew into the ship, it began to completely freeze from the inside. When Danny phased out from the other end, he charged an ecto ball with one hand, and tossed it at the falling frozen ship. It made contact, and the whole thing shattered and exploded.

Danny was catching a bit of his breath. "Hey." Danny began in his communicator "How're you guys holding up?"

* * *

><p>"I can do this all day." Rex answered as he sliced two Mutradi with his BFS.<p>

* * *

><p>"From the looks of it you may have to." Kim replied with a neck chop on a soldier. "They just keep coming."<p>

* * *

><p>"Then we'll just keep fighting" Ben, in the form of Blitzwolfer, replied as he clawed one Mutradi in the face, and blasted another away with his howl attack.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure we can keep fighting." Jake relayed, as he spat out his fire like a flame-thrower, engulfing a squad.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's right." Ron agreed as he spun around, holding an alien by its legs, before letting go and sending it on a trip. "It's only a matter of time before we start to wear out."<p>

* * *

><p>"I know." Danny agreed, hovering. "We gotta close that portal." He looked at the open rift-gate. He then noticed the five beams of energy still streaming toward it, then he remembered. "The boxes."<p>

"_What?"_ Rex asked

"It's those boxes!" Danny announced. "They're the key!"

* * *

><p>"He's right." Zak agreed as his gun finally ran out of ammo. An alien jumped from behind before Zak dove under it, and the alien fell of the edge of the building. Zak took out his scanner.<p>

"Those boxes are each giving the same signal." Zak began "They're emanating the same energy. But they're at their max right now."

_"Meaning what?"_ Kim asked

"Meaning, they can't hold or give out any more power." Zak answered. "That portal is sending back energy as well. The energy being sent and given is balanced, if we disrupt the balance it'll all fall apart."

* * *

><p>"I get it." Rex realized as he blocked an onslaught of alien energy blasts with his Block-Party. "If we destroy just one box, the portal will have to compensate by sending more energy to the other four. But since those boxes are already at their max…"<p>

* * *

><p>"They'll overload!" Jake finished. "Once they do, the boxes will probably explode, or die out. Either way, they'll be out of commission."<p>

* * *

><p>"And the portal will close." Danny added.<p>

* * *

><p>"Impenetrable force-field remember?" Kim reminded. "How're we gonna destroy a box if we can't get through that?"<p>

"What're those shields made of anyway?!" Ron asked

* * *

><p>"Energy." Zak answered. "They're made of pure energy."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll handle it then." Blitzwolfer replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Jake questioned "What do you mean, 'you'll handle it'?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I got an alien who can handle energy." Blitzwolfer answered. "I just gotta get to a box."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay." Danny replied "Ben, I'm closest to you. The two of us will head to a box and take it down. The rest of you, hold these guys off as long as you can."<p>

* * *

><p>"Aye, aye, captain." Rex replied, forming his Slam Cannon and blasting all the Mutradi in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny flew to Ben, still Blitzwolfer, and blasted away all the remaining aliens near him. "Let's go!" he commanded.<p>

Ben had once again changed form, this time into Cannonbolt. "Let's get rollin!'"

Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and down into the streets. He rolled through the streets at incredible speeds. Any Mutradi foolish enough to get in his way instantly got flattened. Some tried shooting at him, but the energy shots barley hurt him with his though hide.

Danny flew right above him and blasted all the Mutradi that didn't get hit by Cannonbolt.

They finally made it to the construction site where they first met. The white beam was still active and reaching the portal. They both made it to the opening of the building. Danny touched the ground and Cannonbolt unfurled.

They both saw the large white, floating orb, with the beam shooting from it. Danny shot the orb with an ecto-beam, but no effect. "Just as I thought. Shield's still up."

"Not for long." Cannonbolt announced. He then transformed into one of Ben's personal favorites, Feedback.

Feedback latched his cord tail and antennae to the white orb, as well as his plug fingers. White energy began to surge through each of the appendages.

"Whoa!" Feedback exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a lot of power." Feedback began "I won't' be able to drain it all, but I can get a small opening through the shield, then you take it out."

"Okay, but you might wanna hurry." Danny reminded.

"I know, they'll keep coming." Feedback remembered.

"That, and we got company." Danny added as he turned around to an incoming horde of Mutradi soldiers.

"Hold them off, I can't fight them like this!" Feedback shouted

"Got it." Danny answered as he charged in, ecto energy pulsing from his hands.

* * *

><p>Back at the battle field. A centipede ship was flying through a building, literally. Jake noticed it. He then spun around and formed fire around his spinning body, like a drill made of fire. He then dove through the ship from the top and tore through it. He repeated the process from the bottom, then the top again, then back the bottom, then the top, until he had made Swiss cheese from it.<p>

Once the ship was destroyed, Jake landed on the ground rather hard than intended. He was pretty tired, he struggled to get up, but was hit by a Mutradi gun shot in the back. His thick, dragon skin protected him, but it still hurt. He turned and saw many aliens approaching him.

* * *

><p>Zak had smacked an alien off the building, using his Claw like a club. He turned and saw at least a dozen fighters heading his way, ready to blow the roof away.<p>

Zak jumped off the edge of the building in the nick of time, just as the fighters shot the roof and it was engulfed in flames. As Zak fell, he launched the grappler of his Claw. It grabbed onto the building. When the cord had reached its limit, his fell stopped. Zak used the momentum to swing into a window from the building. He landed on his back, he was exhausted.

* * *

><p>Rex had crushed an alien with his punk busters. He turned and saw a dozen of Mutradi fighters with their guns primed at him. Rex formed his block party and a shield formed around him. They opened fire and pounded away at his shield, it began to crack as the onslaught continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were back-to-back in the streets, taking on the many, many ground forces.<p>

Ron continued to bash and punch away. Kim was shot on the side from an alien, she fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Ron tuned and saw, along with four Mutradi soldiers shooting at them. Getting angry, he then kicked a car with enough force, it crushed all the aliens.

Ron helped Kim to her feet, the suit had regenerated. "You good?" He asked "Sorry to keep asking that."

"No big." She brushed off. "Suit took most of the impact." Though now, they were starting to loose. _Danny, Ben, whatever you two are planning, you better hurry._

* * *

><p>Feedback continued to absorb energy from the orb, struggling to absorb as much as he could, with no sign of the shield dissipating.<p>

Danny had Ben's back. He stood there and continued to blast away with his hands and eyes. He shot ecto beam and freeze beams. Aliens were blasted away, had holes blasted through them, were frozen, were frozen then shattered, but they still kept coming. "Uh, Ben?"

"I'm…as…hard…as I…can." Feedback got out, he then noticed a small hole forming in the middle of the orb. Knowing he was close, Feedback tried to absorb as much as he could. When the hole was big enough, Feedback could get a clear view of the box.

"DANNY! NOW!" he exclaimed.

Danny turned his attention from the incoming horde and turned around. No time to think, he shot an ecto beam at the box. Direct hit. The box then exploded in a large white explosion, engulfing the small, vacant building.

* * *

><p>The white beam had ceased. The rift-gate then began to fluctuate and condense. Pulses were sent along the paths of the remaining four white beams. The pulses traveled the paths of the beams, until each made contact with the orbs, which grew larger and larger. Inside the orbs, white electricity surged through the each of the boxes until they each exploded. All the remaining beams stopped. With no more energy to feed to the Rift Gate above Sherman, it remained open for a few seconds, before closing for good.<p>

* * *

><p><em>G3 Flying Fortress<em>

Solomon watched as the portal closed. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Sherman<em>

They were all dead. The Mutradi were all killed by the explosion at the construction site. Danny had turned back visible with Feedback. Danny had turned both of them intangible just in time.

They both looked at each other with a smile.

"It's done." Feedback said.

"We did it guys." Danny relayed to his allies through his communicator "Portal's shut down."

* * *

><p>"That's great." Zak began as he looked out the window of the building he crashed into. "But we still got hundreds of these guys out here."<p>

"_Alright."_ Danny responded "_Now let's get them all out of the city."_

* * *

><p>"What?!" Rex exclaimed as he struggled to keep his Block Party up "You just told us to keep them <em>in<em> the city!"

"_That's when the portal was up, and still kept coming."_ Danny replied.

* * *

><p>"I got a plan to take care of the rest of them, but we need to get all of them outside the city." Danny finished.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright. Got it." Jake answered as he took back off into the sky. He flew to the window where Zak was, grabbed him, and flew off.<p>

* * *

><p>Rex formed his Boogie-pack and dropped the shield, and shot off into the air. Rex flew down into the streets, he saw Kim and Ron still fighting. He flew down and picked them both up, and flew off. Rufus still inside Ron's jacket.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben transformed from Feedback into Jetray once more, he and Danny both took off into the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing the teens leave, a Mutradi commander took to his comn device, contacting all the other Mutradi in the city in their language "AFTER THEM! THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! EVERYONE AFTER THEM!" He shouted in Mutrad.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny and Jetray had just made it out of city limits, Danny looked to his left and saw Jake carrying Zak. He looked to his right and saw Rex carrying Ron and Kim. It was everyone, they were flying together.<p>

Rex used his goggles to zoom in on the oncoming horde. "They're coming!"

"How many?" Danny asked.

"Looks like all of em." Rex answered.

"Perfect." Danny replied. "Keep going guys, get them as far from the city as possible."

* * *

><p>The team had flown quite the distance. Until they finally made it to an empty field, with the city just barley in view. They landed, with Jetray turning back into Ben<p>

"They still coming?" Danny asked Rex

"Yeah." Rex confirmed, looking through his goggle. "They'll be here in five minutes tops."

"Hope you have a plan." Kim told Danny.

Danny just stepped five feet out in front of the group.

The aliens were starting to come in view. The oncoming horde had dozens of fighters, two centipede ships, and hundreds of jet-packed soldiers.

"Here they come!" Ron announced.

"I'm not sure we can take all of them like this." Zak guessed.

"You won't have to." Danny announced. The Mutradi were now a football field length away. "You guys might wanna cover your ears."

He inhaled deeply and unleashed a Ghostly Wail, at full power.

The sheer force of it, the ecto-charged sound waves, all at a massive radius; completely engulfed the oncoming horde.

The teenage heroes behind Danny did indeed cover their ears and squinted their eyes shut.

"HE WASN'T KIDDING!" Rex shouted

"WHAT?!" Ben shouted back

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jake yelled

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Kim shouted as well.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Ron yelled loudly

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Zak shouted.

They couldn't hear each other over the wail Danny was unleashing on the horde.

Danny was pouring everything he had into this. And a good thing too. The Jet packed Mutradi were all flung away, but they were killed from the impact of the force-waves. The fighters all exploded. The Centipede ships both lost control and crashed into each other.

Despite all that, Danny continued to pour, he wanted to make sure there were no survivors. When he was certain he got them all, he stopped.

When he stopped. The teens all unplugged their ears and opened their eyes, which went as wide as they ever did. The area in front of them looked like the site of an atomic bomb. The ground was completely flat and barren, save for the charred and ruined metal littered all over.

Jake was the first to break the silence "Aw ya man! THAT WAS OFF THE HOOK!"

The others soon then cheered as well. Danny didn't cheer. He was so exhausted. They all stopped celebrating as they saw a white ring form around him, and he changed back into black-haired, blue-eyed, Danny Fenton. He then fell to his knees, and would have fallen on his face if Ben and Kim hadn't caught him.

They laid him gently on the ground on his back.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Danny said as he breathe staggered "I'll be fine."

"What the Hell was that?" Jake asked

"My Ghostly Wail." Danny answered "My…most powerful…attack."

"I'll say." Ben agreed

"Why didn't you use it before?" Ron asked

"Two reasons." Danny began. "One…I couldn't without… risk damaging… half the city….Two….It really…takes a lot…out of me."

"Weapon of last resort?" Rex asked. Danny nodded. "Yeah, I got something like that too."

"I don't know about you guys." Zak began as he sat on the ground "But I can use a breather."

Everyone else soon followed.

After about five minutes of resting, Ron broke the silence.

"Well, at least it's over." He said. Right as he said that, explosions could be heard in the distance. Coming from a nearby mountain area. Getting all their attention.

"Yeah." Ben began "I don't know about that."

"We gotta…" Danny began as he struggled to get up, but Kim stopped him.

"Whoa Danny, hold on." She started "What are you gonna do? Shot a laser in one hand, hold your IV in the other?"

"I recover quickly." Danny argued.

"Not _this_ quick" Ben began.

"But we can't just sit and do nothing." Danny argued.

"Who said we were?" Zak said with a knowing smile.

"Time for an encore." Jake announced.

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** AWESOME!

**Rigby: **Nice!

**Muslceman:** Seriously bro. That was so awesome

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock, think you cool.

**Me:** Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Hey guys, we're back.

**Rigby:** About time.

**Me:** I'm sorry for the lack of updates, school's starting up for me, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I did before.

**Mordecai:** It's cool, we get it.

**Muscleman:** don't you have something else to say?

**Me:** Oh right. I've recently added profiles on all the Avengers on my deviantart page (Iron117Prime); in case you don't know who some of the Avengers are, now you're able to get a basic run down of them; if you want the specifics, either check out the wikias or watch the shows online.

**Mordecai:** Alright got it.

**Grimlock:** Enough talk! Me Grimlock want story!

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Ch. 9 It Looks Like it's Over (but it only _looks_ that way)

Illana, Lance, and Octus have been battling the relentless onslaught of Mutradi in the mountain area for quite a few hours now; even with several G3 fighters aiding them; they're appeared to be no end of it.

Octus had zapped multiple fighters with his lightning bolts, destroying them. Once he finished them off, he noticed something.

"Lance! Illana!" Octus shouted through their comnlinks "The portal in Sherman. It's closed"

"What?!" Lance shouted back, via comns, as he sliced a fighter in half with his sword. "How's that possible?!"

"I don't know" Octus answered "But the portal has shut down."

"What about the city?" Illana asked via comns, with concern in her voice, while blasting lasers at anything that looked like it was made by Mutradi "What about the Mutradi that already made it through?"

"_They're not there anymore."_ Solomon answered from back on the G3 station

"They just left?" Lance asked for clarification, as he continued his aerial battle

"_According to our sensors, they all left in pursuit of the party they were fighting against, and the forces have all been neutralized" _Solomon relayed, having witnesses all of it from the G3 station.

"But who were they fighting?" Illana asked "Who were…." She couldn't answer when her armor was blasted by multiple Mutradi blasts.

"ILLANA!" Lance shouted, as he witnessed the armored princess plummet to the mountain side.

She landed hard on a large, wide, Cliffside and struggled to get up. Lance immediately landed in front of her. "Are you alright?" Lance asked

"I'll live." Illana reassured "Armor took most of the impact." They both looked up at the incoming squad of Mutradi ships.

"Illana, stay behind me." Lance instructed.

"Lance, there's something I need to tell you." Illana began to confess, but before she could, many of the ships were engulfed in a sphere of green energy, which exploded.

"Did you do that?" Lance asked Illana

"No." Illana answered

The next thing they knew a white and green glowing figure descended in front of them; it was the alien form of Ben Tennyson, known as Atomix.

"Rest now you two." Atomix instructed. "My comrades and I shall take it from here." Atomix then flew off into the battle-field

"Who was that?" Illana wondered

"Maybe they might know." Lance responded, looking in the direction of a red humanoid, dragon-like creature, carrying an exhausted black haired young man.

Jake Long touched down on the Cliffside and set Danny down. "You two." Jake began. "Keep the bad guys away from him." Jake motioned to Danny, before flying off into the battle.

The sight of someone looking hurt immediately made Illana deactivate her armor, and run to check on him; Lance soon followed.

"Are you alright?" Illana asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny answered "Just a little tired."

"Who are you?" Lance questioned, in a way a little close to interrogating.

"I'm a friend, I'll give you the details later." Danny responded.

"And you're friends?" Illana queried

"Don't worry, were on your side." Danny responded.

"Alright then." Lance began "Illana, stay with him, I gotta get back out there." Illana was about to stop him, but Danny beat him to it.

"Dude, don't worry about it." He told Lance.

"'Don't worry'?!" Lance demanded, Illana looked confused at Danny as well. "There are hundreds of Mutradi out there!"

"Hey, trust me." Danny assured with a knowing smile. "Just sit back, and watch the show." He said as he moved into a reclining-like position on a rock.

* * *

><p>Octus was flying parallel to a Mutradi centipede ship. He was about to blast it when he noticed a teenager in a red jacket just standing on top of it. Octus flew and landed on the moving ship right behind the young man.<p>

"What are you doing up here?!" Octus demanded "It's dangerous!"

Rex turned around to the robot, with a smile. "Yeah, for them!" He then placed his hand on the haul of the ship. Blue lines spread from his hand to the ship's haul in a grid like pattern, and soon, the whole ship stopped working all together. Rex formed his Sky-Slider and took off with Octus before the ship fell and crashed below.

"How did you…?" Octus queried

"I'll explain." Rex interrupted "After, we take down these chumps." Rex formed his BFS in one hand, and a Funchuck in the other, before flying off towards an incoming fighter squad, with Octus trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Kim and Zak stood back-to-back on a mountain-top, having been dropped off by Ben a few minutes ago, and were surrounded by a squad of Mutradi soldiers, but neither of them were worried.<p>

"Think you can handle this?" Zak cracked, Claw at the ready.

"I don't know." Kim began, with a cocked smile. A Mutradi soldier jumped toward her, only for Kim to drop to her back, and catch the alien with her feet, and vault him off the mountain completely, with her battle-suit's strength "What do you think?" She cracked back.

"Kim, I like your style." Zak responded, as he extended his claw, and the weapon became a staff.

The aliens charged in. Kim punched and kicked all the Mutradi that came her way. She had time to rest since her battle in Sherman, and with her battle-suit's powers, she was more than a match for these monsters.

Zak didn't have any special suit, but he wielded his claw like a master martial artist would wield a staff. He swung and bashed all the incoming soldiers. The claw end did cut through the creatures' thick hides, and he managed to bash several off the cliff.

* * *

><p>Ron used his MMP powers to jump high enough to slam into an incoming fighter. His blue, mystic aura protected him as he destroyed the fighter. He landed on a mountain side and used his powers to tear off two large rocks from the mountain in each hand. He threw them at two oncoming fighters, and destroyed them.<p>

"Hey, buddy." Ron called to Rufus, "Oh are you holding up in there."

Rufus' head stuck out of his jacket's pocket. He was quite dizzy, and his face was a tad green. He gave a weak thumbs up though.

Ron was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "Just don't puke in there, this is a nice jacket." Ron joked.

Ron then jumped from the mountain-side to continue the fight.

* * *

><p>Jake flew into a squad of fighters. He let loose a torrent of flame all around him. The flames were hot enough to critically damage the fighters. The ships lost control and fell to the ground.<p>

Jake smiled as he watched the alien vessels fall, but lasers shot past him, getting his attention. He turned around to see more fighters heading his way.

He was about to fly in, but Atomix flew in-front of him. Atomix then began to chant. "Homina. Homina. Homina!" As he chanted a green energy ball formed in his hands. He threw it at the squad. The ball exploded and destroyed all the fighters.

"Show off." Jake cracked

"Comrade Jake." Atomix began "This is no time to gloat, but the time to act." He declared as he flew off.

Jake was a tad confused at his allies change in dialect, must have been due to the form he was in "I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

><p>Two G3 fighters had at least six Mutradi fighters chasing them, firing lasers.<p>

"I can't shake them!" One of the pilots stated.

As the Mutradi flew in closer, a figure flew in close to the Mutradi ships, it sliced and bashed them all away with its weapons.

"Good shooting." The second pilot congratulated

"Wha… it… it wasn't me." The first pilot responded.

The figure flew next to them, it was Rex on his Sky-Slider. "You guys might wanna pull outta here." Rex warned, before he flew off.

"Who was that?" The second pilot asked.

"_All pilots disengage!"_ Solomon commanded "_Repeat, all pilots disengage!"_

"Sir?" the first pilot asked

"_Trust me_" Solomon responded "_you would only get in the way"_

With that, all the remaining G3 fighters flew away.

* * *

><p>Down underground. The three large spheres that came through the rift gate portal above Sherman still remain untouched and unmoved. Soon however, the spheres began to crack, almost like, hatching eggs.<p>

* * *

><p>Octus had set down on where Lance and Illana where standing on the large and tall Cliffside. They knew he had set down, but couldn't take their eyes off what was in front of them.<p>

"Are you guys seeing this?" Octus asked, hopping his sight wasn't malfunctioning.

"Seeing it." Illana confirmed

"But having a hard time believing it." Lance added

The three were amazed and shocked at the sight of these strange powered beings, and some appeared to be only teenagers, laying waste to a small army of Mutradi.

The three then heard sliding sounds behind them. They turned to see Kim and Zak sliding down the cliff and landing next to Danny, who had just got back up on his feet, still a tad wobbly.

"Danny, you okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah. I'm good." Danny responded

"Um, who are those guys?" Zak questioned, as the two looked to the princess, corporal, and alien robot who were just starring at them

"Why don't we ask when everyone's done?" Danny said "That way we won't have to hear it twice."

* * *

><p>Rex, Ron (riding on Rex's Sky-Slider), Atomix, Jake flew back-to-back as at least a dozen fighters, and two centipede ships circled them. The Mutradi appeared to have an advantage, but it only appeared that way.<p>

"Comrade Rex!" Atomix commanded "Shield the others!"

Rex nodded and formed his block-party and a shield formed around him, Ron, and Jake. Atomix then smacked the shield, sending it toward the mountain top and away from the Mutradi.

When Atomix was certain his friends were far enough away he began to chant, this time a little slower, as the ships began to close in on him. "Homina. Homina. Homina!" he chanted as he circled his arms and his entire body glow with green energy. "Nuclear Winner!" Atomix shouted as an entire green explosion erupted, engulfing and destroying all the ships, centipedes included. That was the last of them.

* * *

><p>The four then flew toward the Cliffside where the others were. Illana, Lance, and Octus watched as they landed. Atomix flashed green briefly before changing back into Ben Tennyson; the dragon was engulfed in a brief flame before turning back into Jake Long; Ron dropped his blue aura; and Rex withdrew his machines.<p>

The ten teenagers (if you count Octus) stood there.

"Who or what are all of you?" Lance questioned, breaking the silence.

"We were about to ask you guys the same thing." Danny answered

Before anyone else could say anything, the ground began to rumble in a massive tremor.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed "Anyone else feeling that?" he asked as the ground continued to shake.

"It's hard not to." Kim responded

* * *

><p>Underground was shaking the hardest, because one of the spheres was vibrating at an intense rate until finally, it exploded.<p>

* * *

><p>An explosion in front of the mountain could be seen. The ten of them looked at the massive spew of earth and smoke blast in-front of them. As the smoke cleared, a massive figure, almost as tall as the mountain could be seen. Once the smoke and dust-cloud was gone, all ten of them could see it. It was a Mutradi Mega Beast (the same one seen in the finale of "Sym-Bionic Titan"; google "Mutradi Tri beast"). It roared to the heavens.<p>

"Oh great!" rex commented "Now they come in Super-Size!"

"Octus!" Lance and Illana both shouted as they reactivated their armor.

Octus knew what they were thinking. "Initiating Sym-Bionic Titan!" Octus said as his whole body expanded to a massive size. The two armors were swallowed up. There was a bright flash of light, causing the seven teenagers to cover their eyes.

Within the flash, inside Octus' expanded body, one could see Lance and Illana emerging from their armors. The empty armors opened and merged together, along with Octus' circuits. New technology sprang to life inside the body as it began to take form. Lance and Illana moved upward, their bodies in a "T-shaped" position. Small, yellow, electric arcs formed around each of them, and Octus' main component.

When the flash subsided. They all looked wide eyed at what appeared in front of them. The giant, robot know as Titan.

"Whoa." Zak breathed.

"You said it." Danny commented

Jake's and Kim's mouths dropped instantly

"That is… the coolest… thing…. I have ever seen." Ron commented, Rufus nodding in agreement.

Ben and Rex had wide eyes, but they're reactions weren't too surprising.

"You gotta admit Rex; that looks pretty cool." Ben said.

"Yeah, but we've seen things as cool as that." Rex commented

"Depends on what you've seen." Ben added.

* * *

><p>Within Titan, Lance's and Illana's heads appeared in a hologram as they communicated with Octus.<p>

"_We can ask questions about them later._" Illana said. "_Right now we have to take care of this_"

"_Right, let's do it."_ Lance agreed.

* * *

><p>The Mega-beast roared as it ran towards Titan; Titan ran towards the alien as well. When they both met, they immediately begun trading blows. The Mega-beast tried clawing at Titan; only for Titan to block the attacks and deliver punches to the monster's upper body, which it could not block.<p>

Titan grabbed the Mega-beast's head and delivered a knee to the face twice. Titan then kicked the Mega-beast some distance away.

The alien landed on its back, only for Titan to pin it down and deliver multiple punches to the face.

* * *

><p>The remaining teenagers looked at the Godzilla-sized brawl happening in front of they're eyes.<p>

"I think they got this." Rex said.

"Looks that way." Kim added

"Yeah, but it only _looks_ that way." Danny said

"What do you mean? Are you seeing that thing?!" Jake questioned

"Danny's right." Ben said, earing bewildered stairs from everyone but Danny. "That monster's going down to easy."

"Yeah" Danny agreed "This is still far from over."

"Do you always have this kind of out-look on things?" Ron asked "Just enjoy the booya-moment Danny." Right as he said that the ground shook violently again.

"What is that?!" Zak exclaimed. A few seconds later, the ground exploded again, and another Mutradi Mega-Beast appeared, it looked exactly like the one that just showed up.

"I hate it when I'm right." Danny said.

* * *

><p>Titan continued to punch away at the Mega-beast it had pinned down. Titan readied its fist for another punch, only for it to be caught. Titan turned to the second Mega-beast as it grabbed the mech's head with its other claw, lift it with surprisingly great strength, and throw Titan some distance away.<p>

"_Where did THAT one come from?!" _Lance demanded

"_We never saw any Mega-beast come from the Rift-Gate!" _Illana remembered.

"_Those objects we saw."_ Octus recalled

"_The one's you couldn't scan?"_ Illana asked

"_Yes._" Octus answered "_They must have been stasis pods or something that kept the Mega-beasts in stasis, and would activate should their soldiers fall_"

"_Know anything that could HELP us?_" Lance questioned

_"Not_ _yet"_ Octus relayed

Titan tried to get up, only for both Mega-beats to jump on it, and pin it to the ground with they're massive feet. The aliens then began to pound away at Titan with their fists and claws.

Titan tried to get up, but the relentless onslaught from the Mega-beasts kept it pinned down.

* * *

><p>The teenagers watch the scene unfold in front of them, and were not liking it.<p>

Ben had enough of just sitting and watching. "Right. That's it." He declared as he ran and jumped off the cliff-side.

"BEN!" Zak shouted.

As Ben fell he slammed on his Omnitrix, and was engulfed in another bright green flash.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi kept up their flails of punches and claws.<p>

"_If they keep this up, they'll break through our armor soon."_ Octus observed

"_We can't stop them!_" Illana exclaimed.

As one mega-beast was about to slam both its fists onto Titan; it felt a finger tap its shoulder. The creature turned and saw a giant fist gunned for its face. The force of the punch sent the creature away quite a distance.

The second Mega-beast was grabbed by its legs. It was spun around until it was finally let go and sent flying.

Titan looked up and saw a hand outstretched, offering Titan help at getting up. The hand was from Ben's largest alien form, Waybig.

"Need a hand?" Waybig asked.

Titan took Waybig's hand and was helped to its feet. The two giants were of equal-size.

"_What is that?"_ Lance asked

"_It's definitely NOT a Mutradi"_ Octus observed

"_Guys_" Illana began "_It has that same hour-glass symbol as that one with the green watch"_

"_You mean that one that turned into that creature?"_ Lance asked for clarification

"_Yes."_ Illana answered, "_Looks like he's on our side."_

The two Mutradi quickly got up and roared. On got up far from behind Titan, and the other far from behind Waybig. This got both the giant's attentions.

"You take that one." Waybig instructed pointing to the Mega-beast behind Titan. "I got this one." Pointing to the one behind himself. Titan nodded. They both turned back-to-back and charged at the incoming Mega-beasts.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Jake began, as the six remaining teens watch the battle. "Is there anything he <em>can't<em> turn into?"

"Not that I know of." Rex said.

"What can you expect?" Zak began "He's Ben 10."

Once again, the ground shook violently.

"Okay, _now_ what?!" Kim exclaimed

As she said that, a third Mega-beast burst from the ground roaring.

Danny and Jake quickly transformed into their Ghost and Dragon forms, Ron fired up his Mystic Aura, and Rex formed his Boogie Pack.

"Aw crap." Ron commented.

The creature raised both its fists at the group of teen heroes

"MOVE!" Danny shouted sensing the creature's intentions. Ron grabbed Kim bridal style and jumped, Rex grabbed Zak by the shoulders and flew off with Danny and Jake. They just barely avoided the monster's smashing attack.

They flew, or in Ron's case, jumped, away; with the Mega-beast pursuing them.

* * *

><p>Waybig raised his fists at the Mutradi "You are in big trouble; WAY big!" he warned, making a gesture to bring it on.<p>

The Mega-beast complied by charging. Waybig fell to the ground as the creature swung at his face. Waybig vaulted the Mega-beast with his feet over multiple hundred feet away, the monster landing on its back. Waybig quickly got up and ran towards his foe. He jumped and delivered an axe-kick onto the alien's face. Making a large crater with the Mega-beast's head.

"Oh Yeah!" Waybig shouted in joy.

The monster raises its head, opened its mouth, and a large blue laser blasted from its mouth and hit wide-eyed Waybig directly in the chest, sending him flying.

Waybig struggling, got back up on his feet and saw the Mega-beast already on _its_ feet and roaring.

"Okay then." Waybig began "Time for round two" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>Titan was duking it out with the same creature it had fought just before. Blows were traded continuously from the other opponent; neither willing to give up.<p>

Titan delivered a massive kick to the leg, a large popping sound was heard, with the creature screaming in pain. Only for Titan to deliver a round-house kick to the alien's face.

Despite that the alien got back up, it let loose its own blue laser from its mouth. Titan activated its shield and quickly blocked it.

"_This thing's resilient._" Lance observed "_I'll give it that_"

"_It has to have some weakness_" Illana suggested.

"_The creature's hide isn't entirely impenetrable_" Octus began "_Enough pressure should cause it to break_"

"_Got it"_ Lance said.

With that, titan quickly wrapped its arms around the monsters waist and begun squeezing. With the Mega-beast screeching and moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>The third Mega-beast pounded away at the Mountains in an effort to squish the tiny humans trying to escape it.<p>

Danny blasted ecto-beams; Jake shot fire balls; and Rex shot with his Slam-Cannon; but no attack could penetrate the massive Mutradi's outer armor.

"Guys we can't get through that armor!" Kim shouted as Ron continued to jump and carry her.

"I think I got an idea, just keep it busy out here." Danny instructed

"'Out here'?" Rex asked "What are you…" He got where Danny was going. "Wait. You're not gonna…?"

It was too late, Danny flew straight for the monster. He went intangible and flew inside.

Danny turned back to tangible and looked at the gross sight and saw all the Mega-beast's innards.

"Alright, let's see how much damage I can do." Danny said, his hands glowing with ecto-energy.

* * *

><p>Waybig was grappling with his Mega-beast. Both appeared to be equal in strength, but soon Waybig's strength began to fade and he slowly lowered, as the Mutradi slowly pushed him closer to the ground.<p>

Having enough, Waybig decided to play dirty and deliver a kick to the crotch area of the Mega-beast. To his surprise, nothing happened.

"Heh. That usually works." Waybig observed.

The Mega-beast grabbed Waybig and lifted him up. The monster threw Waybig into a mountain.

Waybig slowly got up, and looked to see the monster, once again, open its mouth, a blue glow forming.

The Mega-beast then shot another large blue beam at Waybig. Not enough time to gasp, Waybig crossed his arms in an x-formation right as the beam made contact. Green sparks could be seen from where the beam impacted Waybig's X. A green beam then appeared from the X slowly pushing the Mutradi's blue beam back.

Waybig got back up on his feet, and the two were locked into another stand-off.

* * *

><p>Titan continued to squeeze it's Mutradi around the waist, in attempt to crush it. The monster kept pounding away trying to pound Titan of it, but it had no effect.<p>

"_How… much… more?" _Lance struggled

"_Were almost there!"_ Illana answered

"_Just need to increase the pressure"_ Octus observed

Titan squeezed harder and harder. It squeezed hard enough for the Mega-beast to stop pounding and screech in pain.

Finally, Titan snapped the massive monster in half. Purple slime from the monster's innards spewed everywhere. The two halves fell to the ground. No question, the monster was dead.

Titan, covered a bit in purple goo, turned to the sound of energy intensifying behind it, to see the stand-off continuing.

* * *

><p>Waybig's green beam was still locked with the Mutradi's blue beam. Finally having enough, Waybig poured everything he had into this blast.<p>

The green beam grew in both size and strength as it pushed the blue beam back. The blast point (where the beams met) quickly made its way to the origin, the Mutradi's mouth. When it reached it, the Mega-beast's whole head exploded.

The headless corpse stood for a second before falling backwards to the ground. The audibly breathing Waybig turned to the purple-goo covered Titan just staring at him.

"Hey… at least… _I'm_… not covered… in that." Waybig stuttered, with a joking smile.

The two giants turned to the sound of roaring, and witnessed the third Mega-beast pound away the mountain.

"Guess we missed one." Waybig observed; the two then went straight for the monster.

* * *

><p>Kim, Ron, Rex, Jake, and Zak were able to avoid all the Mega-beast's attacks. Though just avoiding them was exhausting. They won't be able to keep all this up for long.<p>

"We can't keep dodging like this!" Zak commented, holding onto Rex as the EVO flew on his boogie-pack.

"You got a better idea?" Rex asked.

"How long can we keep this up?!" Kim exclaimed, as Ron continued to jump and carry her.

"Not for very long." Ron answered with a smile; Kim looked and saw Waybig and Titan running toward the monster, she too smiled.

"About time." Jake complained, though he was greatly relieved.

* * *

><p>Titan and Waybig were about to close in on the creature, which to everyone's surprise, began to double over in great pain. The monster shrieked, and screamed as it fell to the ground and struggled.<p>

* * *

><p>From within the creature, Danny shot ecto-beams in every direction. He blasted every Mutradi organ he saw. He refused to let up on the onslaught.<p>

Danny blasted, punched, froze, and shattered everything his eyes made contact with, until finally, Danny blasted through a wall of flesh.

Danny saw it; it was a strange-looking organ, but it beat at a steady pace, no doubt about it, it was the heart.

"Watch out." Danny said "You're about to get a heart attack." He observed as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>The Mutradi stood up and screeched to the heavens. Everyone saw the chest cave in greatly. Purple slime poured out of the Mega-beast's mouth like a water fall. The creature then fell backwards and died.<p>

Waybig turned back into Ben; Titan had reformed back to Illana, Octus, and Lance. When the four were at ground-level, they ran to the carcass.

Ron jumped down off the mountain and landed on the ground with Kim and set her down; Rex landed with Zak and withdrew his boogie-pack; Jake landed and transformed from dragon to human; the five ran to the body.

When they all met up at the chest area of the dead creature, they looked in bewilderment. Though Kim, Rex, Jake, Zak, and Ron, even Rufus, had a look of worry.

Soon a white-gloved hand punched through and tore a hole through the body, leading outside. The hole had purple-slime spew all over the ground. The nine took several steps back. Danny Phantom walked out of the hole, soaked in the gross fluid.

"That…" Danny began "…was disgusting."

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Nice dude!

**Rigby:** Yeah, that was so AWESOME!

**Muscleman:** Come on, man! Don't stop there!

**Me:** Sorry, but the next event is large and will need its own chapter

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock understand

**Me:** Thank you Grimlock. Now, I have poll up on my profile that I urge my readers to check out please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** Here we are.

**Mordecai:** I understand these updates are gonna go a bit slower now.

**Me:** That's correct, I've got school, cross country, and a new job.

**Rigby:** Yikes that's a lot, me, I'd just do nothing.

**Muscleman:** Yeah because you're so lazy.

**Rigby:** STOP TALKING!

**Grimlock:** Continue story, me Grimlock anxious!

**Me:** Okay then, let's begin.

Ch. 10 It's Not Over

_Mutrad, Modula's Fortress_

"No, no, no, noo, NOOO!" The Mutradi scientist at the counsel began to shout as new readings began to appear on the screens.

All the scientists were panicking and, typing away at the alien keyboards and computers to make sense of all the data, and hope to reverse it all, to each of their individual grief, they could not.

"What?! What is it?!" Baron demanded standing up from his command chair in the center of the room.

"C… c… Commander Baron" One of the alien scientists stuttered "The rift gate generators… They have… have been"

"Don't stutter, tell me!" Baron commanded

"…destroyed sir." The scientist finished quickly.

"What?" Baron questioned

"All five of the generators have been destroyed commander Baron. The portal is closed." The scientist reported.

"What of our forces?" Baron asked, with an angry scowl forming on his face.

"All their signals have been cut off; they are all dead sir." The scientist answered, sweat dripping off of him.

"And, the Mega-beasts?" Baron asked.

"They too… have fallen." The scientist stuttered, looking away.

Baron could not believe what just happened. It was impossible. No way could that academy wash-out and idiot princess end their, let alone this quickly. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Not possible.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Baron roared; startling all the scientists in the room. "The plan was fool-proof! This can't be happening! It just can't be…"

_"What can't be, Baron?"_ A voice interrupted from behind.

At the sound of that voice, Baron's anger had been completely washed away with fear, for he knew who the voice's owner was. He turned around and saw the hologram of General Modula, no doubt seeking a report.

All the scientists quickly backed away, none of them wanting to give their master the bad news. Baron quickly bowed on one knee.

"General Modula" Baron began "I… regret to inform you that… the portal… is closed. The signals of all our forces are cut off; they have been defeated, as were the mega-beasts. The invasion… has… failed." As he finished, Baron could only think of one thing to do; close his eyes so he couldn't see it coming.

To Baron's great surprise however, his master did not have the rage-filled reaction he was expecting, in fact, if he didn't know any better, it almost sounded like Modula was, laughing. Baron looked up in surprise and confusion at the hologram of Modula, giving a light laugh.

"Master…?" was all Baron could say

_"Oh Baron. You have so much to learn"_ Modula stated _"I never expected that attack to succeed, in fact, part of me was hoping it would fail"_

"My Lord, I…" Baron began "I don't understand."

"_That was not the invasion, but a test run."_ Modula answered.

"'Test run'?" Baron questioned

_"Yes. A test to see if those generators could keep the Rift Gate open for as long as one would wish."_ Modula explained _"And it was successful. During the chaos, a few ships were able to slip by unnoticed to the enemy. I have been tracking them, they are now in position. Now, the true invasion, can finally begin"_

* * *

><p><em>Earth, Valley just outside Sherman<em>

Danny was still in ghost-form, but completely soaked in purple alien goo, standing before the other nine teenagers by the corpse of the Mega-beast he recently killed.

"Dude, you reek." Rex stated

"Yeah, I noticed." Danny retorted.

"Don't worry I got ya." Ben assured, as he activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Water Hazard, much to the surprise of Illana, Lance and Octus.

"Wait, what are you…?" Danny began, before Water Hazard blasted Danny with a large stream of water. The water had completely washed away all the purple slime. When Water Hazard stopped, Danny was dripping greatly. Ben then transformed into Terraspin, he quickly formed his "fan" and blew a giant gust of wind right at Danny, drying him off.

When Terraspin finished, he transformed back into Ben. Danny was now clean, though his hair looked like he just got out of bed.

"Warn me next time you do something like that." Danny told him, striating his hair out.

"You're welcome." Ben retorted with a cocked smile.

"Alright." Ron began "Bad guys toast, now what?"

"Now…" Lance began "Now time for answers from all of you. First off, who are you? How did you get the capability to fend off this attack?"

"Rude much?" Kim commented.

"Uh, did you three, _not _just turn into a giant robot just now?" Zak recalled

"Yeah, man. I think _you _owe _us_ answers." Jakes said.

Lance glared at the teenagers, their apparent lack of authority was ticking him off. "That wasn't a request."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rex began "I didn't realize here that demanding answers was your way of saying 'hey, thanks for saving my ass.'"

Lance was about to say something at Rex, probably something the EVO wouldn't like, if Octus hadn't intervened.

"I think introductions are in order from all of us." Octus said.

"He's right Lance." Illana agreed. "They did save our lives." She turned to the seven (eight if you count Rufus) "Thank you for your help." Illana thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome." Kim responded with a light smile of her own.

"I am Princess Illana of Galaluna." She introduced, with a bow. "This is my body guard, Lance." She gestured to him. "And this is Octus." She gestured to the advanced robot.

"Hello." Octus greeted

"Pleasure to meet you." Danny responded "My name is Danny Phantom."

"Kim Possible." Kim introduced.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron said. "And this is Rufus." Ron gestured to the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"Hello" Rufus waved

"Ben Tennyson." Ben stated

"I'm Zak Saturday." Zak introduced.

"Name's Rex, Rex Salazar." Rex said

"Call me Jake, the Am. Drag." Jake stated.

"Alright." Lance began "Now that we all know each other, would you care to explain to me how you seven were able to fend off an entire Mutradi attack force?"

"'Mutradi'?" Kim asked

"I think that's what those things were called." Ron guessed.

"Yes, that is the name of the species of alien monsters you just fought off." Lance stated. "But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well most of us here, have taken on armies single-handedly and won." Ben began. "I'm pretty sure the seven of us together was more than enough."

"But how?" Lance asked

"What, you want a play-by-play or something?" Rex asked.

"He meant, how did you get your incredible abilities?" Illana told them.

"Yes." Octus began "We have been on Earth for quite some time, but never before have either of us ever seen anyone with any the abilities each of you possess."

"'On Earth'?" Zak questioned "Are you guys, aliens or something?"

"Answer the question." Lance demanded.

"Okay, okay. Geez" Danny said "It makes sense that you haven't seen anything like us on Earth; well, _your_ Earth anyway."

"What do you mean by _our_ Earth?" Illana asked

"You guys ever heard the concept of 'parallel universes'?" Jake asked.

Illana and Lance both looked at each other in surprise.

"The theory that there are multiple universes, with different variations of concepts, items, even people" Octus translated.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Are you all from a parallel universe?" Illana asked.

"Try universes, plural." Kim said.

"Excuse me?" Lance questioned.

"Each of us are from a parallel Earth." Danny explained. "Though some of us are from the same Earth, but there are multiple Earths involved here, not just two."

"I find that difficult to believe" Lance stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, air begun to blow around them. They looked up and saw a G3 drop-ship descend and land about fifty feet away from them. The door opened, and a ramp extended to the ground. Multiple G3 troopers came out of the ship, each bearing a gun.

The seven heroes had a bad feeling about the unfamiliar looking soldiers surrounding them, and got into battle-stances, ready to fight.

"No it's okay." Illana assured her new allies. "They're with us."

Right as she said that, each of the troopers aimed their blasters at the seven.

"You sure about that, your majesty?" Jake questioned.

"Lower your weapons." They heard a voice come from the ship. The man that walked out was Solomon. He turned to the nearest soldier. "I said lower your weapons."

"Yes sir." The soldier responded, and all the troopers lowered their guns and eased their stances; the teenage heroes followed suit as well.

"I apologize, their very cautious." Solomon explained to the teens.

"And you are…?" Kim asked

"My name is Solomon." He introduced. "I'm the head of G3."

"What's G3?" Danny asked

"Galactic Guardian Group." Solomon answered "Were a government organization that deals with alien involvement."

"Never heard of ya." Rex stated

"Of course, you're all from different universes." Solomon recalled.

"Wait, you believe them?" Lance questioned

"Yes, it makes sense." Solomon began "We ran their faces through our databases and found nothing."

"'Nothing'?" Illana asked

"Doesn't G3 have access to all databanks on the planet?" Octus recalled

"Yes, _our_ planet." Solomon answered. "All things considered, I believe 'parallel earths' is the most logical answer."

"This is amazing!" Illana beamed. "We've meet aliens, but never alternate earths before. What are your universes like? You all have to tell me everything!"

Each of them was taken aback by Illana's sudden interest.

"Wow, wow; slow down sister." Danny said.

During this time, Octus had just discovered something that made him shiver in his circuits. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh'?" They all asked

"My scanners have picked up a faint energy signature, identical to the five from before." Octus explained

"What?!" Lance demanded

The seven turned to eachother, each with a confused and worried look on their faces.

"We destroyed all the generators." Rex recalled

"Yeah we did, didn't we?" Jake asked.

"If we didn't, the portal would still be open." Danny recalled

"No, the signal." Octus began. "It's coming from Egypt."

"'Egypt?!" All of them shouted

"Yes, and…" Octus began before something else came up. "Wait, we've got signals popping up in The Amazon; Alaska; the Indian Ocean; Germany."

"All over the world?" Kim asked.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ron asked

* * *

><p>At each of the specified locations; the Egyptian desert, Amazon jungle, Forests of Germany, Frozen land of Alaska, and the surface of the waters of the Indian Ocean. A Mutradi centipede ship had arrived, only these were each twice as big as the ones from the attack.<p>

At the same time, each of the ships began the change. Parts shifted and moved. Soon the ships pointed directly upward. Parts continued to shift. When it was all done, the ships each took the appearances of large towers. With holes on the roofs.

From within the newly converted towers, they each had a control room, each control room had multiple Mutradi soldiers at the many counsels, but at the center of the room, floating in a glass tube extending from floor to ceiling, was a box, a rift gate generator.

At the same time, an alien from each of the towers pressed a button, the tubes surged with white electricity. It seeped into each of the boxes. The electricity intensified until a white light glowed from each of the tubes.

White beams shot out from each of the towers and directly into the sky.

* * *

><p>Back at the valley, everyone looked directly up to see large white beams shoot up into the sky.<p>

Solomon was the first to guess what was going to happen.

"Active the Grid! NOW!" He commanded into his comn to the G3 base.

* * *

><p><em>Earth's orbit<em>

From low orbit, dozens of G3 satellites began to form what appeared to be a grid all around the earth. When it appeared each of the satellites was equal distance away from each other; each satellite was covered in a green energy field. Several small green beams shot out left, right, up, and down. All the beams made contact with each other. When it appeared a grid had formed around the entire planet, the gaps between the lines filled with more green energy until a large green shield formed around the whole Earth.

Right as the shield closed, each of the white beams manage to phase through the shield. The shield still remained up however. Each of the beams met, several miles above the shield. The epicenter expanded until it took the form of a full rift gate.

Once the Rift Gate had formed, an entire armada of Mutradi ships poured out of the portal and went directly for earth.

* * *

><p><em>The Valley<em>

Everyone could see what was happening from the hologram Octus was displaying. They all could look in dread as the ever-growing armada of alien ships began to pour out of the portal.

"This just got a whole lot more complicated." Danny observed.

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** That can't be good.

**Me:** It's not.

**Rigby:** Big fight's coming up right?

**Me:** Oh yeah!

**Muscleman/Rigby/Grimlock:** YES!

**Me:** Until then.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** So, here we are.

**Rigby:** Bet we're gonna see a lot of action right?

**Me:** Not just yet.

**Muscleman:** What? Why not bro?

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock wanna see fight!

**Me: **You will, trust me, just not here.

**Mordecai:** Then what _will_ we see here?

**Me:** You're about to find out.

CH. 11 Here's The Plan

_Earth's Orbit_

The Rift Gate has remained open, with the white beams from the Earth feeding it energy; allowing it to stay open. Hundreds of Mutradi warships have left the portal and headed directly towards the planet, and more and more were pouring out. The ships ranged from small fighters, to large star-ships.

The Earth was covered in a green energy field, which completely encompassed the planet. Save for the white beams of the energy that appeared to go straight through the shield and did not appear to affect it one bit.

One ship had just exited through the portal that dwarfed all the ships in size. It was the Mutradi flag-ship. It was at least twice the size of all the warships around it.

* * *

><p><em>Flagship control room<em>

Inside the Flagship's bridge were dozens of Mutradi working at the controls. One Mutradi sat in the center of the room, on a command chair. A hologram of Modula appeared in front of the commander. The Mutradi commander bowed before his master.

"My lord" The creature spoke in its native language. "The armada stands ready, but a shield has formed around the Earth. We will be unable to invade until it has been brought down."

"_Then by all means_" Modula began "_Bring it down. Once the shield is drop, attack. Leave no survivors in your wake; scorch the surface, wipe it all out."_

"As you wish Lord Modula" The commander replied, as the hologram cut off. "OPEN FIRE!" It commanded

* * *

><p><em>Earth's Orbit<em>

All the Mutradi ships then opened fire. The fighters were the first to attack. Dive-bombing straight for the shield and let loose laser-rapid-fire onto the shield, the bolts had no effect. The fighters pulled away before they could crash into it.

The Warships then opened fire. They sent large lasers directly towards the shield. They exploded upon contact with the shield. The field remained in-tact. Even the flagship opened fire.

All the Mutradi ships had begun to concentrate all their fire onto the shield. Believing all their combined power would be enough to breach it.

* * *

><p><em>G3 Flying Fortress<em>

From the bridge of the massive ship, screens had shown everything that has happening in the planet's orbit outside the shield.

"How's the Grid holding?" Solomon asked

"Sir." One of the G3 agents at the console replied "The shield is holding steady. Though if this rate-of-fire keeps up, the barrier will fall in approximately 24 hours"

"That could be a problem" Solomon heard from behind. He turned to who it was from, Ben Tennyson. Ben, Danny, Kim, Illana, Ron, Octus, Rex, Lance, Jake, and Zak were all on the bridge of the ship, observing everything that was happening. G3 brought them all on-board just after the Grid was activated.

"Forget 'could be'." Kim began "It _is_ a problem! An alien fleet is about to invade the whole DAMN PLANET!"

"I went up against a few armadas myself." Ben replied

"Yeah, well some of us haven't" Zak replied. "This, this is huge."

"Yeah, man. It's… I… I don't know what to do here." Jake admitted

"That makes two of us." Ron added, to which Rufus on his shoulder nodded

"Three." Rex said.

"We don't have time to second guess ourselves guys; that can wait." Danny said "Kim's right"

"I am?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes. An alien armada is about to invade the planet, and we're going to stop it." Danny assured

"What makes you think you can?" Lance questioned

"Dude." Ben began "Are you still second guessing us?"

"That's really starting to get on my nerves." Rex added, not being fond of second-guessed

"How can any of you possibly hope to bring down an entire armada?" Lance demanded. "You're all kids."

"You look around the same age as us." Kim observed "So, I'd watch who you're calling a kid."

"Oh, KP just dissed you!" Ron cracked at Lance, Rufus pointed at Lance in a rub-in-ones-face kinda way

Lance glared at them. He would have said something, if Illana didn't speak first "You could be a little more respectful Lance. They did save all our lives."

"That is true." Octus added

"My point is; just because they beat a small squad, doesn't mean they can handle the entire Mutradi army." Lance defended

"In case you hadn't noticed." Jake said "There were also three GIANT MONSTERS! And we took those down too, you know."

"I think you should indeed show more respect Lance" Solomon said, approaching the group. "After all, they did save your home city."

That made Illana, Lance, and Octus turn to Solomon is surprise.

"They did that?!" Illana exclaimed

"I fail to see how." Lance said

Solomon then turned to his agents at the counsels and nodded. One nodded back, and after pressing a few buttons on a holographic keyboard, multiple holographic screens materialized around the ten teenagers. They each showed video footage of the battle in Sherman. It showed Danny blasting away many Mutradi ships, Kim and Ron duking it out with ground troops, Ben transforming into his many alien forms, Rex using his machines to smash all the evil aliens, Jake roasting them, and Zak snipping them all down with an alien weapon.

They all looked around in surprise, but for different reasons. Illana looked around in amazement, as did Octus (if one could make out an expression in his robot-form); Lance looked in surprise, how could they all be capable of such feats and abilities? Danny and the others looked at them in surprise for a different reason.

"You were spying on us?" Danny demanded, quite angrily, to Solomon.

"Not spying, observing." Solomon corrected

"And it didn't occur to you that we might need help?!" Kim questioned

"Yeah, those guys kept on coming. We fought off an entire ARMY! That's not as easy as it sounds dude." Ron ranted.

"Yeah" Rufus chirped in agreement.

"You appeared to have the situation under control" Solomon defended

"For a while." Rex added "I know it sounds hard to believe, even for me, but we wouldn't have lasted long."

"It wasn't just because you were able to hold them" Solomon began. "You were able to work together, effectively, as a team"

"Well some of us have met before and worked together before" Ben said

"Not all of you. Some of you knew a few, some didn't know any." Solomon stated "But more to it than that, you were able to analyze the situation, and knew what to do." Solomon then showed a screen of Danny blasting the rift gate generator. "You knew how to shut down the portal, and stop the oncoming forces. You thought, you decided, you acted, and you succeeded."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Zak said

"That was AMAZING!" Illana beamed. "You saved our home! I can't belive it! How did you do it? How did you do all those thihgs? Flying, shape-changing, all of it. It's so amazing. It's so incredible!"

"Yes." Lance said "How _did_ you do it?" He questioned in an almost accusing tone.

"Well…" Jake was about to speak.

"If I may." Solomon interrupted. "Correct me if I'm wrong" Solomon then displayed still images of all seven of them. He walked by each image of each person and made a statement.

"Danny Phantom. You can fly, turn invisible, intangible, possess incredible strength, can emit beams of an unknown energy from your hands and eyes, you even possess cyrokinetic abilities and duplication. Kim Possible. While you don't have any powers, you seem quite adapt in many forms of martail arts; jujitsu, kung fu, and even Tae Kwan Do. Ron Stoppable. Whenever you surround yourself in this blue aura, you also incredible strength, durability, and seem a master in a fighting style we cannot classify. Ben Tennyson. You carry a strange watch-like device that allows you to transform into many different form, each with its own unique set of abilities. Rex Salazar you can generate machines from your body that add you in combat, you even possess a technopathic power. Zak Saturday, you seem to have telepathy, but it only allows you to use it on a certain type of creature; other than that you too are quite adapt in many martial arts, you even possess a multi-use weapon, and are capable of mastering any form of technology rather quickly. And finally, Jake Long. You can transform into a dragon-like creature that grants you flight, strength, speed, durability, even a strong fire breath."

They were all taken back by this. This guy had only just met them and he already had a basic run-down of their powers and skills.

"You guys gotta admit, he's good." Ben observed

"Observing, more like researching." Rex stated

"Hey, don't forget to include Rufus." Ron said. To which Rufus nodded

"You are all so amazing." Illana stated. "We haven't seen anything like you guys."

"Can we please get back to the situation of an alien armada about to invade?!" Kim reminded

"At least one of you knows what you're doing." Lance agreed "The Mutradi will eventually break through that shield."

"Since you seem to know much about these guys, maybe you could share some facts?" Danny suggested

"Why would we do that?" Lance questioned

"So we can find out any weaknesses; find a dude in charge or something; anything that can be helpful" Jake replied

"I understood why you _want_ answers." Lance clarified "What I meant is why this would be shared with you?"

"What you expect us to just sit on the side-lines?" Zak said.

"We can help take these guys out." Ron added

"This doesn't concern you." Lance insisted

"When billions of lives are on the line. I _make it_ my concern." Danny stated. "This may not be _my_ Earth, but it's still Earth. I'm not just gonna sit by and let these monsters wipe out all these innocent people. That's not how I do things."

"You'll die." Lance stated bluntly.

"If I die, I die fighting. I'd rather die on my feet, then just sit back and watch." Danny insisted

Illana, Octus, Ben, Rex, Kim, Ron, Jake, and Zak were all impressed by Danny's determination. This boy would never give up, even with the possibility that he might die. Danny Phantom truly was a hero.

"I'm doing this" Danny said. "I'm not backing down."

"Me neither." Ben replied. "I've saved my universe more times than I can count. I've dealt with plenty of invasions myself, I'm in."

Danny and Ben both put their hands together, in the beginning of a group-hand shake.

"You can count me in too" Rex stated, putting his hand in. "Kinda wanted something different to my routine anyway. An alien invasion wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it."

"No way the American Dragon is sitting this out." Jake insisted "I'm gonna show those freaks what happens when you mess with Planet Earth." The guardian of New York put his hand in as well.

"Any scientist would see the odds aren't quite in our favor." Zak began "But the odds can go jump off a cliff. I'm in" He put his hand in the groups.

"This is a little big for me." Kim began "But I never back down. People need help, and I'm gonna help them one way or another. I'm in." She put her hand in.

"If Kim's in, then so am I." Ron added, putting his hand in too. Rufus crawled down Ron's arm and put his tiny hand in the group-handshake as well."

Illana was truly touched by all this. She had only known these people for a short time, and they were already willing to put their lives on the line for the planet. It wasn't even their version of it, and they'll still fight for it. No way, she wasn't gonna be a part of it.

"Well this _is_ my Earth." Illana began "I may not have been born on it, but I swore to protect it. I'm in." She put her hand in as well.

"This is good planet." Octus said "It's my home, and I will defend it. I am also made to protect Illana, and if she insists on going with all of you, I'm in too."

All eyes were set on Lance, who had his arms crossed, with a bit of a scowl on his face that could almost rival Batman's.

"Lance, come on." Illana insisted

"I don't know if…" Lance began

"Dude, just do it." Danny interrupted

"Lance, all three of us are necessary to form Titan." Octus reminded

"Besides, you _did_ hope for more people like us." Illana also reminded

"I did, but…" Lance said

"Come on, Lance, for me." Illana said, giving him almost puppy-dog eyes.

Lance hated it when she gave him that look, but he knew when she had her mind set on something, it was almost impossible to stop her from going. He swore to her father he would protect her, and he couldn't bear to see the person he cares about the most hurt. Lance gave a sigh, before setting his hand in.

"Okay." Rex began "All our hands are in, do we do a group-cheer or…?"

"Way to ruin the moment, man." Ben said

"Sorry." Rex apologized

"If you all are insistent on working together, then maybe information would be adequate." Solomon stated, having observed everything.

"Alright." Illana began. "Lance and I are from the planet Galaluna. It had a benevolent and pacifist monarchy for many generations. The previous ruler was my father, the King. We've been helping to maintain peace with all our inner governments as well as the many governments of our neighboring planets. However, one species that we did _not_ get along with was the Mutradi."

Now it was Lance's turn to speak. "The Mutradi are a bestial, war-like race that thrive off chaos and destruction. For many generations, our planet has been at war with them. However, each side was equally powerful, and neither could gain a concrete advantage over the other. Decades of blood-shed had been more than enough. A truce was called, ending all hostilities between our worlds."

"I take it that didn't last long." Danny guessed

"Not really." Octus answered "The truce was really a façade to get Galaluna to lower their guard. When it was at its lowest, the Mutradi struck. Galaluna was completely unprepared; all defenses were down planet-wide, every major threat was neutralized, the planet was lost in a matter of hours."

"We managed to escape." Illana began "But, we were the only ones… I…" She stammered, unable to continue, not wanting to recount the events of that horrible day. She looked down, and Lance put a hand on her shoulder

"We were the only ones that escaped" He finished for her

The group were both at full attention. Ben had heard of a few situations like this, so he wasn't so surprised, but he didn't like it one bit. Kim, Ron, Jake, and Zak were both shocked; that must have been horrible, they all thought. Danny and Rex we're both familiar with this sort of thing, but hated the situation as well.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said with a great deal of sympathy.

"That must have been rough for you guys." Rex added

"One thing I don't get though." Ben began "If you guys were at a stalemate for decades, how were they able to neutralize _all_ your planet's defenses so easily? They couldn't have known about that."

"That was because of him" Lance uttered in hatred.

One of the G3 agents at the console opened a file and displayed a hologram to the group of the one responsible for Galaluna's fall.

"General Modula" Lance stated in pure contempt

"He doesn't look like one of those freak-bags." Jake observed "He looks human."

"He's Galalunian." Illana replied, that got all their attention. "Or _used_ to be anyway. He was the general of Galaluna's royal military, and a close friend of my father, and me."

"During the war, there was an attack made on the Mutradi home-world of Mutrad." Lance began "It was a complete disaster. They were forced to retreat, Modula was believed to have died in battle, but he survived."

"Let me guess." Danny began "He felt he was left behind and betrayed, so he joined the Mutradi to get revenge."

"Yes." Octus replied "How did you know?"

"I know a guy a bit like that." Danny answered

"Regardless." Lance continued "Modula didn't just join the Mutradi, he became their ruler and master. He led the attack on Galaluna."

"That's how they knew about the planet's defenses." Zak surmised "It was an inside job"

"Modula wasn't the only one." Illana added "A few more high-ranking Galalunians joined him as well."

It was there that Team Titan told the other seven about the fall and reclaim of Galaluna. They paid attention to every detail. How they were able to reclaim their planet with the help of G3 and the Galalunian resistance. Though Modula had escaped

"We thought we had seen the last of him" Illana relented

"Thing with bad guys." Ron began "They always come back, always."

"So, that robot of yours…?" Danny said

"It's called Titan" Octus began "Through the combination of Illana and Lance's armors and my circuits we are able to form Titan. The formation is necessary in the event we face a Mutradi army or a Mutradi mega-beast."

"You mean those Godzilla-sized monsters." Ben recalled

"Yes" Octus answered

"Okay then." Rex began "Now we know who we're dealing with, so the question remains. How do we stop him?"

"The portal." Danny answered "The portal is the key."

"The Rift Gate." Solomon stated

"Of course." Kim recalled. "Back in Sherman, as long as that Rift Gate was kept open, the Mutradi kept coming."

"But the portal was kept open by five different generators." Ben added

"The generators feed it constant energy, balancing it." Zak said

"And since we've got another open above just above the Earth…" Jake said

"The same thing would apply here." Rex finished

"Exactly." Danny replied "This thing has five generators to, feeding it power."

"During this discussion, my agents have been able to track each of the signals that is given off by each generator, and we managed to pinpoint each of their locations." Solomon said, while working at the console. Five images were soon displayed, each image showed the tower that had a white beam shot from it into space. "One located in an Egyptian desert, another in a forest in Germany, the third hovering in the Indian Ocean, a fourth in the Amazon, and the last one in Alaska."

"So same deal here." Jake guessed. "We take out one generator, the whole portal will collapse."

"Who said we'd destroy the portal?" Danny said

"Huh?!" All, but Solomon, replied.

"He's right" Solomon added "If we destroy the portal, what's to stop them from coming back and trying again?"

"The Rift Gate is allowing the armada to come here from the Mutradi home world, right?" Danny remembered

"Yeah…?" Illana awnsered

"A door _out_ is also a door _in."_ Danny said. "I say we commandeer the portal, go through it, and take the fight straight to this Modula-guy."

"That's…" Kim began "That's a great idea."

"Yeah. It's perfect." Ben added

"It's simple, I like it." Zak agreed

"Best idea I heard all day." Rex said

"Turing the invasion on the invaders!" Ron cheered

"Booyah!" Rufus chirped

"I'm all for it." Jake said

"The plan is strategically sound. It might just work." Octus stated

"Looks like we got a plan." Illana beamed

"Looks like." Solomon added

"Then it's settled." Lance said. He had to admit, the plan was brilliant. Modula was an expert fighter and a master strategist, but even _he_ wouldn't see inter-dimensional fighters coming "But for us to commandeer the Rift Gate, we'll have to take all the generator locations. The ten of us will hit each location, one after the other."

"No, that's a waste of time." Danny argued

"I beg your pardon?" Lance questioned

"We're going to hit all five of the targets at the same time, teams of two." Danny said

"Are you kidding!? We'd be hopelessly outnumbered!" Lance exclaimed "When our planet's soldiers fought them…"

"With all due respect, Lance." Danny interrupted "We're not your planet's military. Plus, if we did hit each target one-at-a-time, they would warn the others and be better prepared for us. This way we have the element of surprise."

"He's right Lance" Illana had to agree

Lance had to agree as well, this too was a brilliant strategy. He nodded in agreement

"Okay, then. What's the call?" Kim asked

"Alright." Danny began "Rex and Lance. Kim and Jake. Ben and Ron. Zak and Octus. Illana's with me."

"Sounds perfect" Ben said

"Alright then." Danny said "Let's move people, time is not on our side."

**Me:** Done

**Mordecai:** Avengers Assemble?

**Me:** Yes

**ALL:** AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** I'm back baby!

**Mordecai:** Dude, where ya been?

**Me:** Sorry, I had finals, and the holidays jam-packed my schedule, so it was hard for me to work on my stories.

**Muscleman:** its cool man, we get it.

**Rigby:** Least you're back right?

**Me:** Yep. It took me a while to get back into fanfiction mode, but now I'm back and ready.

**Grimlock:** Me wait long enough! Me see AWESOME STORY

**Me:** Then let's get started.

Ch. 12 The Soldier and The Veteran

The calm, peaceful ocean. Endless blue water as far as the eye could see, nightfall allowed one to see all the stars in the clear sky. In the calm water, you could see the perfect reflection of the night sky. This was perfect serenity.

However, the perfect serenity was broken as a figure soared across the water, greatly disturbing it. This figure was none other than Rex Salazar, riding his Sky-Slyder. He was deeply enjoying the moment, soaring across the ocean at incredible speeds, with the massive grin on his face, he was deeply enjoying the moment.

"WAHOOO!" Rex shouted as he continued to fly. There was another with him, who, however, was not enjoying the moment.

"If you're done messing around, we have a job to do." Spoke Lance, from inside the Manus armor as he flew above Rex.

Rex's smile faded, he sighed as he ascended and flew parallel to Lance.

"You are no fun at all." Rex criticized

"This isn't the time for fun." Lance replied. "We have a mission. Locate the portal generator and secure, in case you've forgotten. Now quit goofing off, and get moving"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Rex waved off.

The two continued to fly parallel to each other across the ocean.

* * *

><p>After about two hours; the two had finally made it to their destination. They were now in the Amazon jungle. Rex was using his BFS to cut through the forestry and carve a path. Lance, no longer using his armor, was walking behind him, looking into a handheld device, tracking the signal of the Rift Gate generator.<p>

"We should be getting close." Lance observed. "According to the scanner Solomon gave us, the generator should be two kilometers ahead of us."

"Got it, then let's keep going." Rex responded as he continued to cut through the green.

"Hold on." Lance said.

"'Hold on'?" Rex questioned. "What for? We're almost there."

"Then what? We charge in without knowing what's in store?" Lance criticized. "No, we need a plan"

"I find life's more fun without one." Rex said

"Like I said, this isn't the time for fun, do you even know what you're doing" the corporal questioned

"Yeah, of course I do." Rex replied "This isn't my first rodeo." He continued as he cut through another layer of jungle

"Oh, so you've dealt with an alien invasion before?" Lance said sarcastically

"Well…." Rex said, rubbing the back of his head. (He hadn't)

"Yeah that's what I thought." Lance said. "I've dealt with the Mutradi before; I know how they work."

"Okay, I may not be some military officer." Rex admitted "But I know what I'm doing; maybe not aliens, but I went up against monsters and psychopaths before."

"Not like this, I guarantee that." Lance responded

"In case you've forgotten; I helped save your city from a full-scale invasion" the EVO reminded

"That was a battle, this is a stealth operation." Lance contradicted. "We need a knife, not a cannon to get this job done."

"Ugh, whatever." Rex dismissed, they continued through the jungle. _Man, this guy's worse than Six_

* * *

><p>The two finally made it to their destination, but we're quite surprised at what they saw.<p>

"Whoa." Rex said.

They saw a massive, wide, black, tower in the middle of a large clearing. The tower had a large white energy-beam shoot off into the sky, feeding the Rift Gate above earth energy to be kept open.

Many Mutradi infantry soldiers we're guarding the outside.

Rex and Lance sunk back into the jungle to avoid being seen.

"Alright, we made it." Lance observed. "The first thing we need to do, is take out the guards so they can't radio for back-up, or warn the enemy already inside the facility."

"Sounds like a plan." Rex whispered

"From what I saw, there were at least eleven guards outside, taking them out shouldn't be a problem." Lance began.

"I'm sorry, how many did you say there we're?" Rex asked

"Eleven." Lance repeated "But from what I can gather from experience, it only takes one to sound an alarm. So we need to kill them quickly and quietly, we can't afford to…" Lance looked up, only to see Rex was gone. "Rex?" He then heard the sounds of Mutradi roaring, guns-shooting, and metal smacking from the tower-area. He didn't have to look to find out what was going on. Lance then face-palmed.

* * *

><p>One Mutradi was stabbed with Rex's massive sword. He formed his slam cannon in his other hand, and shot three more Mutradi running for him.<p>

Rex heard more roaring; he quickly flung the impaled carcass from his sword and into the group of aliens. They caught the body and looked up to a shadow, and saw Rex slamming down onto them with his Punk Busters.

Two more behind them had their guns pointed at him from behind. Only for one to be mowed down from machine gun fire from its behind. The other one looked behind and saw the fist of the Manus armor gunning for its face, sending it flying.

With all the guards dealt with, Lance deactivated his armor and went to Rex

"What took ya soon long?" Rex joked.

"What part of, 'quickly and quietly' didn't you understand?!" Lance demanded

"You said we had to take out the guards, so we did." Rex answered.

"Yeah, great job there." Lance began with sarcasm "Except now, the forces inside tower likely heard all the commotion and are getting ready for battle!"

"Great, more fun for us." Rex said with a smile.

"Haven't you listened to a word I said!?" Lance questioned "How can you be so level-headed about this!?" He exclaimed, grabbing Rex by the jacked.

"First off, hands off the jacket." Rex began, shoving off Lance's hands. "Second, I did hear what you said; except I'm no good with stealth at all."

"You can at least _try_ to treat this seriously." Lance criticized

"I am." Rex replied. "Look." Rex switched his goggles to infrared and handed them to Lance.

Lance took the goggles and looked into the tower. He could see the heat signatures of over five dozen Mutradi inside the tower.

"I checked it out, the whole thing is crawling with bugs. Stealth is not an option." Rex said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Lance questioned.

"I was going to, but then you started yelling at me." Rex answered

"We need a plan, we can't afford to storm an enemy fortress head on." Lance replied

"Like I said, I'm not a soldier, but I've seen my fair-share of war." Rex replied. "I know what I'm doing, so stop treating me like I'm some kind of rookie."

All Lance did was sigh, he could tell this person was difficult when it comes to authority. "Alright. What do _you_ propose we do?"

"Go in, and smack them all." Rex said, forming his smack hands.

"Well, at least you make it simple." Lance replied, activating his Manus armor.

"Then let's crack some skulls." Rex said with a smile. He grabbed the main door of the tower and began to pry it open.

The blunt option was not always Lance's style. _Why couldn't I have gotten paired up with someone else?_

Rex had pried the massive doors off with his metal hands, and met the gazes of dozens of heavily-armed, Mutradi soldiers.

"Well they're onto us." Lance observed. Pulling up a pair of swords for his armor "Think you can handle it."

Rex's smile refused to fade "Thrill me."

The Mutradi opened fire, and they both charged in.

* * *

><p>Near the top of the tower, inside a dark room, an alien figure was observing everything from countless screen showing everything that played out in the tower. It could see the battle unfold, and the two heroes overwhelm the many, many Mutradi soldiers.<p>

The figure looked at the boy that could grow machines from his body, he could be useful. However, what got the figure's attention, was the Galalunian Manus armor. It was the standard for many Galalunian soldiers, but the creature recognized it immediately.

"So we meet again." It spoke, with a smile.

* * *

><p>Rex and Lance continued to battle their way up the tower. From the outside, one could see small explosions from the sides, slowly coming further up towards the top.<p>

The two killed anything that wasn't human, or had a weapon. Rex was not one to kill, but with billions of human lives at stake, he was willing to make an exception.

After less than half-an hour they made it to the top floor. Each room and hall, was twice as tall as Lance's massive armor, so he never once had the need to deactivate it. Rex bashed with his Smack Hands and Fun-Chucks; he sliced and diced with his BFS and Bad Axes; and he crushed with his punk busters.

Lance unloaded with his machine gun wrists, and took out any aliens from a distance; he used nearly every weapon his armor had stored; swords, spears, axes, maces; nothing could stop these two.

Nothing, except for the lack of any more foes. Once they stopped, Rex withdrew his machines and Lance deactivated his armor.

"Not bad for a corporal." Rex congratulated

Lance merely grunted

"Aw come on man, you can stand to lighten up a little." The EVO criticized.

"I doubt that is the trait of a Galalunian soldier, especially with his experience." Said a voice from the end of the room.

The two turned and saw a door open, and a figure behind it. Though, it could not be seen from the shadows. Both young men glared at the figure. However, once the figure stepped out, Lance's look of determination became that of shock, as he instantly recognized the creature.

"Y…y…you." Lance uttered.

"Yes, me." The Mutradi squid assassin, Xeexi, replied.

"Lance, you know this thing?" Rex asked.

"No… it's… it's not possible. You're dead!" Lance said, pointing towards the squid-like Mutradi. "I saw you die."

"Did you, now?" Xeexi asked. "I suppose this is a shock, after so long ago." Xeexi remember everything, recalling how Titan stomped his ship like a bug, with him inside it. "I guess I should give an explanation, before you die." The assassin began. "You see, my autonomy is far different from most other Mutradi. Not only is my body quite malleable, but I also possess the ability to regenerate."

"Regenerate?" Rex questioned

"Yes." Xeexi answered. "You see, after that, _dreadful_, encounter; I had just barely escaped into your city's sewer system. My body had been greatly damaged, so great, even I believed I would die; I placed myself within a hibernation state. I hid myself deep underground, and allowed my vitals to slow to a crawl, allowing me the time to heal." Xeexi then gave a light laugh. "I then awoke, only to find a year had passed. I was eager to catch up with my master. When I finally made contact with my home-world, I was greatly grieved to hear what had happened. My master, and our forces we're pushed back; we had lost the war. You could not imagine my frustration."

"So, you we're asleep, this whole time. You we're healing yourself." Lance surmised

"Yes." Xeexi answered. "However, from this downfall, came the seeds to my master's revenge."

Lance then pieced it all together. "It was you."

"What?" Rex questioned

"You're behind the invasion. You gave Modula the means to invade Earth!" Lance exclaimed, pointing to the accused.

"Yes I did." Xeexi said. "I am not only an assassin, but a master at espionage. Now, not only will my master have his revenge, but I can have mine as well. A most fatuous turn of events that you came to me, Corporal Lance. After I kill you; I'll be going for the Princess."

That tore it. Lance reformed his Manus armor, and Rex his Smack Hands. Xeexi charged.

The squid was quick to avoid both attacks. He wrapped around Lance's armor. Lance then flew straight through the ceiling and onto the roof. Rex formed boogie-pack and flew up.

* * *

><p>The roof, was a wide, doughnut-shape base. The large whole in the center, had the massive energy beam shooting out into the sky, to the rift gate.<p>

Rex tried to grab and smash Xeexi with his Smack Hands, but the squid was much too fast for him. Xeexi was just able to jump back from a crush with cupped Smack Hands; he then leapt towards Rex and slashed him with his sharp tentacles.

Rex grunted in pain, and clutched his side.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Xeexi insulted. "Don't worry, boy. I'll put you out of your misery."

"Don't bet on it, squid-boy." Rex replied

At that instant, a Manus axe came right onto Xeexi, who was quick to avoid it just in time. Xeexi leapt back again, only for Lance to let loose on his armor's machine-gun wrists. Xeexi then made an effort to scurry away, and was sure to avoid every bullet that was biting at his trail. Xeexi then looked in front of him to see Rex swing both Bad Axes, about to cross his arms.

Xeexi was fast to avoid this as well; ducking, limbo-style, with the blades just barley grazing his face.

Lance immediately stopped firing to avoid shooting Rex.

Xeexi wrapped his tentacles around Rex. Rex formed his boogie pack and took off, to try and shake off the creature.

Xeexi merely angled Rex's wings, letting them fly towards the massive energy beam.

"Be careful." Xeexi teased "That there is raw energy. One touch, and you'll die instantly; and painfully. Hahahaha!"

Rex tried to squirm the squid-Mutradi off of him, but Xeexi had a firm grip on his wings. However, two purple spears, came straight up vertically, severing Rex's mechanical wings, freeing him from Xeexi.

Rex let himself fall quite a bit before forming his boogie pack, to get some distance from Xeexi; who managed to hit the roof at full-impact. The creature quickly got up, protected by its malleable body.

"A little Warning NEXT TIME!" Rex exclaimed to Lance.

Lance didn't answer as he flew straight for Xeexi and attempted to slice him with his swords.

Rex quickly regained his breath, he turned and saw he was only a few feet from the massive beam. He really should be thanking Lance, if it hadn't been for him, he might off….

Rex stopped his train of thought, and got an idea. "'Die instantly' huh?"

* * *

><p>Back on the roof, Lance had tried everything to hit Xeexi, but couldn't even touch him. No weapon, short-range or long-range could even make contact. At this rate, he'd be at this forever. Until Rex contacted him through the comn, so Xeexi couldn't hear them.<p>

"_Lance. I got a plan."_

"A plan, you say?" Lance said, with sarcasm. "An _actual _plan?"

"_Ugh! Yes! You need to let that freak pin you down."_

"What!?" Lance exclaimed "How's that gonna…"

"_Just do it! Trust me!"_

Lance had his doubts, but he had to finish this so they can stop the invasion. Lance couldn't come up with any strategy that might help here. It seemed he had no choice.

Putting his trust in Rex, he intentionally slowed down, leaving an opening available. Xeexi took the opening, and tackled Lance.

He pinned the Manus Armored warrior down to the ground, ready to finish Lance off with one of his razor-tipped tentacles.

"Any last words, for your beloved princess?" Xeexi mocked.

"Thrill me." Lance said.

"Interesting choice." Xeexi replied

"I wasn't talking to _you_" Lance corrected.

Xeexi looked confused, but before he knew it, he found himself completely wrapped in a big, metal cable. He quickly turned and looked in shock at Rex, who had formed his Blaster Caster whip.

"Order up!" Rex shouted "Got a serving of FRIED KALAMARI!" Rex cracked/shouted as he yanked the shocked Xeexi off Lance and onto the beam.

"Oh no. No. No. NOO. NOOOO!" Xeexi exclaimed.

"Aw man this is gonna hurt." Rex muttered.

Rex had bashed the wrapped monster into the energy beam with his whip. The whip exploded, sending Rex rolling back, clutching the smoking hand that formed the whip; he and Lance both looked at the beam.

Xeexi screamed as his body quickly vaporized against the column of pure energy, leaving nothing left, even on an atomic-level.

"Regenerate from _that_." Lance said.

"Yeah… wait." Rex began, his mind wrapping what came out of Lance's mouth. "Did you just, make a joke?"

Lance deactivated his armor and got up. "Don't get used it, not one of my talents." He walked to Rex and offered him and hand. Rex took it and was helped back to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rex nodded

Lance then opened the comn channel. "Solomon, this is Lance. Rex and I just secured the generator location in the Amazon."

"_Understood."_ Solomon replied on the comn. "_I'm sending G3 soldiers to keep the location secure. Maintain your position until they arrive, as soon as they do, report back to base."_

"Got it." Lance answered, closing the comn. "Once G3 has the location secure, we'll head back." Lance told Rex

"One down, four to go." Rex said.

"Let's hope the others are having similar results." Lance said.

"Worried about your Girlfriiieeend?" Rex teased, causing Lance to glare.

"What?" Rex asked _This is gonna be a loooong wait._

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** Nice dude, you still got the touch.

**Rigby:** Yeah, this was awesome.

**Muscleman:** Yep. Totally worth the wait.

**Me:** Thanks guys.

**Grimlock:** Me like this! Update more soon!

**Me:** Oh I will, I will. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait.

**Mordecai:** Its cool dude, we get it.

**Rigby:** You need to find some free time in your schedule dude.

**Muscleman:** Guy's got work AND school, show some respect dude.

**Me:** It's okay Muscleman, he doesn't even have a high school diploma.

**Rigby:** STOP TALKING!

**Grimlock:** SHUT UP AND CONTINUE WITH STORY!

**Me: **Yeah, sure no problem.

Ch. 13 Aliens, Monkeys, and Alien Monkeys

The sun was pretty high. It was desperately hot outside, but anyone who would be caught dead in the heat would ignore it after seeing the massive sphinx statue that stood out, one of the last remnants of the ancient Egyptian culture.

However, about two miles behind the man-made statue, was something not man-made. Something even larger. The Mutradi portal generator. The tower stood at least twice as high as the sphinx and was twice as wide, all the towers around the planet stood this tall. The massive white beam continued to shoot out into the sky, keeping the massive rift gate open above the earth.

Landing just at the base of the sphinx was the two man team sent to secure the tower, Ben Tennyson and Ron Stoppable. Ben had just transformed back to human from Jetray and had carried Ron the whole way. Despite there being a massive alien tower, both of them enjoyed the sight of the massive statue.

"Even though this is a parallel Earth, you still can't deny the Ancient Egyptians are true artists." Ben admired as he saw the sphinx.

"For once, we agree on something." Ron admitted, with Rufus on his shoulder chipping "Uh, uh" in agreement.

"Okay enough sightseeing, we got a job to do." Ben said as they both directed there attention to their goal behind the sphinx.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not gonna complain about getting some exercise." Ron began "But couldn't Jeffrey have landed closer to the tower?"

"'Jeffrey'? Dude, it's 'Jetray'" Ben corrected "And don't you think I would have landed closer if I could have? We don't know what kind of defenses they have, better to take a subtle approach."

"Oh right." Ron realized "Eh, I knew that."

"Riiiiigghhtt."

With that, they began their mission.

* * *

><p>The two just made it around the sphinx, but quickly hid behind a large rock. A good thing to, as they saw at least twelve armed Mutradi guards.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked "We sneak in all-ninjaey and take the controls?"

"No, we're supposed to clear the area, meaning we take them all down." The Omnitrix wielder corrected

"No stealth?" Ron asked, with Rufus looking surprised, due to him and Kim usually taking more stealthy approaches when entering a villain's lair.

"I'm not too good with stealth anyways."

"Eh works for me."

Rufus shrugged.

Ben then activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Wildmut, Ron fired-up his Blue Mystic Monkey aura and the two leapt right at the guards.

* * *

><p>One Mutradi guard heard an unfamiliar roar and turned to see Wildmut leap on top of him. Wildmut quickly bit down onto his throat and crushed his windpipe, killing it. Ben rarely killed anyone, but knew it had to be done, these Mutradi we're monsters and had to be stopped.<p>

This quarrel caught the attention of all the other Mutradi guards and ran towards Wildmut. Wildmut roared and snarled at them, they snarled back. Amidst the snarls, Ron jumped above Wildmut and attacked

"SURPRISE!"

Ron delivered a two-palmed-thrust to the chest of the Mutradi in front of him. The impact not only crushed the alien's ribs, but sent him flying directly into the crowd, it almost sounded like a bowling ball hitting pins.

The remaining Mutradi quickly regrouped and opened fire on the duo. Wildmut was very quick and agile, able to avoid nearly all the shots; Ron was pretty agile himself.

Wildmut ran around a crowd of Mutradi and leapt onto the one in the center. He bit down onto its gun. The gun quickly began to glow and spark, it was overloading from the damage. Sensing this, Wildmut leapt from the group just as the gun exploded. The shrapnel pierced all the Mutradi and killed the group, Wildmut smiled in satisfaction.

Ron delivered a round-house to a Mutradi's head, completely giving it a 180 degree turn. One tried to punch him from behind, Ron grabbed the alien's arm and through him over his shoulder. He picked it up by the leg and began to swing it in a circle before letting go, sending it flying into the back of the head of the sphinx statue.

More shots we're opened fire on Ron from behind. He turned just in-time for a few shots to hit him. The blue monkey aura around him protected him from sustaining fatal injuries, but the shots still stun.

There we're at least four more left. Ron jumped out of the laser path and, in the same massive leap, gave an axe-kick right to a Mutradi's face, three left. One tried to jab Ron with a ratherly large spear, not impressed, Ron sliced the spear's head off with just his hand. He delivered a punch to the alien's gut, he then grabbed the creature as it left the ground and slammed it hard into the sand.

Two more we're left. Both had their guns primed at him, but Wildmut rammed into one from behind and slashed its throat. The last Mutradi grappled Wildmut in a head-lock, but Wildmut was a lot stronger than he looked. He grabbed the Mutradi soldier's arm that was around his throat and heaved him over himself, landing onto a rock. Wildmut jumped onto the alien and slammed his head so-many times on the rock until both it and the creature's skull split. Once the monster was dead, Wildmut roared in triumph, as a lion would over his defeated foe.

The scene was observed by the monkey master and naked mole rat. "That seemed a little over-board." Ron observed, commenting on how extreme Wildmut went, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

Wildmut turned to Ron and growled a bit, causing Rufus to hide behind Ron's head. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He quickly added.

Wildmut simply snorted. He turned to the tower and sniffed the air for a few seconds.

"Okay, bad guys out here are done let's go." But, Wildmut stopped him from going. "Dude, what's the problem?" Wildmut growled and snorted. "Uh dude, yeah, I don't speak growl."

Wildmut snorted and pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his collar and turned back into Ben.

"I was trying to tell you there are at least fifty Mutradi soldiers in there."

"How do you know? You didn't have eyes?" Ron questioned

"But Wildmut does have a nose, a really good one."

"So fifty more bad guys? Yeah, couldn't Solomon have sent us more of his G3 guys to help us out?"

"Dude, first off; we took down a whole more than that when Sherman was attacked." Ben pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"And second, if it _we're_ too much for us, what are a bunch of grunts with guns gonna do other than get shot and die. The two of us we're the best option."

Ron relented, knowing Ben was right. "Oh. Yeah that's a good point."

"That being said, why did you bring the gerbil along?" Ben asked

"Hey!" Rufus chirped, shaking his small fist.

"Dude, he's a naked mole rat." Ron corrected "And he's my best bud."

"But why bring him? We're about to storm an alien fortress with the fate of the planet on the line, and you wanna bring your pet?!"

"He's not just a pet!" Ron objected "And he's a lot more resourceful than you might think, he's saved me and Kim many times."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

The two glared at each other briefly. Ben decided to break the tension as it wasn't getting them anywhere. "Okay, look. We got a tower to secure, so let's work toghether to take it down, okay?" He offered his hand to shake.

Ron and Rufus looked at each other, Ben did help a lot in the Sherman attack, and he really didn't seem like a jerk after all, not like he first thought of him. Ron sighed and shook his hand "You got it dude."

* * *

><p>The two we're at the main door. "So do we just knock or…." Ron began. Ben slammed on his Omnitrix, turning into Bloxx.<p>

"Bloxx? Yes. Good choice Omnitrix."

"So what does he do?" Ron asked.

"You're about to find out." Bloxx said as he pried open the door.

The Mutradi inside immediately turned their attention to the apparent 'Lego-alien' at their door-step (literally) and opened fire. Bloxx just punched at the blasts, the blasts knocked multiple small blocks off Bloxx's hands, but he quickly regrew more. He stretched his arms and shot his fists out so fast they knocked away all the Mutradi in front of him. Bloxx quickly rolled up into a ball and rolled around, crushing all the Mutradi that he missed. The first floor was now clear.

"Not bad." Ron congratulated as he walked inside. With Rufus nodding in agreement. "What now?"

"There's at least one squad inside each floor hear all the way to the top." Bloxx explained "I got a plan, since I can take down bad guys quicker, no offense…"

"None taken." Ron wasn't exactly a fast-paced-fighter.

"You can punch a hole in the ceiling, I'll leap up and take out the squad, and then we'll repeat the process until we get to the top." Bloxx explained

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said. Rufus then motioned several punches and kicks. He then refired up his MMP "Going up!" He leapt and punched a massive hole in the ceiling.

Bloxx extended his upper body into the hole. He came up from the floor of the second floor and pressed his Omnitrix symbol, turning into Spider-Monkey.

The green flash caught the attention of the three Mutradi present. The primed there guns at him.

Spider-Monkey shot web from his tail and snagged all the guns away, he then ensnared one of the surprised aliens, completely encasing it in a cocoon. The second one was about to crush him, but Spider-monkey leapt into the air and shot web into the creature's mouth. He then quicky took the web-rope and with surprising strength (given his scrawny appearance) swung the creature into the wall. The last one tried to punch him, only for Spider-monkey to leap onto his arm and deliver many punches and kicks onto the poor evil alien's face.

"You're good!" Spider-monkey called to Ron.

Ron leapt from the hole. "Nice job dude. You really…. AAAAHHH MONKEY! MONKEY!" Ron shouted, and leapt away assuming a fighting stance.

"Ron?" Spider-monkey questioned

"Monkey's don't talk!" Ron quickly shouted "And there not blue, and they don't have four arms, or green eyes or…."

"Woah dude! Calm down!" Spider-monkey urged. He pressed the Omnitrix and turned back into Ben. "Dude what's up?"

"Ben? That was you?" Ron asked

"Of course it was." Ben answered "Who we're you expecting? Rambo?"

"That was one of your aliens?" Ron asked, with Rufus face-palming at Ron's recent episode "Oooooh."

"Wait? You're afraid of alien monkeys?" Ben questioned

"Not alien monkeys, just monkeys in general. And I'm not afraid of them!"

"You sure didn't act like it. Wait, you're afraid of monkeys. But aren't you like some kind of Mystic Monkey master?" Ben asked

"It's a long story. And I'm not afraid of Monkeys!"

Ben snorted a bit, before bursting into laughter. He clutched his stomach as he laughed, finding the idea so ironic he couldn't help but laught.

"It's not funny." Ron uttered.

"Aw come on man. You gotta admit it's a little bit funny. The Monkey Master is _afraid_ of Monkeys."

"I know, I know. Can we please just go?"

Ben still giggled a bit. "Okay sure, sure."

Ron then fired up his MMP again and punched another hole in the ceiling.

* * *

><p>From outside the tower, we can hear multiple sounds. Shots being fired, aliens roaring, people being punched, metal crushed, energy surges. We can even see a few fire balls, lasers, blue electric balls, yellow electric balls, shoot out from the inside. From each floor we see a green flash as Ben assumes a diffrenet alien form.<p>

After about 30 minutes, the two punch their way to the roof. They now stood open the circular roof of the tower and could see the beam shoot out from a massive hole from the top, with an equally massive white energy beam shoot out into the sky.

"That's it, then." Ben said

"We cleared all the floors." Ron recalled

"And took down all the bad guys." Ben sad as well.

"Looks like we won." Ron observed with Rufus chirping "Wahoo!"

Right after that, a large gargling sound was heard.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Ben hopped

"Not mine." Ron answered, the two looked at Rufus who shrugged.

The same sound was heard, it came from behind the beam. Coming from around the massive beam was a ten-foot-tall, black blob Mutradi alien; the same kind of Tar monster that invaded Sherman high a few months back.

"Boss battle?" Ron asked

"Boss battle." Ben confirmed, before transforming into Big Chill.

The creature roared at its enemies ready to fight.

Big Chill flew towards the creature. "I think it's time you cool off." Big Chill cracked before unleashing a massive breath on the creature, slowly freezing it. The creature began to reach for Big Chill, who kept up his assault. Just when the semi-solid hand was inches from its prey, it completely froze from the inside out.

Ron then leapt above Big Chill and slammed his cupped-hands-together onto the frozen creature, shattering it.

"Well that was easy." Ron noted. Only for Big Chill and Rufus to face-palm at the same-time.

"What? What!?" He asked to both of them

"Dude, you never say it was easy, _ever_!" Big Chill sternly replied

"Why?" Ron asked

Right as he said that, the frozen pieces began to quickly melt, due to the heat from the weather and the nearby energy beam. The melted pieces then quickly reformed and the blob was back.

"That's why." Big Chill answered.

"Ooooohhhh." Ron said.

The creature roared. He tried to slam his fists down on the duo, only for Big Chill to grab Ron and fly a great distance away from the creature.

"Ice won't work on him." Big Chill observed "So how about we work from the other end?" He pressed his Omnitrix symbol and transformed into Swampfire.

Swampfire formed a massive fire ball and threw it straight at the creature. Only for the creature to open its mouth and quickly swallow the fire ball. It then burped out steam.

The jaws of the Monkey Master, Fire-Plant alien, and Naked Mole Rat all dropped to the ground.

"He… swallowed… it?" Swampfire observed

"We're…. in…. trouble." Ron added

The blob moved with incredible speed towards the duo, only for both to jump far to the left. Swampfire shot many smaller fireballs at the blob. These ones actually hit the creature, but only seem to sting it rather than hurt it.

"Hang on." Ron said as he again fired up his blue aura "I'll take care of…"

Swampfire put his hand in front of Ron. "Bad idea."

"What? Why?"

"Look." Swampfire said. He quickly threw seeds at the creature. Many vines rapidly grew from the seeds and tied it up completely, only for the blob to expand and consume the vines completely.

"If it could do that, what do you think will happen to you if you try to punch it?" Swampfire asked rhetorically

Ron and Rufus shivered at the thought of being sucked into a blob. "Good point, I do not want to become the guy from Night of the Blob 2." With Rufus shaking his head

The creature moved again with incredible speed. Swampfire got an idea, no time to think, he quickly pushed Ron outta the way and the creature ensnared Swampfire.

Ron watched in shock as Swampfire uselessly struggled against the blob and was completely engulfed.

"BEN!" Ron shouted. Shock then morphed into anger and rage. "That's it! You're going down, Blob boy!" Ron slammed the ground. With his mystic strength, the floor around the blob shook as it all caved in and the creature fell down.

"That was for you Ben." Ron said. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry for thinking you we're jerk." Rufus took out a mini-hackney blew his noose as tiny tears formed. "You we're the most awesome guy I met. You can turn into dozens of cool aliens. Ben Ten, I just wish, that maybe, we could have been friends. I'll miss…"

Soon the ground shook a bit, and a giant black blob fist broke through the ground. Causing Ron to stumble. He looked up in fear as the blob-fist shifted back into the form of the blob monster. It looked down at Ron in anger, it formed two fists, raised them, ready to crush Ron.

"Rufus, close your eyes." Ron said, Rufus covered his eyes with his paws. Ron knew he couldn't beat this thing with his power, he just wish he could tell Kim he loved her one last time.

A green flash erupted inside the creature, getting it's and Ron's attention. The blob clutched its lower stomach in pain and fell to the ground.

Ron quickly got up and moved back a few feet and watched the creature howl in pain. There was something strange happening. Ron and Rufus both noticed and watched. Was it…. Getting smaller?

The blob was indeed decreasing in size, in fact, it looked like it was imploding. From the bottom of the creature, it became clear what was happening. Because the creature's body was flowing into the mouth of Ben's alien from, Upchuck.

Upchuck was swallowing the blob whole. Before long, Upchuck managed to devour the whole creature. He spat out his tongue in disgust. "Aw man, that tasted worse than expired milk!" He rubbed his tongue in an attempt to get the taste off. He caught sight of Ron. "Hi."

Ron and Rufus' jaws both hung open.

"Did you… did… but it… you… I…. that's not…. How can…" Ron could not find the words to describe what just happened.

Upchuck changed back into Ben who offered Ron a hand. "You okay man?" Ben asked

"Did you just…."

"Eat it?" Ben finished "Yeah, that's Upchuck's power. He can eat pretty much anything."

"That is…" A massive smile formed on Ron's face "SO COOL!" He excitedly/violently grabbed Ben's shoulders "DUDE! You're alive! That is so awesome! You're Awesome! Ben 10 is Awesome! BOOYAH!"

"Thanks." Ben said "You're not so bad yourself Ron. Sure you're not the brightest, and you have weird tastes in pets, but you're pretty cool too."

"Thanks man, ditto." Ron replied. With Rufus nodding in agreement.

Ben then opened his Comn frequency in the Omnitrix. "Hey Solomon, its Ben. Ron and I just secured the rift gate generator in Egypt."

"_Understood."_ Solomon replied "_Rex and Lance also just checked in, the Amazon generator is secure as well; we're now awaiting confirmation on the last three. I'll send a squad to take over so you can head back"_

"Two down, three to go." Ben said. "Though it could take a bit for G3 to get a squad out all-the-way to Egypt."

"Kinda wish I brought some Nacos." Ron said.

"Some what?" Ben asked

"Nacos. Tacos and Nachos all mixed together. I invented it." Ron said proudly.

"Tacos and Nachos?" A smile formed on Ben's face and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You know what buddy? I think you and I are gonna get along just okay."

The two then fist-bumped.

**Me:** Finished.

**Mordecai:** Dude, nice work.

**Rigby:** Awesome job man.

**Muscleman *Waving his shirt around***: Whooooo! You know who else thinks you've done a good job? My mom!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock love story! Me Grimlock can't wait for next chapter.

**Me:** thanks guys. Again, sorry it took so long. I like to thank everyone for being patient, and for all the reviews.

(Oh, BTW, if any of you have dealt with an F2 error on this sight before, please let me know. My friend has and he has been unable to access his profile. I have no clue how to fix it.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:** Let's get right to the action

**Mordecai:** Yeeaahhh!

**Rigby:** About time

**Me:** I'm sure I've made it clear by now, that I have a SUPER busy schedule and other fanfics, so it's hard for me to update.

**Muscleman: **Don't worry bro, we get it.

**Me:** Again, thanks to everyone for your patience. All your support really helps.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock love your story, Me Grimlock want to see it continue.

**Me:** Then let's not keep people waiting. Just one quick thing; I would recommend readers to go to Aaron12's profile and read his stories regarding Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, and others. As I stated in a previous chapter, I am baissing events from this off his work, in one KP story, it is revealed that Kim's universe is the same one as Jake Long's; look up "Monkey Power, American Dragon" and it'll make sense.

Ch 14 Teenage Dragon and Teenage Spy Reunite.

_Somewhere over the Indian Ocean_

A small G3 ship was soaring through the midday sky over the Indian Ocean. Though the occupants of the ship we're not G3; but rather Jake Long, in his human form, and Kim Possible, still in her battle suit.

Kim was the one flying the ship. She spoke to Jake as the flew closer to their destination.

"It's been a while since last time we worked together."

"Yeah I know." Jake replied "Last time it was that Dark Dragon creep, now we deal with aliens."

"Yeah, uh, he is still locked up in another dimension, right?" Kim asked, in a worriedly tone.

"Don't worry he ain't getting out, that thing doesn't open for at least 1,000 years or so."

Kim sighed in relief "Good, that guy gave me the creeps."

"Tell me about it."

That was quite the adventure for both of them. (again, see Aaron12's "Monkey Power, American Dragon")

"So how are you and Rose doing?" Kim asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We're doing great, ain't complaining." Jake answered

"That's good to hear. Sorry to change the subject again, but why are we flying a ship? Couldn't you just fly us?"

"Sorry, dragons can only fly so far, we can't exactly go all-around the world in one trip." the American Dragon responded

"I see. Clearly there are still some things about Dragons I need to know." Kim said

"You can ask later, it looks like we're here." Jake revealed.

They had indeed reached their destination. They could make out in the distance, the hovering tower over the ocean surface. The massive portal generator shooting a near-equally large white beam into the sky, keeping the Rift Gate active. They we're roughly seven miles out, Kim found it necessary to activate the ship's cloaking field to camouflage from the Mutradi.

Once the invisible ship was near the tower, they could see what appeared to be a large-flat platform surrounding the tower, almost twice the width of the tower itself. But they're main concern we're the many Mutradi soldiers down below guarding the tower, there we're at least 10 of them.

"So how do you want to do this?" Jake questioned "Me personally, I prefer the direct approach." he then cracked his knuckles

"Maybe there's an easier way." Kim thought, always preferring the route of least danger. She pressed a button on her suit's wrist and immediately turned invisible.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I don't think it's gonna work." Jake told her, Kim uncloaked right when he said that.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow

"From what I heard, these Mutradi-guys can really smell, and if I can smell you with my dragon senses, they probably can too."

Kim realized that Jake might be right, if he could smell her out easily, there would be no hiding from these monsters

"So stealth is out then." She relented

"I'm not too good with stealth anyway." he admitted "Besides, why need it. I've seen you in action with that thing, you're awesome! And between you and me, I'm sure we can handle a few alien grunts."

"You may be right." Kim guessed "I mean, we did manage to hold our own back in Sherman, and I'm sure there we're more there, than here."

"Exactly." Jake replied with an eager smile, not waiting to bust some skulls.

"So what do you say then?" Kim replied with a smile of anticipation herself.

"Two words; Dragon UP!"

* * *

><p>The Mutradi guards we're ever vigil. They kept watch over their precious tower, their massive blasters at the ready, they we're prepared for anything. Well <em>almost<em> anything, for instance, they we're clearly NOT prepared for a giant fireball coming from the sky.

Said fireball hit a Mutradi grunt dead-on, causing the monster to explode. This caused the other creatures to roar upwards at the source of the fireball that killed their fellow soldier; the American Dragon, Jake Long.

In his dragon form, Jake flew down and tackled two Mutradi grunts and flipped, tossing the two into the wall of the tower, he then flew quickly and rammed his sharp dragon claws into the chests of the Mutradi.

Three more had their weapons primed at the dragon, but the one in front felt something hard hit it in the back of the head; it was both feet of Kim Possible, who had just jumped from the hovering ship onto the alien, slamming it into the ground. The impact and strength from the battle suit crushed the alien's skull.

The two then roared at her, only for Kim to immediately lay volleys of punches and kicks on the one closest to her. She punched multiple times in the alien's abdomen, causing it to crouch over. Kim finished with a roundhouse kick to the head; the battle suit's strength giving her kick enough of a boost to completely turn the creature's head around 180 degrees.

The third alien was smart enough to get some distance by moving back; it opened fire on her with it's large blaster, but to it's surprise, Kim caught the blast with her hand, which the suit converted into a catcher's-glove-like device.

"They play catch on your planet?" She asked before throwing the blast back at the Mutradi soldier. The blast hit the alien's gun, causing it to explode on the Mutradi, killing it.

"Kim LOOK OUT!" She heard Jake shout, she turned around to see the remaining four open fire on her, fortunately, her suit's shield activated, protecting her from the blasts.

Jake took this opportunity to fly over Kim and send fireballs in the direction of the aliens, they scattered just before the fire blasts impacted the ground, causing small explosions. Jake landed near two of the Mutradi. The red dragon clawed one of them in the face. It clutched it's face in pain, only for Jake to perform a side-sweep with his legs, causing it to fall over, and Jake to pierce the alien with his claws in the chest.

The second alien grabbed him by the neck, and tried to get him in a headlock; but Jake proved stronger than the Mutradi anticipated, Jake grabbed the alien's back and tossed it over him; he immediately breathed a stream of fire right through the alien's back, leaving a large hole before the Mutradi fell over.

Kim was avoiding the punches, kicks and attacks of the remaining two Mutradi; she was doing a great job thanks to her impressive agility. One tried to smash her with both of it's hands, only for Kim to jump over it, and place a hand on it's right shoulder. The second one was waiting for her with a punch, but Kim slid under it's legs, and placed a hand on it's back. When she gained some distance, the two looked at her with evil intentions, she merely smiled and pressed a small button on her wrist. The two heard beeping noises; it was coming from small white circular devices she placed on them earlier. They tried to remove them but we're not quick enough, because they we're quickly electrocuted, before falling down in defeat.

That was all of them.

Kim and Jake came to observe they're work. "Not bad, not bad at all." Kim congratulated

"Ditto." Jake replied "But I got a feeling there's a lot more in there." the dragon pointed to the tower.

"Can you find out how many?" She asked

"Give me a minute." Jake then began to focus and let his dragon senses take over; his ears and nose primarily. He could hear and smell many noises and scents from the tower, he really didn't like it. He got what he needed after two minutes of focus. "I'd say there are about thirty in there."

"And I'm still guessing that stealth is out." Kim guessed

"Yeah probably." Jake replied

"That's what I thought, besides, Solomon said he needed the locations cleared before he can send his troops, guess we got more work to do." Kim said

"Looks like, I really don't mind. I love to kick some alien ass." Jake told her with an eager grin.

The two then we're at the tower's main door. "Lady's first." Jake cracked

"Oh, well aren't you the gentle-dragon" She said sarcastically, before kicking the door open; the two we're soon greeted by many more Mutradi guards.

"oh look, if ain't the welcome wagon." Jake joked

"Hope you guys don't mind if we let ourselves in." Kim cracked before the two charged in.

* * *

><p>From within the tower's control room was one Mutradi, but not just any, this one could not be made out through the darkness. It sat in a control-chair, obviously the one in charge of this base. It turned to the computers and began typing away. It looked through the security monitors and saw a young redhead human female in a strange white and blue suit, with a red humanoid reptile-like creature fight their way through the Mutradi forces; the two of them we're making quick work of them as well.<p>

It was only a matter of time before they made it to the top of the tower; but this creature was not afraid, he was much stronger than the average Mutradi soldier, and already had a plan in place for dealing with these two.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later<em>

After a whole hour of fighting, the Kim and Jake we're able to clear out most of the Mutradi and we're quickly finishing off what appeared to be the last squad. They we're at the top floor and we're quite exhausted; Jake was already out of his dragon form and was exhaling deeply along with Kim amidst the many defeated Mutradi soldiers.

"Ah, man that was a workout. For some reason I thought it would be easier." Jake said

"They put up one heck of a fight for sure." Kim added.

"I think there's just one flight left." Jake said as he looked at a small flight of stairs leading upwards. "Must be the roof."

"Can you tell if there are any left up there?" Kim asked

"Not really. That energy stuff from the rift gate is totally messing with my dragon senses; I'm practically blind."

"You're not really blind are you?" She asked with concern

"No I can still see and all that, but my advanced senses are all but kapoot."

"So what do we do then?"

"I'll go up and check it out, and I'll let you know if it's clear" Jake told her, Kim nodded

Jake morphed back into his dragon form, ready to fight if possible. He slowly walked up the flight of stairs and went up.

Kim watched with concern, but was oblivious to something behind her. Before she knew it, a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was grabbed from behind. She muffled and struggled with what she could, but was pulled into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Jake was now on the roof of the tower and saw the massive white beam of energy shooting directly up into space. He spent five minutes or so flying around the roof, checking for any more Mutradi, but found none. He wen't back to the open hatch he came out of.<p>

"Okay Kim!" He called downward "It's all clear up here!" to his surprise however, there was no response. "Uh, Kim? Are you there?" After that, he saw someone come up from the hatch, it appeared to be Kim.

"Hey you usually answer when someone calls, everything okay?"

Kim spoke nothing, her expression was different, it carried no emotion.

"Hey, hello KP? you in there?" The dragon waved his hand in front of her face, there was no response. "Kim?" She put her hands behind her back, and unseeingly, they took the form of blades. Jake caught a brief whif and growled "Your not Kim are you?"

The revealed imposter's eyes went wide. How was this earthling able to discover it so quickly? None-the-less, it was time to strike. The imposter revealed the blade hands and begun swinging them at Jake, which he was able to avoid. "Not kim" Jake said

Jake took to the air and began to blast fireballs, only for the imposter-Kim to roll and avoid all of them; this thing was much faster than those normal Mutradi grunts. Having enough, Jake flew directly to the imposter and blasted it head on, this time landing a direct hit.

The imposter was sent rolling across the wide roof a bit, smoking at the chest. No longer feeling a need to maintain it's current form, it revealed it's true self. A bluish-gray like Mutradi, a Phantom Chameleon (See Sym Bionic Titan episode "Ballad of Scary Mary")

"Definitely not Kim." Jake said "But you _are_ one ugly..."

Jake didn't answer his sentence as the Chameleon lunged at him with surprising quickness and the two begun to trade blows.

* * *

><p>Kim had slowly began to regain consciousness. She barely opened her eyes and tried to recall what had just happened. Then it all came back. She was grabbed by something from behind. She tried to move but found out she couldn't, she wondered why, but soon realized it was because her hands were tied behind her back, her ankles we're tied together, and there was cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder why this creature left her alive, but she was kinda glad it did. She then heard sounds of fighting coming from above her; realizing the creature was now fighting Jake she knew she had to get out of this to help.

Kim looked around for a way to get untied but soon mentally smacked herself realizing she was still wearing her battle suit. Actually glad her wrists we're tied together, she began to feel around for a certain button. When she found it, she pressed it, and her suit began to glow. She felt a brief increase in strength and was able to break her hands free. She then proceeded to untie her feet and take off her gag.

Now it was time for some payback.

* * *

><p>Jake continued to parry punches and kicks with the Chameleon. It was definitely giving more of a fight than what he's been getting so far today. Jake had tried to sweep it off it's feet with his tail, only for the Chameleon to jump and deliver a kick to the back of his neck, causing the American Dragon to stumble backwards. The chameleon's right arm morphed into a sword and it was prepared to deliver a fatal blow, only for a pair of feet to hit it in the head.<p>

The Chameleon had been knocked back a few feet away, closer to the massive beam. It looked to the obvious offender, a really pissed off Kim Possible.

"You okay Jake?" She asked as Jake got back up.

"I had him on the ropes." Jake defended

"Sure you did." Kim said sarcastically. "So shapeshifter huh?

"Yep." the dragon confirmed "Not the first one I came across."

"Same here, but between the two of us I'm sure we can take him, I mean he doesn't look _that _tough." The teenage spy assumed

She would soon regret her words as the Chameleon glared. It hunched over a bit and sprouted massive black bat-like wings from it's back. It's right hand morphed into what appeared to be a lion-like claw. The left arm changed into a long gray tentacle. It's feet had changed into hawk-like talons. The creature's chest soon appeared to be covered in crystals. The only thing that didn't changed was it's head.

Both Kim and Jake's eyes we're wide and mouths we're open a bit.

"That was my bad." Kim said.

"Yes it was." Jake agreed.

The Chameleon roared at them and flew directly toward the two teenage heroes. Jake and Kim both rolled in separate directions away from where the Chameleon landed. Jake was the first to strike by blasting a steam of fire directly towards the creature. To his surprise however, it took the blast in the crystal chest. The crystals reflected the blast right back at Jake, who had to duck to avoid it.

Kim tried to take advantage of it being seemingly solely focused on Jake and deliver a kick to the things neck, but it wasn't as distracted as she thought. It's head turned a full 180 degrees and smacked her back with it's tentacle. As she was knocked back, she found herself wrapped up by the same tentacle. The Chameleon pulled her back to it, with it's claw hand at the ready. Kim's eyes went wide knowing what might come next.

Jake however tackled the monster from behind. The two rolled along the floor for a bit, before the Chameleon kicked Jake off of him and spread it's bat-like wings to take to the skies; Jake followed suit as well.

The aerial combat was quite intense. Jake couldn't use fire on it, because the crystal chest of the Chameleon would reflect it back at him. So Jake stuck mostly with his claws. Jake tried to claw at it, only for the creature to sore above him and lash with it's tentacle arm. Jake flew below the strike and quickly came behind for a kick in between the Chameleon's wings. The creature was knocked closer to the beam, but quickly stopped before it. Jake took a quick note of this.

"What's the matter? That all ya got?" Jake taunted.

The Chameleon glared before flying at really high speeds to Jake. Jake didn't anticipate it to fly this quickly. He flew down a bit to avoid getting hit, but the Chameleon lashed it's tentacle at the American dragon, wrapping around his neck. Jake tried to pull the tentacle off, only for the Chameleon to come in closer and use it's tallon-like feet to clasp onto his arms and hold them back. It squeezed the tentacle tighter in an effort to strangle the American Dragon.

Kim was not about to sit on the sidelines and let this alien win. With her suit's enhanced powers, she jumped upwards and was able to get high above the pair. She was able to deliver a successful punch to the chameleon's head, forcing it to release it's grip on Jake.

Jake took advantage of this by blasting a fireball onto the chameleon's face. He grabbed Kim by the wrist before she could fall and the two made some distance.

"Thanks." Jake said

"Still think you have him on the ropes?" Kim asked

"I wish I did. This guy's taking everything we can throw at him and tossing right back at us"

"I wish I had an idea to solve this sitch, but seeing how quickly this thing can adapt, I've got no ideas." Kim admitted

"I think I might have one." Jake told her, looking toward the massive energy beam. "Wanna bet he can't adapt to that?"

Kim smiled "Jake, I like your way of thinking."

The Chameleon let go of it's face and turned toward the two heroes ready for more. He flew towards them.

"Jake, toss me." Kim told him

"You sure?" Jake questioned

"Not really, but when is anyone really sure?" Kim responded

"Touche."

Jake did as he was told and threw Kim directly at the Chameleon. The Chameleon questioned the tactics, he threw her at it? What could be gained from that? Kim activated her suit's bubble-shield. It slammed into the alien, sending it flying.

The alien lashed with his tentacle, sending Kim back; but Jake was able to catch her, and they repeated the process. This new arieal combat was working towards the heroes advantage. Jake continued to throw Kim hard, she activated her shield, the shield impacted the alien forcing him back, he would send Kim back, Jake would catch her, and repeat. Whether the Chameleon blocked it or not didn't matter, it still was enough to force it back.

The Chameleon felt some sort of heat close to it's back. He turned around and saw the beam. It's eyes went wide knowing what they we're trying to do.

"This is it Jake! Now or Never!" Kim exclaimed

"Got it! Time for FastBall Special!" Jake shouted before throwing Kim as hard as he could. No shield this time. She flipped as she was thrown, her feet coming for the alien. Not enough time for it to react quickly enough; her feet had made contact with it's chest, using the momentum, she practically jumped horizontally off the Alien back to Jake. The Chameleon was sent directly into the beam.

Jake was able to catch Kim and they both witness the death of the Chameleon. They heard it screech in absolute pain. It's body surged with white electricity before it's body quickly, and completely disintegrated.

Kim and Jake both breathed a huge sigh of relief. Jake flew back down to the roof of the tower and the two sat down. Jake changed back to his human form and they both took a breather.

"That was rough." He said

"Yeah, but we got it done." Kim added "Speaking of which..." She opened up her com via Kimmunicator. "Solomon, it's Kim. Jake and I just secured the portal generator in the Indian Ocean."

"_Confirmed"_ Solomon replied "_We also received confirmation that both Tennyson and Stoppable have secured they're generator in Egypt, as well as Lance and Salazar in the Amazon; making three in total_" Kim sighed even more in relief, glad to hear that Ron was alright

"_I am sending a squad to maintain security on the generator, return to base as soon as they arrive_" Solomon instructed

"Roger." Kim said as she signed off.

"So your boyfirend did okay, huh?" Jake said

"Yep. He's not really a clutz anymore." Kim told him

"I never took him for a clutz, what with how he took on the Dark Dragon, guy's awesome!"

"Yeah." Kim agreed "He is."

"Anyway, it looks like things are going good for us." Jake observed

"Yep, three down, two to go." Kim confirmed

"Then we take the fight to them." Jake said with an eager smile. "The fun is about to begin."

**Me:** Finished

**Mordecai:** AWESOME!

**Rigby:** Yeeah

**Mordecai/Rigby:** OOOOOOHHHHHH!

**Muscleman:** You know who else thought this chapter was awesome? My MOM!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't wait for more! Me Grimlock LOVE story!

**Me:** Thanks guys, and again, thanks to everyone for their patience. Also, I would like to recommend reading the works of Aaron12, he does an amazing job to.


	16. Chapter 16

** Me: **Hi everyone. I'm sorry you haven't seen me in a while

**Mordecai:** Let me guess, summer classes?

**Me:** Yep

**Rigby:** Well that sucks.

**Muscleman:** Hey bro, we get it, do what you gotta do

**Me:** Thanks guys, I appreciate it. But with summer classes, and work, and other fanfics, it may be a long gap between my updates. Sorry

**Mordecai: **We understand

**Grimlock: **Enough Talk! Get on with Story!

**Me: **Alright. Here we go…

Ch 15, Two Brains are Better than One.

_Black Forest, Germany_

It was mid-afternoon, all was peaceful in this forest. All, save for the massive white energy beam currently shooting in the sky, leading to the rift-gate in space, and the massive alien fleet ready to attack. Several miles from this location, above the forest canopy, a large bright blue transparent orb had just arrived from the main G3 base, having left a short time ago.

Inside this orb, was the teenage Secret Scientist, Zak Saturday; and the main modular component by the name of Octus.

"This should be far enough." Octus said "My scanners are picking up the bio-signatures of many Mutradi, we should continue on foot from here."

"Good idea." Zak agreed "We wouldn't want to risk getting spotted just yet."

With that, the orb descended into the dense forest. When it reached the ground, Zak stepped out, and Octus resumed his robot form. Upon seeing Octus change shape, Zak couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Octus asked

"Well it's just… you're the coolest robot I've ever seen." Zak commented

"Oh… well, thank you."

Octus did not like being simply called a "robot", but he did enjoy the comment of being called cool; and he couldn't be too mad at Zak, the two just met, and they are each from a different parallel earth.

"We appear to be at least three miles away from the tower, and with time not being on our side, we had better get moving." Octus suggested

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Zak replied.

* * *

><p>The two then began their small trek through the forest.<p>

After about fifteen minutes of fast-paced walking through the trees, the two had just came before a thick brush, Zak was about to proceed, but Octus put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What is it?" The young scientist asked

"Our destination is just beyond this foliage, but I can sense the bio-signatures of at least eleven Mutradi guards, we should proceed with caution" Octus advised

Zak nodded and the he slowly moved the branches aside. He saw a large clearing down a small cliff, and in the middle of the clearing was the massive Mutradi tower, blasting the rift-gate energy straight upward. Zak looked down below and saw three Mutradi guards.

"I only see three, where are the others?" Zak asked

"The remaining eight are on the other side of the tower." The mind of Titan replied.

"Do you think you can handle those eight? I can take the three in-front" Zak told his partner.

"I'm certain I can, though I'd greatly advise caution when dealing with those Mutradi, they are quite dangerous." Octus warned

Zak gave a cocky smile and pulled out his signature weapon, The Claw. "Yeah? So am I."

* * *

><p>The three guards in front of the tower we're watching everything in front of them. Their eyes ,not waning for anything. Their guns, primed and ready to shoot down any intruded who would dare come anywhere near them. However, there was one crucial flaw in their strategy, while they kept looking infront they failed to see any danger that would come from above.<p>

From a large tree in-front of them, on one of the top branches was Zak. He made his move. Zak jumped down, as he fell, he extended the cable of the end of his Claw and landed on the Mutradi in front of the other two. As the creature screeched and squirmed, Zak was able to wrap the cable around the alien's neck.

The other two Mutradi caught notice of this, and primed their weapons. Zak looked behind and saw this. In response, he yanked the cord, causing the Mutradi to turn around, and take the blasts from the other two as they blasted their own.

With one dealt with, Zak jumped off the carcass and launched his Claw-grappler. It latched onto the guns of the leftmost Mutradi guard, and with a hard tug, Zak yanked it out of the alien's hands. The Claw retracted, bringing the weapon back to Zak. He immediately took hold of it and opened fire on the leftmost, still-armed Mutradi. The alien wasn't quick enough to respond and screeched as the energy in the weapon seared through it's flesh.

Zak heard another screech and saw the Mutradi, that he just disarmed, running for him, arms raised ready to crush the young scientist, only for Zak to turn the weapon and fire point-blank, blasting a hole through it's chest just as it was one-foot away from Zak. It fell over, dead.

* * *

><p>The remaining eight guards heard commotion from the other side of the tower and turned. They we're about to head to the other side to see what was going on, but they heard a strange whistling noise.<p>

One Mutradi guard turned and before he knew it, a transparent blue fist had impacted it's face, causing it to cave in, and send the poor alien flying into the wall of the tower, one down.

All seven Mutradi guards looked to Octus whom had just recovered from a punching-position. They pointed all they're weapons at them, but with a whistling sound and a blue blur, all they're weapons vanished. They looked at their hands in surprise and then back to Octus, whom was holding all seven guns in his arms. He dropped them, and then blasted electricity from his hands to the guns, causing them to explode.

The Mutradi just stood there for a few seconds, but then roared and charged straight to their enemy. Octus blasted two bolts of electricity from his hands and the two front-most Mutradi, whom we're completely electrocuted from the inside out. The remaining five still charged, only for Octus to zip straight for them, knocking them all of their feet. Once he was in the back of the pack, he grabbed the feet of the one in the back of the pack, and begun spinning at such velocity it could rival a helicopter blade.

The last four Mutradi recovered and saw Octus, still-spinning, heading straight for them. He spun at such intense velocity, it sliced all four of them in half. Octus stopped spinning, and dropped the corpse of the Mutradi that he just spun.

* * *

><p>Zak was walking to the main door and saw Octus quickly zip towards him, dust at his trail.<p>

"Done?" Zak asked

"Done." Octus replied

They both looked straight at the tower.

"How many are in there?" Zak asked

From Octus' POV, he could see the infrared signatures of all the Mutradi present in the tower.

"Fifty seven" was his answer.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go" Zak told him

"Hold on." Octus put his arm in front of Zak to stop him from proceeding "Perhaps you should wait out here, and I'll handle it."

Zak was surprised to say the least "Huh? Dude, I can handle myself."

"I am not doubting your abilities" Octus replied "But we do have many Mutradi in that fortress, all armed and dangerous. On top of that, we don't know what kind of traps they have in store."

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing!" Zak sternly replied "Look, it's true my only power is Cryptid-Telepathy, which doesn't work in this situation, but I'm not a helpless human"

"I never said you we're helpless." Octus said "I am merely saying that it is dangerous"

"Man, you sound just like my parents when I was eleven." Zak told him.

"I am only looking out for my comrade…" Octus began

"And I appreciate that." Zak interrupted "Believe me, I do. But I can do more than just fight, let me help."

Octus thought about this for a moment. He was always surprised when humans would constantly defy the odds, they would continue to persevere even though the odds we're against them; most of the time it didn't work out, but when it did… One of the reasons Octus had grown found of humans.

"Alright then."

"Yes!" Zak exclaimed happily

"However, it would be best if I take point." Octus suggested

"Fair enough."

With that they proceeded to the main door. Octus grabbed the point-in-between and pried it open, revealing the many aliens, all armed.

"Knock, knock! Any one home?" Zak joked before the two heroes ran in.

* * *

><p>The two then fought they're way up the alien tower. It was the same gist for each floor, Octus would zip in and disarm all the Mutradi, and he and Zak would deal with them hand-to-hand. Octus was able to get most of them, but Zak got plenty as well, with his signature Claw acting as many weapons; bo-staff, grappler, and claw-slicer. Before they knew it, they had cleared most of the tower and had made it to the roof.<p>

"Huh, that went by quicker than expected." Zak observed

"I think one would say that it was easy." Octus said

"Yeah, too easy."

* * *

><p>In one of the lower floors, one Mutradi was still alive. It was scratched, bleeding greatly, and both its legs we're broken It slowly began to crawl to a large black-box-shaped device. It couldn't believe that the entire fortress had been overrun by only two! A human and a machine, by themselves! If it's master found out about this, they're would be hell to pay. It would not let this happen. It had crawled to the box, and typed open a few random keys. The box opened, and the last thing the Mutradi saw was fire, before it engulfed the creature.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the top of the tower, Octus had just detected something that shook its sensors. "We have a problem."<p>

"What?" Zak asked

"A massive heat signature has just emerged from my scanners and it's quickly moving to our location."

"Another Mutradi?" Zak questioned

"It's hard to tell but… LOOK OUT!" Octus quickly grabbed Zak and zipped far away near the edge of the tower as a large column of flame blasted from where they we're standing.

Octus put Zak down and they both looked in surprise as the column of fire took shape, almost humanoid. When it was done, red eyes pierced from the flames and a mouth formed, it roared at the two. This was just like the Fire Mutradi Mega-Beast that first came to earth; only it was 10-feet tall instead of the size of Godzilla.

"I knew this was too easy." Zak commented.

In one instant, the creature lunged in a large streak of fire. Zak and Octus both jumped in opposite directions as the fire landed where they last we're and retook its beast form. Zak extended his claw into a staff and was the first to attack. He swung and jabbed at the creature, only for it to quickly move and avoid each attack. Zak could hardly touch the thing, it moved as fast as fire itself.

The fire monster landed behind Zak and swatted him away. Zak landed on his back and saw the Fire Mutradi leap towards him, before either of them knew it, Octus landed in-front of it and blasted electricity, harming the beast as it roared in pain.

"Zak! You need to leave!" Octus urged

"No way! Forget it!"

"Listen to me!" Octus exclaimed "I have faced this kind of creature before, it is not like the standard Mutradi soldier you've faced so far, it's too fast for any human to counter, even I can only hold it for so long!"

"Do you know how to kill it though?" Zak asked

"I am just working on holding it back right now, but you have to go NOW!"

Zak didn't move. He thought about this. Think Zak, think! There had to be a way to bring this hot-head down to size. He was the scientist of two of his world's greatest scientists, he had to think outside the box. He looked at the massive energy beam being shot out in the sky. It was a massive amount of energy, it should be giving off a ton of heat itself, when something gives off too much heat it needs a… then it hit him.

"Octus!" Zak exclaimed

"What is it? You have to…" He replied, as his electric field around the Fire Mutradi began fail.

"Just shut up and listen to me! Can you find any coolant system in this tower?"

Octus activated his sensors and began to scan the area, his sensors picked up an area that was lower on energy than everything else in the tower.

"Fifty meters to your left, there is a hatch, it leads to a coolant system just below." Octus answered.

Zak looked to his left and saw the hatch. "Okay, just keep that thing buys." He got up and then ran to the hatch, just as the electric-field failed. The Fire Mutradi snapped at Octus and knocked him back, it saw Zak at the hatch and was about to pounce him, only for Octus to zip and push him quite the ways away. The Fire Mutradi snarled at the robot, and the two charged at high-speeds toward each other.

* * *

><p>Zak got into the hatch and climbed down a large ladder. When he reached the bottom, he saw a large cooling unit in front of him. The room itself was so cold, Zak could see his breath. He saw one large tank with some kind of liquid inside, he theorized it was liquid nitrogen or something like it, he also saw multiple long tubes leading all over the room and into the walls, keeping the whole tower cool. Zak smiled "I just figured out how we're gonna beat this guy"<p>

* * *

><p>Octus and the Fire Mutradi had taken to the skies, the creature now in the form of a large streak of fire. Octus was now being chased, he continued to circle around the large energy beam with the enemy hot on his tail (no pun intended). Octus would turn around and fire more electric bolts, but the creature was quick enough to dodge all of them. After one attempted blast, the Fire Mutradi soared above Octus and in-front of him, he then slapped Octus back onto the roof.<p>

Octus slammed hard on the roof, it almost looked like a metal crater where he impacted. The streak of fie landed in-front of him and resumed it's beast-form. It raised it's hands ready to finish off the robot until…

"Hey! Hot head!"

Both Octus and the Fire Mutradi turned to the voice and saw Zak standing near the edge of the hatch, holding a large hose, the tube leading down into the hatch, into the coolant room below.

"You need to cool off." Zak said

The creature roared at Zak before charging at him.

"Zak Run!" Octus yelled

Zak didn't budge, he then pulled a trigger, and a blast of liquid streamed out of the hose and impacted the Fire Mutradi. The creature roared in pain, and fell to the ground, a huge blast of steam coming off it. The creature slowly got up and begun to slowly walk towards Zak.

Zak began to back up and pulled the lever harder, shooting out more liquid, cooling the creature even further. As it slowly approached Zak, the fire doused out, and it looked like a being made of stone without the fire. Despite that, it was still alive and continued to walk closer to Zak, who continued to pour more liquid onto it.

Zak stumbled backwards, but kept pouring. The creature reached out for Zak, as it reached out, it began to turn blue as small icicles formed all over it's body. Just when the creature's claw was inches from Zak's face, it stopped moving altogether, completely frozen.

Zak took advantage of this and slammed his Claw weapon into the creature, shattering it. He smiled as the pieces all fell. "And that, is how it's done. Saturday Style."

Octus had just gotten up and looked in amazement "Impressive" He said as he walked to Zak. "You used the tower's coolant system against a being who's only weapon was heat. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Told ya I could handle myself. Telepathy aint my only power." Zak said as he tapped his head.

Octus then opened his communications channel. "Octus reporting to Solomon. Zak and I have just secured the portal generator in Germany."

"_Roger that_" Solomon replied back on the comm frequency "_Only one generator_ _remains. I am sending a squad to keep that location secure. Once they arrive, return to base. Solomon out"_

The comn frequency then closed. "Only one generator left." Octus said.

"Then the real fun begins" Zak replied

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai: **Nice.

**Muscleman: **Way to keep the action going bro.

**Rigby: **Yeah, that was awesome!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock can't wait for next update.

**Me:** As I said though, with Summer Classes, work, and my other stories, it could be a while. Thanks to everyone for your patience. I look forward to your reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me**: Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long, with father's day and summer classes it's been a busy schedule for me.

**Muscleman:** You know who else has a busy schedule?

**Mordecai:** Don't say it!

**Muscleman**: Mmmm….

**Rigby:** Seriously dude, don't do it!

**Muscleman:** mmmmyyyy…..

**Me:** You really don't want to finish that.

**Muscleman:** My Mo…

*Grimlock's head bursts through the ceiling and swallows Muscleman whole*

**Me:** We did try to warn him.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock HATE "my mom" jokes!

Ch. 16 The Ghost and the Princess

_Alaska_

The night sky was clear over the frozen waters surrounding Alaska. The sky lit with the stars, as well as the Northern Lights; the many colors danced the sky. It was beautiful. But this peaceful sky had two beings flying through it straight towards the small beam of white light shooting out into the sky.

On the right side was Amity Park's protector and hero, Danny Phantom. Flying to his left was his new ally, Princess Illana of Galaluna, in her golden Corus armor.

"I know that there's an armada of Mutradi ships just above that sky, threating to kill every human on this planet, but you have to admit, the sky is beautiful tonight." Illana spoke through her armor, marveling at the Northern lights above her.

"Yeah I know it's very nice. But we have a job to do." Danny told her "We need to commander that portal generator so we can take the fight to the Mutradi's home turf."

Illana sighed "Yeah I know." She was not one enjoy battle or conflict. But when the situation calls for it, she'll be ready to fight, and this world needs her to be ready.

As they continued to fly through the sky, closer to they're destination, Illana had to ask a certain question that's been on her mind for some time now. She wanted to ask it the moment she and Danny took off from the G3 base.

"You're name's Danny Phantom?" She asked

"Well, that's my hero name that I use." Danny answered.

"Does that mean you're a ghost?" Illana asked

"Half-ghost. It's a long story. And we do kinda have a job to do." Danny remined.

"Of course, your right." Illana responded, knowing there is a time and a place for small talk, and this was not the time.

* * *

><p>They had arrived. Danny and Illana, still in her Corus armor, snuck across the snow-mounds of an icy hill and hid behind a frozen wall. Both peered from behind the wall and saw they're target. The massive black tower, with an almost equally massive white beam shooting out of it, into space, keeping the massive rift gate in orbit open.<p>

They both looked down the hill at the base of the tower, they saw the Mutradi grunts guarding the tower.

"Okay, I can see five up front; can your armor detect anything from behind?" Danny whispered

lllana looked at her armor scans inside before answering. "Yeah, scans are picking up six more Mutradi life-signals behind the tower."

"Alright then. I'll take the six behind, you take the five in front." Danny instructed.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the princess asked with concern.

"If I can help take down a small army of those things, plus a Mega-beast, I'm pretty sure I can handle just six of them." The ghost-boy responded.

"Alright, just be careful." She told him.

"I always am." He reassured before going intangible and phasing into the ground.

* * *

><p>The six Mutradi guards stood behind the tower, each with a gun in their possession. They stood ever watching, they're focus solely on the frozen landscape in front of them, ready to eliminate anything that could be conceived as a sentient being. The back-most Mutradi kept it's eyes focused on the landscape, but it's focus was broken when it felt a gloved-hand poking it's right shoulder.<p>

"Hey. Whatchya lookin at?" a male human voice casually asked

The surprised Mutradi turned to the floating, whit-haired, green-eyed boy in a black and white suit; casually waving. "Hi." Danny greeted, before delivering an ecto-charged fist to its face.

***Wham!***

The other five Mutradi we're surprised to see they're fellow guard fly right past them and into a large ice mound. They immediately turned around to see Danny Phantom hovering off the ground pulling his fist, from the previous punch, back.

They immediately opened fire with they're large guns at the teen-hero. Danny merely crossed his arms and turned intangible, allowing the energy bolts from the Mutradi guns to pass through harmlessly. The Mutradi guards we're shocked beyond belief, so shocked they stopped firing. Danny turned tangible before charging his hands with glowing green energy.

"My turn."

Danny threw both his hands out, blasting a large beam of Ecto-energy that blew away one of the Mutradi soldiers. Danny then flew straight towards another and delivered a punch to another's face so strong, it turned the creature's head 180 degrees, before falling dead.

Another Mutradi came from behind Danny hopping to smash him; only for Danny to turn around and blast cyan-colored ecto-beams from his eyes to the monster. The creature froze in it's tracks, Danny then delivered a punch to the frozen alien, shattering it.

Yet another charged at Danny head-on, but the ghost-boy merely grabbed the creature by it's left arm. Danny twirled the creature around, lifting it off it's feet, and with his super strength, tossed the Mutradi into the first one, who was just barley recovering, only to see it's brother fly and smash into him. Danny then sent a cyan-blue energy beam, freezing both of them.

The last one took Danny off-guard as he tackled him to the icy-ground. The Mutradi snarled at Danny's face, some spit landing on him.

"Ever heard of toothpaste?" the unphased Danny Phantom taunted before turning intangible, slipping from it's grip and flying through it's body. The Mutradi didn't have time to be surprised as an ecto-energy beam blasted through its chest in the back, leaving a large hole. The last of the six fell dead as Danny dusted off his hands.

* * *

><p>The five Mutradi guards up front heard some commotion coming from the other side of the tower. They would have gone to investigate if something hadn't just interrupted them. That 'something' came in the form of a certain princess in her armor flying at high-speeds and landing unmercifully onto the front-most Mutradi guard; crushing it on impact.<p>

Illana turned to the remaining four as they snarled at her and blasted they're weapons at her. Illana reacted quick enough to activate her armor's electro-static force field, blocking the attack.

The princess then fired a blue energy beam from her armor's forehead, slicing through Mutradi guns, causing them to explode, sending the Mutradi flying back a small distance.

Illana quickly took the offensive as she deactivated her shield and charged at the enemy. She landed her armor fist into the face of the left-most Mutradi, who was still on the ground. The impact from the armor crushed the monster's skull.

One Mutradi leapt at Illana, only for her to blast a large blue beam from her heart-shaped chest piece, blasting it's head off. Illana winced at the gruesome sight, but snapped back to reality at the sounds of the remaining two Mutradi snarling.

One of them charged for her, only for Illana to fly and grab the beast. She then flew straight up to the sky, once she reached over 300 feet she threw the Mutradi straight down at the remaining one below. The Mutradi crashed into it's brother and left a crater in the frozen ground, but Illana wasn't finished, she activated here electro-static field again and flew down at high speeds to the last two and crushed them under the force of her energy field.

The armored Illana stepped out of the crater and looked at her work, if one could see her face inside the armor, it would be one of small grief. Danny then flew from the other side and came up to her.

"I see you got things done here." Danny noted as he observed her work. "My side's all clear." Danny pointed with his thumb behind the tower, but he noticed how Illana didn't respond. "Hey, you okay?"

Illana snapped out of it "Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just…."

"You don't like killing, or just fighting in general." Danny guessed

"Yeah." Illana responded simply. "I know that sometimes fighting is necessary, especially when your trying to protect the people you care about, but…."

"It just never seems to end, does it?" Danny answered for her. "Look, I don't like killing either, but I have to keep fighting, I know it seems like it'll gone on forever, but we need to keep going. Its never-ending battle, but we can't quit. We got too many people counting on us."

Illana smiled a bit behind her armor and looked to Danny. She felt some relief after getting that off her chest. "Your right, we have a job to do."

"You bet we do." Danny responded with a confident grin. They both turned to the tower "What are the odds that place is crawling with Mutradi?"

Illana's Corus armor scanned the tower for Mutradi life-signals. "Pretty high apparently." She answered. "My scans are picking up thirty, maybe even forty Mutradi in there."

Danny sighed "Somehow I knew it wasn't gonna be easy."

"So what now?" Illana asked

"Solomon needs us to secure the tower for his forces; we have to clear it out."

"Understood."

They both walked to the massive door to the even larger tower. Danny phased his left hand inside the door; his left arm then began to glow with cyan energy. Five seconds later, the entire metal door completely froze over. Danny pulled out his left hand and pulled back his right. He punched the door and it completely shattered.

The two heroes we're greeted by seven armed Mutradi guards who snarled and roared at the inturders.

"Ready?" Danny asked, hands glowing green.

"Ready." Illana responded, her armor headpiece and chest-piece glowing.

"Let's do this!" Danny exclaimed as they both flew straight into the Mutradi; armor and fists blazing.

* * *

><p>Within the security room of the tower was a dark figure. The figure saw through the many screens, the security footage of what was going on in the tower. It saw a white-haired boy punch, blast, kick, and freeze his way through the many Mutradi guards that came his way. The figure also took note of his companion, once it saw the Corus armor, it narrowed its eyes at it, it knew this was princess Illana. The figure then made to leave the room and wait for its enemies to arrive, it was only a matter of time until they did. This figure will have its revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny and Illana continued to fight they're way through the enemy tower. Making quick work of all the Mutradi forces. With they're combined efforts, nothing seems to stop these two. If one could see outside the tower, they would see green and blue energy beams blasting out of the walls and hear many cries and roars.<p>

They had made it to the top floor and Danny Phantom had dropped the last of the Mutradi guards. "Alright, is that the last of em?" Danny asked

Illana, still in her Corus armor, checked the scans. "It looks like it." She answered "I'm not picking up anymore… wait, hold on a second."

"What is it?" Danny questioned

"There's one left." Illana responded "Above us on the roof. Scans are saying something's different with this one."

"Yeah, I can feel something too." Danny said as a small chill went down his spine "Something… ghostly"

* * *

><p>Danny phased through the ceiling onto the roof, carrying the armor Illana with him. They both landed on the ground and looked around, but all they saw was the massive white energy beam shooting into the sky.<p>

"I'm certain my scans picked up something." Illana said

"No, something is here, I can feel it." Danny told her, the feeling still present and growing stronger.

They both suddenly felt the urge to turn around and look behind them. When they did, they we're both surprised at what they saw, especially Illana. She was so surprised her armor deactivated and her horror-plagued face could clearly be seen.

"No." She uttered lightly as she slowly stepped back. "It can't be… not you."

But it was. It was the one Mutradi who ever struck the most fear in her, the one she had prayed she'd never see again. It was the black-cloaked Mutradi Shaman of Fear.

"Hello, princess." He greeted in a low and dark voice that would send a chill down anyone's spine.

"Illana, who is this guy?" Danny asked

Illana was too shaken to give an answer "You can't be… it's not possible… you… you died. I saw you die!" she weakly pointed her figure to the Shaman.

"Not _completely_ dead." It answered "I won't bore you with details; but when the scouts from Mutrad arrived to prepare for the invasion, I was found, and I was healed, and now, it would seem fortune has smiled upon me, for now, I can have my revenge." It smiled

"Sorry, 'tall, dark, and ugly', but that ain't gonna happen." Danny stated as he stepped in front of the still-terrified Illana ready to fight.

The shaman raised his staff and blasted two bolts of blue electricity has his eyes began to blow bright blue. Danny prepared to turn him and Illana intangible, but it didn't do much good as the bolts hit them both and they grumbled in pain as they both fell to the floor.

Danny was shaking as white rings formed around his mid-section and he transformed into Danny Fenton. The shaman curiously raised an eyebrow at the boy's sudden change in appearance. It turned back to Illana as she fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. The shaman couldn't help but smile.

"And now, you two shall both drown in your worst fears." The shaman taunted as he kept his assault going on they're psyches.

* * *

><p>Illana slowly opened her eyes and rose from the ground of where she was standing. She looked around in surprise, for she was no longer at the Mutradi generator tower in Alaska, but a barren wasteland, one that felt all-too familiar.<p>

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud "Danny?" She called out. Illana looked down at herself and was surprised to see herself in a white dress, the same kind she had the last time she faced the Fear Shaman in her mind.

Illana's mind snapped. She knew where she was, this was the fantasy of her home world, Galaluna; destroyed. "No." She resisted as she shut her eyes and she grabbed her head attempting to fight this "No, you can't trick me like this again. We saved our home. This is just a vision." She told herself.

Something though was very different from this one than the last one. She heard a strange sound coming from beneath her feet. She looked down and became shocked as a large, grey hand explodes from the ground.

Illana stumbled back and looked around to see more hands emerge from the ground all around her. She looked on in horror as the figures began to rise in the form of skeletons. The skeletons however, all bore clothes as those of Galaunian civilians. The skeletons slowly began to walk towards her.

"No… no this isn't real." She tried "This isn't real!"

But the skeletons we're still there and becoming closer. Acting out of fear, she then began to run as far away from them as she could. She tried to run, but the landscape just seemed to spread on even further. She looked back to see the skeletons increase in number as more rose from the ground.

"No! Wake up Illana! This is just what he wants! You beat him before, so WAKE UP!"

She then felt something grab her ankle and she tripped. She looked down to see a half-risen Skeleton grabbing onto her left leg. She tried to kick the skull of it, but it wouldn't budge. More skeletal arms arose from the ground and grabbed her arms, waist. She looked up to see the skeletons coming toward her and reaching out to her.

"No. Lance! Help me! LAN…" She couldn't finish as a skeletal arm came from the ground and cover her mouth. She could only look in fear and terror as the skeletons reached out toward her. The only thing else that was heard was her muffled scream.

* * *

><p>Danny slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He slowly got up on his feet and rubbed his face. "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked at himself, only to find he was in his human form. Danny wasted no time transforming back into his ghost form. He lit his hand with green-ecto energy to light the room he was in, and he was completely surprised.<p>

He was in his parent's ghost lab, but not the way he knows it. The lab was in complete ruins. Broken glass and metal, and papers, we're scattered all over the floor, and the portal was split in half.

"The lab? Wasn't I just in Alaska?" Danny wondered "Illana?" He looked around to find he was the only one in the lab. How did he get here, to his Earth. Did that Mutradi guy send him here? No time to wonder, he had to find a way back. Maybe Clockwork could help, but the portal's trashed. Looks like he was gonna have to go for Vlad's abounded lab in his abandoned mayoral mansion.

Danny phased up through the ceiling and through the Fenton-Works building outside. However, once he got outside, nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Amity Park, his home city, was all-but destroyed. Buildings toppled over, the streets we're riddled with craters and skeletons.

"What the…?" The shocked Danny questioned, "How long was I gone?" He gasped "Sam!"

Danny flew through the destroyed city looking for any signs of life calling out to people "Sam! Danielle! Tucker! Jazz! Mom! Dad! ANYONE!" He would call out the names of his friends and loved ones, but he would get no response from the bleak darkened, destroyed city around him.

He continue to fly over the city and over the park, he looked down and saw something that caught his attention. He flew down in front of an object and was horrified at what he saw, a gravestone. The stone read 'Here lies Jack Fenton, beloved husband and father'.

"Dad?" Danny questioned he looked around and saw more grave-stones one read 'Here lies Madison Fenton, beloved wife and mother'; the next one read 'Jazz and Danielle Fenton, beloved sisters'; the one after read 'Tucker Foley, a friend till the end'; but it was the one after that, that made his strength fall as he read it. 'Here lies Samantha Manson, gone but not forgotten.'

Danny fell to his knees. "Sam? No. This… this can't…" He couldn't finish as he put his hand to his face, the one he loved gone? No. This can't be happening?

"Funny how things like this happen hm?" a voice spoke out. Danny eye's became wide with horror as he instantly recognized the voice, the one he never thought he would ever hear again. He shook as he slowly turned around to confirm his fear, his heart skipped a beat when he set his eyes upon the source of the voice; his evil future self; Dark Phantom. (or Dan Phantom)

Dark Phantom smiled evilly "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You." Danny spoke

"Yes me." Dark Phantom said as he blasted Danny with an ecto-beam that sent him flying into a dead tree. "Me, me, me, me." He tainted as he approached Danny.

Danny then suddenly saw his white rings as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. Dark Phantom then grabbed Danny be the shirt and pulled him up to eye-level. "Me too." Dark Phantom taunted as he smiled and pulled back a fist and gunned it straight for Danny's face.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, the Shaman of Fear could only marvel in satisfaction at his work being done. He continued to cast blue energy beams from his staff at Danny and Illana. He watched them squirm and shake, both trapped in they're minds experiencing they're worst fears.<p>

"Yes." He said "Let your fears take you, as they consume you, as they slowly take you… to your deaths."

Danny and Illana both doubled over as they're heart rates continue to pulse, at this rate, it would only be a matter of time till they would both suffer from heart-attacks.

* * *

><p>Illana struggled with all her might but it was useless. The skeletons' grips we're too strong. She felt rope being tied around her wrists behind her back. More rope tied around her upper body, binding her arms to her body. More was tied around her ankles and above her knees.<p>

"No! Let me go!" She cried out as they continue to bind her. "Somebody! Help! Lance! HElmmmmpphh!" She muffled as a cloth was tied tightly around her mouth, preventing her from speaking. She was completely helpless.

The Skeletons then raised her above themselves and began to carry her off. She continued to struggle and moan through her gag, but she couldn't break free. She tried to free herself from this; deep down she knew this was all an illusion created by the Shaman, it wasn't real; but why was she still so frightened?

She looked on ahead to where the Skeletons we're carrying her. She was now more terrified than ever. It was a large wooden platform; cast to the side of it where the broken parts of her dear friend Octus. However, what terrified her the most we're the bodies of her father, the king; and Lance; all with ropes around they're necks, they had been hanged. This was the gallows.

She looked to the left of the bodies of her father and beloved and saw an empty rope loop, it was obvious whom it was meant for.

* * *

><p>Danny was tossed down the ruined street. He clutched his aching side, looking up to see Dark Phantom slowly approach him. Danny tried to transform, but found himself unable to.<p>

"What the Hell is happening?" Danny asked himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark Phantom responded as he stood before his counterpart "I'm taking over." Dark Phantom then kicked Danny across the face, sending him tumbling further down the streets.

"But you shouldn't be here." Danny stated "You're not here! You're not real!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to punch his dark future self, only for his fist to be caught.

"Oh I'm plenty real, more real than you anyway." Dark Phantom increased the strength in his grip, causing Danny to groan in pain and fall to his knees "Oh, by the way? What makes you think you're weak human side can hurt me?" Danny was punched in the gut and knocked even further down.

Danny coughed up some blood as he looked at his future self coming ever closer, cracking his knuckles. Danny's mind was racing, but he knew something was off, he had to focus.

"Come on Danny focus." He whispered to himself. His mind began to calm a bit. He could now think a little more clearly. Was he zapped to an alternate earth? No, few beings in the universe can do that. But it wasn't _his_ universe he was previously at. It was a Mutradi that zapped him, how could he have ended up here from that? Then it hit him.

Dark Phantom charged ecto-energy in his fist and gave a large evil grin, ready to finish this. "It's over Danny; you couldn't protect your friends; you couldn't protect your family; you couldn't even protect them the one you loved. You're pathetic, and your time is over; it's now _my_ time." He taunted as he pulled back his fist, but was caught off guard at the sound of Danny laughing.

Danny rose to his knees as he kept laughing lightly. "What's so damn funny? Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral." Dark Phantom asked

"What funeral? There's no funeral because you're not here, this isn't real." Danny smiled

"Is this real enough for you!?" Dark Phantom yelled as he lauched his fist, only for it to be caught by Danny Fenton. Dark Phantom's eyes went wide.

The Shaman of Fear was surprised to see Danny stop struggling and slowly rise up.

"You're not real." Danny taunted as he pulled back his fist and slammed it into his evil self's face, sending him flying into a destroyed car. Dark Phantom could only look in surprise at Danny's new strength and even more surprised when he saw Danny change back into Danny Phantom.

"This is just my nightmare. Just a dream." Danny stated. Dark Phantom angrily flew towards Danny, but Danny just slapped him away with little effort.

Danny then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. He activated it and sucked Dark Phantom inside.

"This is just a nightmare, nothing more." Danny stated as his whole body began to glow with ecto-energy. He slowly rose up into the air and curled up like an infant in a womb as the ecto-energy inside continued to grow. "People need me right now, so… Let… ME…GOOOO!"

Danny's body exploded in a large blast of green ecto-energy

* * *

><p>The Shaman was comptley surprised to see Danny blast all the energy away and force the Shaman back away twenty feet. He looked in surprise to see a not-too-happy Danny Phantom glowing and ready to dish out some payback.<p>

* * *

><p>The bound and gagged Illana felt the rope tighten across her neck as the skeletons prepared for her hanging. She looked to her loved ones' hanging bodies and could only close her eyes as a skeleton reached for the lever that would end her life.<p>

* * *

><p>But something snapped her out of it. Illana just felt herself awaken as the nightmare shatter around her. She gasped when she woke up, she looked to find she was no longer tied up. Illana looked around and saw she was right where she was moments ago, the roof of the Mutradi portal generator tower.<p>

She heard a yell and turned to see Danny flying towards the Shaman. The Shaman casted another bolt from his staff to Danny only for Danny to slap the bolt away and fly face-to-face with the Shaman.

"This is impossible. No! You are human! How can you resist me!?" The Shaman furiously asked as Danny took away the staff and snapped it in two.

"Because this is now _your_ worst nightmare." Danny declared as he pulled back a much eager fist and slammed it into the Shaman's face, sending him flying.

The Shaman quickly recovered "There is more than one way to end a life!" He declared as his hands began to glow with blue energy, but before he could do anything he was blasted away by a large blast of blue energy.

Danny turned around to see Illana in her Corus armor ready for some payback. She and Danny walked up to the terrified Shaman.

"You want this?" Danny asked Illana

"We both earned it." She responded as they each pulled back they're fists.

***Wham!***

The Shaman was sent flying straight into the white energy beam shooting out into space. He screamed in complete pain and agony as his whole body completely disintegrated in the energy.

Illana deactivated her armor and Danny sighed in relief. "Good riddance." The next thing that he knew, Illana leapt at him and gave him a hug.

Danny was surprised to say the least. "Um… Illana? I kinda have a girlfriend… very serious relationship"

Illana smiled and pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry. Just the worst nightmare ever."

"Heh, tell me about it." Danny responded

"So what was yours about?" She asked curiously

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Oh." Illana responded. She then reached into her comn through her golden armor-watch "Solomon, it's Illana; Danny and I just secured the generator in Alaska."

"_Roger that_." Solomon responded back through the comn "_I am sending forces to keep the location secure. All the other teams just checked back in, all the generators are secure."_

"So is Lance okay?" She asked

"_Yes, he and Octus are both fine, as the rest of the kids._"

"Oh right, them to." She quickly responded, laughing nervously, then signing off.

"So you and Lance huh?" Danny asked with a smug grin.

Illana looked away so Danny wouldn't see her blush. Danny's smirk remained but he quickly got to the matters at hand "So all the generators are secure?"

Illana quickly regained her composure before responding "Yep, all five are secure."

"Good, up next is the hard part." Danny said as he and Illana looked up into the sky "Storming the lion's den."

"Mutrad." Illana stated "The Mutradi home world. Is wrong that I'm a little nervous."

"No, not at all." Danny said simply "Fear is natural. Going into battle despite the fear, is what makes someone a hero. A hero must always believe that he or she will win."

"You really think I'm a hero?" She asked

"Takes one to know one." Danny said "You're risking your life to save a planet that's not even yours, and you will keep going until you know it'll be safe. So yes, you are a hero."

Illana smiled "You're quite the hero yourself Danny Phantom."

They both sat down at the edge of the roof. "It could be a while before G3 shows up." Illana began "So…"

Danny smiled "Okay, where to begin?"

**Me:** Done!

**Mordecai:** Generators are down!

**Rigby**: Time for the Avengers to Assemble, and beat the crap out of the bad guy!

**Mordecai/Rigby:** OOOOHHHHHH!

**Grimlock**: Something wrong with me tummy.

**Me**: Guys, what did Muscleman have for lunch?

**Rigby**: A chili-dog with chipotle sauce and a chocolate sunde with barbeque sauce.

**Me/Mordecai**: O_O

**Mordecai**: Uh oh!

**Grimlock**: Me Grimock need BATHROOM!


	18. Chapter 18

**Me:** Sup people?

**Muscleman:** We're back bros!

**Mordecai:** Dude, didn't Grimlock eat you?

**Rigby:** Don't tell me that he…

**Muscleman: **Aw sick, no way bro!

**Me: **It's true, they had to perform extensive surgery.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock tummy hurt.

**Me: **Anyway, lets' get started shall we?

Ch. 17 Into the Eye of the Storm

The Mutradi fleet had all but exited the Rift Gate portal and had continued to bombard the grid shield that was currently surrounding the earth. Multiple explosions can be seen on the shield, as more and more lasers and bombs we're dropped on it. It may appear that the shield is holding, but it is slowly loosing power.

* * *

><p><em>G3 fortress, main control room<em>

"Sir." One of the G3 soldiers at the control console began "We're almost out of time. The Mutradi armada continues to pound away at the grid, we have approximately 6 hours and 27 minutes until the shield fails."

"The situation isn't looking good." Solomon surmised. He then accessed the comn in his wrist-device. "The generator locations are all secure by G3 forces, it's up to you now."

* * *

><p>Down below at the hanger bay, several G3 soldiers lined up military style on each side. The door to the hanger bay slowly opened, revealing the team that would storm Mutrad and end the invasion.<p>

The first who would walk out was Danny Fenton, wearing a red G3 suit, suitable for space travel. Following close behind Danny we're Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable who wearing the same suits as well. Next up we're Illana, Octus, and Lance; Illana and Lance wore the same suits, while Octus was still in his robot form. Last up we're Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Zak Saturday, and Jake Long; wearing the G3 space suits as well. Each young hero a serious and determined look on his or her face.

They all slowly walked through the hanger, with the lined up G3 soldiers standing firm as the heroes all walked by. They then came to a large, black G3 dropship that would serve as their transportation to Mutrad. The drop pad opened up to the ship and the heroes slowly entered.

Once inside the ship, they each took a seat, with Lance in the pilot's seat. They each put a space helmet on.

"You doing okay Rufus?" Ron asked once his helmet was on.

Rufus then appeared inside the helmet and nudged Ron's face and gave a thumbs up, indicating he was ready.

"We're ready Solomon." Lance said.

As soon as he said that, a screen opened up on the ship's windshield, displaying Solomon's face _"Alright, listen up people, I am transmitting a synced timer into Octus' mainframe, the timer shows how long the Grid will be able to hold up until it drops."_

The download finished and Octus spoke "6 hours, 20 minutes, 54 seconds"

"Six Hours!?" Rex exclaimed "What the hell happened to 24?!"

_"In addition to securing all the portal generators, the armada's firepower has intensified. The Grid is holding,_ _but if this keeps up it will eventually fall." _Solomon answered

"Great, no pressure or anything." Ben said sarcastically.

_"This ship is among the fastest and armed in our arsenal."_ Solomon began _"You should be able to out-maneuver any Mutradi star fighter and fly past the star ships, but it's not indestructible. This ship is meant only to get you to the rift gate."_

"Once we get passed the fleet, we'll enter the Rift Gate portal." Danny said

"And use that to get to Mutrad." Zak added

"Let me get this straight." Kim began "We're supposed to use this small ship to fly past a massive alien fleet, then travel through a portal that will take us to the other side of the galaxy, where we'll go to an alien planet to fight an army of monsters led by deranged psychopath."

_"Essentially yes."_ Solomon replied.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." Kim stated

"Don't worry, we got this, those losers won't know what hit em." Jake assured

Illana took this moment to express her gratitude. "Everyone listen. I just… wanted to say… thank you. Thank you so much for helping us, it… it really means a lot."

"No prob." Ben said "It's what we do."

"This may not be our Earth, but it's still Earth, and we will fight for it." Kim said.

"Got that right." Rex added

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed

"We'll stop Modula." Danny said firmly "One way or another, we'll stop him."

"Maybe we should save the thanks until after we take these guys down." Zak stated

"Alright. Everyone strap in." Lance said as he started up the ship. The Dropship hovered off the ground and slowly turned 180 degrees, facing a large tube leading outside.

_"Remember, once you past through the Rift Gate, you'll be unable to contact us, and we will be unable to detect any further signals; you'll be on your own_ _from there." _Solomon reminded

"We understand." Danny said.

"Alright let's go." Lance said as he fired up the ship's engines. "Three, two, one… Launch!"

The ship zoomed at incredible speed down the tunnel, and within two minutes had left the G3 flying fortress. The dropship then turned and flew straight up.

* * *

><p><em>G3 control room<em>

Solomon and many other G3 soldiers watched as they saw the team fly up to the sky and towards the Mutradi fleet.

"We're counting on all of you. Good luck." Solomon said.

* * *

><p>The ship continued to fly through the clouds and soon it came to the green shield that is the grid and was about to pass through.<p>

"Alright, everyone ready?" Danny asked.

Kim immediately took Ron's hand as the two sat next to each other. "I'm ready." Kim said

"Same here." Ron added

"Bring it on." Rex said enthusiastically

"Let's do this." Ben stated

"The Am Drag is getting fired up!" Jake exclaimed

"I'm ready." Zak said

"I'm all set as well." Octus replied

"Okay." Lance began "We'll be exiting Earth's atmosphere and the Grid in 3, 2, 1." The ship passed through the shield, and everyone could only look wide-eyed at the massive Mutradi fleet that expanded the distance in front of them all.

"Whoa!" Rex, Jake, and Zak said at the same time.

"That's a lot of ships." Ron said somewhat frightened, with the shaking Rufus holding onto his Ron's face.

"Eh, you seen one alien invasion fleet, you've seen them all." Ben said nonchalantly, quite used to this sort of thing.

"Um… how many ships… you think are there?" Kim asked nervously

"Scans indicate at least 37 battle ships, 86 cruisers, over 2,000 fighters…." Octus began

"It was a rhetorical question." Kim interrupted

The ship flied closer and closer to the Mutradi fleet, so far so good, no one opened fire yet. "Well this is a pretty small ship, and with so many of their ships, maybe no one will notice us." Ben said hopefully. Once that was said multiple explosions we're heard and the ship was rocked hard; knocking the teenage heroes on their seats "Or, maybe they'll notice us right away." Ben corrected himself.

Dozens of Mutradi fighters had begun to open fire on the dropship. Lance steered the ship as best as he could to avoid all the laser fire from the enemy ship as he flew into the enemy fleet. Lance attempted to fly under a few cruisers in an attempt to shake them off, but had no such luck.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" Illana yelled.

"I need someone at the console!" Lance exclaimed, needing someone to keep an eye on systems.

Zak was able to get out of his chair and buckle himself next to Lance at the console. "Shields are holding, but there down to 75% capacity."

"Please tell me this thing has guns." Rex hopped. As soon as Rex said that, Lance pressed many buttons at the controls and Ron and Jake's seats all lifted a bit, much to their surprise and shifted towards the opposite walls; Jake at the left, Ron on the right. Control panels opened up at each of their places, each had control triggers and a targeting screen where they could each see the many Mutradi star fighters. From outside the ship, small turrets opened on each wing.

"Finally. Time for some target practice." Jake said with an eager grin as he and Ron each took the turret controls and opened fire. Green laser beams shot out of the turrets rapidly and each blasted away an enemy star fighter. "Aw yeah! You suckers are getting owned!" Jake yelled

"Don't get cocky kid." Ron said as he continued to open fire, with Rufus inside Ron's helmet motioning punches and kicks and chirping Ron on.

Outside the ship, one of the Mutradi fighters launched a missile, which impacted the rear end of the ship, causing one of the engines to start smoking. The heroes we're all rocked out of their seats.

"What was that?!" Illana yelled

Zak went to the systems to check for damage "Our left engine has been hit, our speed is done by almost 30%, and shields are continuing to drop."

"Be nice if we had a handy man on board." Kim said

"I'm on it." Rex said as he got out of his seat and crouched down on the floor. He placed his hands on the floor and blue grid-like lights spread from his hands to the ship and outside to the engines. The left engine that was smoking and sparking seemed to slowly fix itself.

Zak observed the systems "Left engine is back online, and shields are back up to full capacity."

"Rex?" Kim asked as everyone looked at him

"Smashing stuff isn't my only talent." Rex said with a cocky smile on his face. The ship was once again rocked by another explosion

"Keep up the repairs, we're gonna need them." Lance commanded

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Rex said as he kept using his technopathic powers to keep up the ship's systems and hold it together.

Ron and Jake kept shooting from the turrets and blasted all the fighters that came their way as Lance maneuvered their ship above, below, and around the Mutradi cruisers and battleships; all while navigating through the fleet and closer to the active rift gate. When the ship came to a clearing between two Mutradi cruisers, the heroes saw something threw the windshield that made their eyes go circular.

From the two ships; dozens, if not hundreds, more star fighters poured out of the ships and we're about to swarm the dropship.

"Our shields will not be able to hold against that many fighters!" Octus relayed

"And I don't think we can shoot them all." Ron added

"Does this thing have any main weapons or anything?" Ben questioned

"Of course it does." Lance answered as he slammed a large red button on toe console. The large cannon on the bottom of the ship lit and blasted a large turquoise beam straight for the incoming horde of fighters. A large explosion was seen.

"Aw yeah!" Rex cheered.

"It's actually too early for celebrations." Octus said.

"Huh!?" Ron, Ben, Rex, Danny, and Kim all said

As soon as the dust cleared, more and more Mutradi fighters poured through and begun to open fire. "Oh!" They all said at the same time.

"Anybody got any more idea?" Illana hoped.

"I do." Danny said as he got up. "Going Ghost!" Danny transformed once again into Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and flew straight up outside the ship. As soon as he was outside, he stood on the top of the ship and looked at the situation. That blast took out at least one third of that massive squadron. Danny inhaled deeply and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

Multiple large waves of ecto-energy encompassed the entire squadron. The force of the waves destroyed a large majority of the ships, while the others derailed and crashed into each other. Several small explosions we're seen before a massive one that destroyed the entire fighter squadron.

The group saw the whole thing from inside the ship, and we're surprised to say the least.

"I'm sure glad he's on our side." Kim said plainly with Ron, Rufus, and Zak nodding in agreement.

Next thing that happened, and even larger explosion rocked the ship far to the right. Danny was almost thrown off the roof, but managed to phase his left hand into the ship and keep his grip. Almost everyone was knocked off their seats.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Rex and Ben shouted at the same time.

"It would appear that the battleships have taken note of our presence and opened fire on us." Octus said.

The Mutradi battle ships blasted large lasers and the dropship could barley avoid all of them.

"Danny get back inside now!" Illana shouted through her comn.

Danny phased back inside the ship. "I'm guessing you guys noticed the bigger ships shooting at us." He said nonchalantly.

Lance tried his best to fly and outmaneuver all the attacks laid on by the Mutradi fleet. While he was able to avoid most of the ships and even have a few hit each other in the crossfire, a few stray shots almost impacted the ship and did quite a bit of damage.

"Shields are down to 10%!" Zak yelled "One more hit and we're done!"

"Anyone have any suggestions? Because now would be a good time!" Kim stated

"Maybe this ship needs an upgrade." Ben said as he got out of his seat, to everyone's confusion. He turned on the Omnitrix and turned the dial to his selected alien and slammed on the device. When the glow subsided, Ben had turned into Upgrade. Upgrade melted into the floor and a black and green grid-like pattern spread all over the ship, inside and out. Lance let go of the controls when they we're pulled back and a small green circle appeared on the console.

"What did you just do?" Lance questioned.

"Like I said, I gave this ship an upgrade. Let me drive this time." Ben's voice spoke. The ship blasted at an even faster speed as all the damage was instantly repaired. The ship was able to avoid all the attacks and blasts as it flew past all the battleships.

"Welcome to Earth! Jerks!" Ben said as the ship opened up and dozens of compartments opened, revealing lasers and missiles of all sizes and opened fire in every direction possible.

"I didn't know G3 had all these weapons." Octus said

"They didn't." Illana replied surprisingly.

"It's Ben." Rex answered "The alien he turned into can control all technology and upgrade it, making it almost 10X better!"

"All Technology?" Ron asked; Rex nodded. "KP! We gotta get him to do it to the battle suit!" He said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Booyah!" Rufus chirped in agreement.

"Uh, no. No way." Kim sated firmly, not happy with the idea of her essentially 'wearing' Ben.

The ship then came into view with what appeared to be the largest ship in the entire fleet. It was almost three times the size of all the other ships. "Wow, that's big!" Jake stated

"It's the Mutradi flag-ship." Illana responded

"The one in charge of the fleet?" Ben, still as Upgrade, asked

"That's essentially what 'flagship' means." Kim answered

"Heh, heh. Why don't we make things difficult for them." Ben suggested as he made a sharp turn and flew in front of the nose of the flagship.

"Uh Ben, what are you doing?" Danny asked

The upgraded ship then had a large drill, with a diameter equal to the size of the ship, form in the front of the ship. The Drill begun to spin rapidly as the ships engines reeved. "You guys might wanna hold onto something."

Lance's eyes went wide, he was the first to catch on "Ben, don't you even…"

Before Lance could finish the ship zoomed at super speeds with the spinning drill straight for the noose of the flagship, with everyone screaming as the ship soared.

* * *

><p><em>Mutradi flagship control room<em>

"What are they doing?" The Mutradi captain questioned in it's native tongue.

"I think they are going to ram us!" another Mutradi responded.

"Intensify fire power in the front, I don't want anything to get through!" the captain exclaimed as the flagship blasted every weapon it could; while Ben was able to maneuver the ship to avoid all the shots and blasts.

"Intensify forward fire power!" the captain yelled as the upgraded ship came closer and closer.

"TOO LATE!" Another Mutradi shouted as the Upgraded ship rammed into the noose of the Flagship.

The drill pierced through everything that came in its way as the ship blasted through the entire flagship. From outside, one could see multiple explosions coming from inside the ship, all of them moving toward the rear end, toward the massive engines. The ship broke out of the engines. From behind the ship, more explosions are seen from the flagship until the whole thing exploded.

* * *

><p>"AW YEAH!" Ben, Rex, Ron, Rufus, Zak, Danny, and Jake all shouted.<p>

Illana and Kim both had their hands pressed against their seats, all with panicked looks on their faces.

"Let's… please… never… do… that… again." Illana said

"Agreed." Kim added

"Are you INSANE!?" Lance shouted as Upgraded returned to his normal form "You could have killed us all!"

Upgrade transformed back into Ben "Aw, but I didn't." he said with a cocky smile

"Is this all a joke to you?!" Lance exclaimed

"Dude, we just took down their flagship, and we're in one piece; I'd call that a win." Ben stated

"Lance, while I agree that maneuver was rather… extreme, we did manage to reach our destination because of it." Octus said. All heads turned to the windshield, they had reached to the Rift Gate portal.

"We made it." Danny stated

"That wasn't so bad." Rex added.

They all smiled, minus Lance who merely sighed. "Okay, everyone strap in." Lance took the controls of the dropship as everyone took their seats. The ship then soared into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>G3 fortress, control room<em>

"Sir, we lost contact with the ship." A soldier at the console stated

"They made it through the rift gate?" Solomon asked

"Yes sir."

Solomon sighed in relief.

"Sir, it would appear the Mutradi flagship has been destroyed, along with most of their fighters." Another G3 soldier at the console relayed.

Solomon gave an amused smile "That should slow them down, by us some more time. All we can do now is wait, and hope these kids can pull it off"

* * *

><p><em>Rift Gate<em>

The ship continued to fly through the Rift Gate portal; traveling at speeds that seemed impossible, soaring through the galaxy. Bright white light shined through the windshield as the ship continued to rock. All of the young heroes we're forced to the back of their seats by the centripetal force and we're covering their eyes.

"Are we dead yet?" Ron asked in a distorted voice

"If we die, I'll let you know." Jake responded in a distorted voice as well.

Kim took the moment to look at her hand as she slowly moved it. As she moved her hand, she could see some afterimages of where her hand was "That's actually pretty cool." She said in a distorted voice.

"We are approaching the exit." The distorted voice of Octus annpunced "Returning to normal space in 3… 2… 1…"

* * *

><p>The ship passed through the portal and had entered into normal space. The young heroes we're shocked forward a bit by momentum.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" Illana asked

The responses she got we're grunts form each of them as their minds (and stomachs) caught up.

Jake felt his helmet, trying to feel his head "Feels like my head was in a paint mixer."

"I don't feel so good." Rex said as he held his stomach.

Danny got out of his seat and dizzily walked to the front with Lance. "Looks like we made it."

"Looks like it." Lance agreed.

Danny looked out through the windshield. "Whoa." Everyone got up and looked at what was in front of them. A large planet with an asteroid belt, but what caught their attention was the massive hole in the planet that appeared to take out half of it. Like a half-bitten jawbreaker.

"Is that Mutrad?" Ben asked

"Yes, that's it." Illana answered.

"Well guys, this is it, get ready." Danny said, "It's time for some first contact."

The ship then began its flight toward the hostile planet.

**Me: **Done.

**Mordecai:** Dude, nice space battle

**Rigby:** The fun is just beginning

**Me:** Got that right.

**Muscleman: **This is gonna be awesome!

**Me:** I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for their support. Without you, this story wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you all for everything.

**Grimlock:** You all Grimlock's friends!


	19. Chapter 19

**Me:** Hi Everyone!

**Mordecai:** Looks like we have a new guest.

**Coyoteprime1100:** Hi Everyone pleasure to meet you all.

**Rigby:** Who's this guy?

**Me:** He's one of my friends on fanfiction, and he's written some pretty good stuff.

**Muscleman:** I'll have to check it out sometime.

**Grimlock:** Why Coyote-man here?

**Coyoteprime1100:** You'd think I'd miss out on this?

**Me:** Yep, we are nearing the climatic battle of this story. I would like to thank everyone for their support. Now lets get on with it.

Ch. 18 Avengers Assemble Part 1

_Modula's Fortress, Command Center_

To say the entire command center was in a state of panic was an understatement. All the Mutradi Scientists we're typing rapidly at each of the consoles, receiving more and more bad news. One person in particular, who was angry at the situation, was none other than Baron, who was trying his absolute best to conceal his rage.

"What is happening?" Baron growled as he sat in his command chair in the center of the room.

"Sir, we've lost contact with each personal at all of the portal generator locations on Earth." One scientist informed as he typed away

"There is a strong possibility that each of the locations has been compromised." Another scientist theorized.

Baron clenched on of his fists in contempt. "I want confirmation. Now." He growled

"Yes sir…" A different scientist began before getting a small alert on his console "Alert, we have just received confirmation of the destruction of the armada's flagship. I repeat the flagship has been destroyed."

"How is this POSIBLE!?" Baron yelled, finally loosing his composure.

"There is more news sir." A new scientist called, rather timidly "Something has come through the rift gate, we have a breach."

Baron face-palmed "How can one invasion have gone wrong so fast?! If Master finds out about…"

_"Finds out about what…?" _A hologram of Modula on his throne appeared in the control room, nearly giving all the Mutradi scientists heart attacks, and startling Baron.

"Lord… Modula." Baron stuttered. He quickly kneed before the hologram "My general, we have… lost contact with the rift gate personal on earth… and the flagship has been destroyed." Modula sighed "And… we may also… have a… breach." Baron finished, closing his eyes while sweating profusely.

Modula sighed once more before beginning _"What is the situation with the rest of the armada?"_

"They are still active, my lord." Baron reported "And they are continuing their offensive on the shield surrounding the Earth, and it will fall soon."

_"I see."_ Modula stated. _"Though this breach will undoubtedly be the Princess."_

"Yes, most likely." Baron agreed, still kneeling before his master "Your… orders… master?"

_"Let her come."_ Modula ordered, surprising Baron as he looked up with wide eyes _"It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of her with my own hands."_ He stated as he clenched one of his gloved hands.

"Of course, Lord Modula." Baron said "And I will see to it, the invasion fleet breaches the shield and destroys the Earth."

_"See that you do Baron, and don't fail me."_ The hologram cut off, leaving the scared Baron to himself and the frightened scientists.

* * *

><p>Passing through the clouds of the Mutradi sky was the G3 dropship, piloted by Lance; and carrying the passengers of Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Illana, Octus, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Jake Long, and Zak Saturday, along with Rufus; all of which we're still in their G3 space suits, minus Octus in robot-form, Danny Phantom in ghost form, and Rufus inside Ron's helmet.<p>

"Okay, we're here." Kim began "On a hostile alien planet. Any one got a plan?"

"I vote not to die." Ron added, with Rufus nodding in agreement

"Way to ease the tension their buddy." Rex responded sarcastically.

"We'll think of one when we get closer to the enemy stronghold, but for now…" Lance began, before typing away at the controls.

The outside of the ship then turned invisible.

"The cloaking field is activated." Octus relayed "We should now be completely invisible."

"Good call." Ben said.

The ship then left the clouds, and the teenage heroes could now see the surface of Planet Mutrad. To say most we're surprised was an understatement.

The surface was riddled with barren mountains and ridges. There was no sign of vegetation or civilization anywhere. It looked like something seen out of a sci-fi movie, mixed with horror. It was unlike anything these heroes have seen before; even Ben who has visited more than one alien planet in his life has never seen anything like this. The only signs of life we're large Mutradi creatures in nearly every shape and size imaginable. Several popped out of large holes and canyons, they even flew directly under a large flying Mutradi that looked like a Manti ray mixed with a worm.

"Wow. And I thought the Ghost Zone was something." Danny said

"I've never seen any place like this before." Jake stated

"I've been to plenty of crazy planets, but this one takes the cake." Ben said

"To think a planet like this can actually support life; I don't know whether I should be impressed, or terrified." Zak said

"Uh, I think that mountain just blinked at me." Kim stated, rather scared.

"Anyone else, getting a little freaked? Not just me?" Ron asked, as the shaking Rufus held onto Ron's face

Some kind of starfish like creature splattered on the cloaked window of the ship, startling Rex a bit, he looked disgusted as the slimy creature slowly slid down.

"Yeah, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Rex said

"I've heard all the stories of this place…" Illana began "But I never imagined it would be this horrible."

"Mutrad is among the most hostile of all alien planets in the known galaxy." Octus reported "Not only for hostile environmental conditions, but the indigenous life forms are not very peaceful."

"Uh yeah, that last part we already figured out." Jake told him.

"Surprisingly however, the atmosphere surrounding Mutrad, is very comparable to both humans and galaunians alike." Octus informed

"So we can breath on this planet?" Danny asked

"Yes, but that's the only good thing about it." Octus responded. As soon as he said that, everyone took off his or her helmet, and Danny changed back into Danny Fenton.

"So what now?" Kim asked

"First, we find Modula's fortress." Lance informed

"Yeah, something's telling me that isn't gonna be a problem." Ben said as he looked out the front window.

All of the heroes got up from their seats and looked out the window to see Modula's fortress. A large, 100 story tall black, spiked tower. It could but the Tower of Sauron from Lord of the Rings to shame.

"Yeah, thing with big evil bad guys." Ron began "They always go for the dramatics."

"I hear that." Danny, Ben, and Rex agreed at the same time.

"We should set down before we're spotted." Lance said "We may be cloaked, but I rather not take the chance."

"Good thinking." Zak agreed.

The cloaked ship then slowed down and was able to slowly descend and land on the ground behind a large mound, not to far from the fortress.

* * *

><p>Within three minutes, the heroes all took off their space suits. Danny Fenton was in his white and red t-shirt with blue jeans; Kim in her white and blue battle suit; Ron was in a black shirt with white bolero style jacket with grey gloves and grey cargo pants; Illana and Lance still had the G3 space suits on, without the helmets; Octus was still in robot-form; Ben was in his black and green 10 t-shirt, with brown cargo pants; Rex had his white and blue shirt with red jacket, black pants and gloves, and goggles on his head; Zak had his orange and black Saturday armor; and Jake had his red jacket with blue jeans.<p>

All the heroes we're gathered in the middle of the drop ship.

"Okay, so what's the sitch here?" Kim asked

"We'll let's recap." Danny began "We are on a hostile alien planet on the other side of the galaxy…"

"That's crawling with monsters ready to tear us limb-from-limb…" Ben added

"We've got a heavily armed massive fortress about a mile from here…" Rex said

"Which is probably loaded with hundreds of Mutradi soldiers with high tech stuff…" Ron said

"All being led by a twisted psycho…" Jake added

"And there's an alien fleet that's ready to tear apart the Earth to." Zak added

"Which is only protected by a shield that will fail in approximately four hours and fifty seven minutes." Octus informed

"Yeah, it looks like our situation sucks." Danny said

"Well there's gotta be something we can do, I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing!" Illana announced

"Lets take a look at a couple scenarios." Lance began "If we storm the fortress now, and on the off chance that we succeed, there will be nothing to stop the Mutradi fleet from breaching the shield and destroying the Earth."

"But if we turn around and stop the fleet, Modula will just regroup and try again." Rex stated

"And since we're on a time limit, we have to find a way to stop both at once." Zak said

"But how?" Kim asked "I know most of us are like one-man-armies, but I doubt we can take on titan-sized aliens that all over this planet."

"That has me wondering though." Ben asked "Why are the giant sized guys, taking orders from the little ones? Wouldn't they revolt or something? I mean those guys are huge, why do they have to take orders?"

"The Mutradi Mega-Beasts." Lance said. "That has me wondering too."

"The Mutradi have never been able to get them under control before." Illana began.

"But… didn't they use them to attack your home planet?" Ron asked

"I have been wondering that as well." Octus began. "And I think I know why." That got all their attention. Octus then displayed holograms of all the Mutradi Mega-Beasts that Titan has ever fought.

"As most of you know, the Mutradi Mega-Beasts all appear to vary in virtually everyway possible, there appears to be no similarity." Octus began "That is until I began to look deeper." The holograms we're all brought together. "Despite their differences, each Mega-Beast carries the same thing, a central nervous system." The hologram then converted into one of a long nerve stick, with several smaller nerves branching out. "Each Mega-Beasts' central nervous system is identical."

"So how does that help us?" Danny asked

"From studying the nervous systems, I have found something that is uncommon in any nervous system for any creature, an outgoing electrical signal." Octus said "Through intense studying I have determined the source of this control, all the Mega-Beasts have been implanted with a micro-chip directly into their central nervous system." The hologram revealed the chip.

"So that's how they're controlling them." Illana stated

"Their like, remote control puppets." Zak said

"Exactly." Octus said

"Well, you know how they're doing it. Can't you block the signal or something?" Rex asked

"I have been working on a weapon, designed specifically for that." Octus answered. The robot then had a white sure of electricity inside it, which then slowly left the central core and onto his left arm. Once it reached the end, a blue orb slowly formed. Soon, a blue orb with a white electric field inside was now floating in front of them.

"What is that?" Zak asked

"This is a virus that I have designed, when activated it will trigger an EMP."

"Yeah, not a scientist here." Ron said, not having a clue what an EMP was. With Rufus nodding in agreement.

"An EMP is an Electro Magnetic Pulse." Danny answered

Both Ron and Rufus had blank expressions on their faces.

"A burst of radiation that shorts out all electronic devices in range." Kim translated

"Oh, then why not just say that?" Ron asked, with Rufus shrugging his shoulders.

"So how can an EMP take down the Mega-Beasts?" Ben asked

"The chips are implanted directly into the creatures' central nervous systems." Octus began "It sends electrical signals into the system that allow the beasts to be controlled, the nervous system of any life form is filled with natural electrical signals, the ones sent by the chips are mixed in with the naturally created ones."

"And since an EMP shorts out all electrical devices…" Danny began

"It'll jolt the nervous systems so badly it will kill them." Zak finished.

"Hold on a second." Illana began "Octus, I will not have you risking your life again, we almost lost you once."

"And my main weapon is an electrical device." Ben said, referring to his Omnitrix

"And I'm full of tiny electrical machines." Rex added, referring to his nanites.

"You don't have to worry about any of that." Octus said

"Huh?" All the young heroes said

"This is a special EMP of my own design. I have modified the electrical wavelength for it to only affect Mutradi technology." Octus said

"So it will only take out _their_ tech, not _ours_." Jake asked for clarification

"Yes."

"Hold on a second." Danny said "Only their tech huh? Couldn't we also use this to take out the Mutradi fleet? I mean, since it will only target Mutradi tech…"

"We can also use it to destroy the fleet." Kim finished with a smile.

"Saving the world again, Booyah!" Ron cheered with Rufus raising his fist in happiness.

"That will not work." Octus said.

"What do you mean it 'wont work'?" Ben questioned

"The EMP will indeed shut down the fleet, permanently; but the weapon has only a limited range, and it can only be used once; once we use this one we cannot use it again." Octus explained

"Can't you just make more?" Lance asked

"Yes I can." All the heroes sighed in relief "In approximately ten days."

The sound of glass shattering was heard.

"TEN DAYS?!" They all yelled

"It is a very delicate procedure to create something this complex; no short cuts can be taken, and no detail can be overlooked, ten days is the amount of time it took me to make that one, and it will take no less to make another."

"Maybe you didn't notice, but we don't have ONE DAY! Let alone Ten!" Rex exclaimed

"So what your saying is, we can use this to either stop mega-beasts or the fleet, we can't do both?" Kim asked

"Correct."

Danny groaned before speaking "Well, can't we modify this one? Make the EMP range expand so it will take down both the Mega-Beasts AND the fleet?"

"Even if we could how would it be possible? The fleet is on the other side of the galaxy." Octus reminded

"What about the Rift Gate?" Danny asked, getting Octus' attention "It's still open and hanging just above Mutrad and Earth on the other side. What if we expand the EMP wave enough so it can reach the rift gate and hit the fleet back at earth."

"Can an EMP wave pass through a portal?" Zak questioned

"I'm no scientist, but that sounds pretty questionable." Kim said

"Well, energy-based Mutradi have passed through the Rift Gate before." Illana remembered.

"Theoretically, the EMP wave can pass through the Rift Gate just as easily as we did." Octus guessed "But to expand the EMP to such a size, it will need a power source of immense power to accomplish that."

"Can't we find something in there?" Jake asked, pointing to a window that had a partial view of the fortress. "They have to have something in there right? A power source or something?"

"One moment." Octus took a moment to do a brief scan of the tower, after searching through all the search patterns, he found it "There is a power source, a Rift Gate generator."

"That place has a Rift Gate to?" Ben questioned

"Hold, on; won't it be big enough?" Kim questioned. "I remember those things weren't too big."

"The generators that are built for the Rift Gate that hangs just above the Earth are specially modified to keep the Rift Gate open for an indefinite time." Octus began "This is one of original design, it can be opened only for a short time period; but it is just as large as the portal above the Earth, meaning the power source will should be large enough to help accomplish our task."

"So all we have to do is hook the EMP orb to the power source? Sounds like a win to me. Booyah" Ron said, with Rufus cheering.

"It won't be that simple." Lance said

"Way to undo the Booyah." Ron slumped.

"I agree, it's not like their gonna let us get close to it." Illana said

"Well we're pretty tough, and we made it this far." Rex said

"I'm sure we can make it." Ben added

"We're too large a group, Modula would see us coming." Lance contradicted.

Danny thought of a moment, before an idea came. "Large huh? What about that robot of yours?"

"Titan?" Illana asked

"Yeah, we saw that thing in action, and it was AWESOME!" Jake yelled

"Titan is too large for such a mission, Module would absolutely see us coming." Lance stated

"Exactly." Danny commented, earning curious looks from everyone "That's the idea. He'll see Titan coming, but not the rest of us."

"Oh I get it." Kim understood. "Titan's just a distraction."

"Bingo." Danny commented. "Titan will draw most of the Mutradi forces away, while the seven of us will sneak in through an opening and plant the EMP."

"You are willing to storm the enemy fortress, even though you are right, Titan will have most of the attention, but it won't be left unguarded." Lance commented

"Hey we're pretty tough, remember?" Jake commented

"But if Octus is in Titan, who's gonna trigger the EMP?" Ben questioned

"I bet I could." Zak said, earning curious looks "I'm a pretty good scientist and I know my way around energy, it's alien tech so it'll take some time, but I think I can get it done."

"That's perfect." Danny said with a confident smile.

"You sound like a man with a plan." Rex noticed

"Yep, here it is." Danny began "Titan will be the distraction, and Modula will concentrate most of his forces there. While the rest of us will sneak in through a back way or something and work our way through the tower. Once we reach a certain point we'll split into two groups. Zak you will go to the Rift Gate power core and hook up the EMP, while Jake, Kim, and Ron go with you for back up."

"What about us?" Ben asked

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Rex asked as well.

"Ben, Rex; you two are with me, we're going after Modula." Danny declared.

That statement earned looks of surprise from Lance, Illana, and Octus.

"You're gonna fight Modula?!" Illana exclaimed

"That's crazy!" Lance yelled "He's the best trained soldier of all of Galaluna; he's faster and stronger than any force we got!"

"Yeah?" Ben began "Well I can turn into over seventy different aliens, and I've got more than one power house in here." He said, pointing to his Omnitrix.

"And I've got my own specialties too." Rex said. "Besides, you saw me yourself remember?" Rex reminded Lance

"I'm pretty powerful too, but I'm not one to brag." Danny added "And we won't underestimate him, but we're not from the same universe, what we got will catch him off guard."

Illana took note of this and conceded with their points. After all, she did see Danny in action herself "This may be our only chance Lance, and we don't have much time either."

Lance sighed "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"Alright, everyone else good on the plan?" Danny questioned. They all nodded "But I have to be honest with you. This is most likely, the greatest threat any of us have ever faced, we only got this far by working together, and it's only gonna get harder from here. We can't hold back, we have to hit hard with everything we got. There might also be a small possibility that not all of us will make it." This gained looks of concern from everyone "But no matter what happens, we have to make absolutely sure, that EMP is hooked to the power core, because if we fail here; not only will we die, but this Earth will die to."

Everyone had deep looks of concern here "I'm going no matter what, and knowing the danger, will you guys still go through with this?" Danny asked

They all shared looks with each other. Kim was among the most nervous. But her look of nervousness faded, and was replaced by one of absolute determination.

"Let's do this." She said as she put her hand in the middle, Danny followed next, followed by Ron, Rex, Ben, Jake, Zak, Octus, Lance, and finally Illana. Even Rufus who scurried down Ron's arm.

"Thank you." Illana said "All of you, thank you so much."

"Alright, but if we're serious about the whole 'team thing' we need a name." Rex said

"Agreed." Ben added

"A name?" Illana asked

"We're not a team." Lance contradicted "We're only working together just this once."

"But we still need a name." Ben persisted

"How about 'Heroes United'?" Zak offered

"Team Awesome?" Jake questioned

"The Warriors of Coolness?" Ben threw in

"The League of Awesome?" Rex threw in as well

"The Super Friends?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him, even Rufus, silently saying 'really?'

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." He added

"We don't need to think of that now." Danny said "We are on a time limit."

"Okay fine." Rex conceded "But if we survive this, we are coming up with a name."

**Me:** Done

**Coyoteprime1100:** Aw just before the action!

**Me:** Oh we will get to that.

**Mordecai:** Final battle is coming up

**Rigby: **YEaaah

**Mordecai/Rigby:** OOHHHHHHHH!

**Muscleman:** You know who else likes final battles? MY MOM!

**Me:** Grimlock? You're not gonna eat him?

**Grimlock:** Eh, it's grown on me Grimlock.

**Coyoteprime1100:** Okay then, so when are they gonna name themselves the you-know-what

**Me:** That's not till the ending, which is coming soon. So see ya next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me:** Hey guys, we're all here.

**Mordecai:** Avengers Assemble baby!

**Mordecai/Rigby:** OOOOOHHHHHHHH!

**Coyoteprime1100:** Time for the final battle to begin! Got the popcorn.

**Muscleman:** Enough for all of us?

**Coyoteprime1100:** There's a kaiju-sized bucket of it outside for Grimlock.

**Grimlock: **Me Grimlock love you! *Runs outside*

**Me:** Then let's get started. I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Sym-Bionic Titan, Ben 10 series, Generator Rex, Secret Saturdays, or American Dragon.

Ch. 19 Avengers Assemble Part 2

This is it. The fate of this Earth, Galaluna, and perhaps this entire universe, rests squarely on the shoulders of these ten young heroes. Illana, Lance, and Octus stood at the top of the hill, where they all looked to Modula's dark tower. They stood each with a determined look on their faces.

On the other side of the tower, behind several jagged rocks were Danny Fenton, Kim Possible, Ben Tennyson, Ron Stoppable, Jake Long, Zak Saturday, and Rex Salazar. They had successfully snuck around the tower undetected and we're now just a few meters away. Danny looked across the rock they we're hiding behind and saw an opened hanger leading inside the tower.

Danny turned on his comn. "Okay, we're in position. Ready whenever you guys are."

Lance tuned in on his comn device, having heard what Danny said. "Alright, they're in position. Are you ready Illana?"

Illana took in a deep sigh, indicating how nervous she was. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"All we have to do is keep them occupied, long enough for the others to get inside and implant the EMP device." Octus reminded.

"Simple, but not easy." Illana replied.

"Illana, we can do this. I have faith in you." Lance told her with a smile, to which Illana couldn't help but smile back.

"Lets do this." She said

Illana activated her golden Corus armor, and Lance activated his purple Manus armor.

* * *

><p><em>Throne Room<em>

Modula sat in his massive throne room; the ceiling was at least 200 feet high, with stained glass decorating the windows and black pillars all along the sides. His throne was 100 feet in the air. As he sat in his throne, he heard Baron contacting him through a communications device in the arm of his throne chair.

_"My Lord, we have located the princess, as well as that idiot Lance and_ _their robot."_

Modula smiled at this. "Excellent, where are they?"

_"Um… right outside… master."_

"Outside?" Modula questioned. "Get me a visual."

A cone-shaped light opened from the ceiling, projecting a three-dimensional image of footage outside of the armored Lance, Illana, and Octus.

* * *

><p>"Octus." Illana spoke.<p>

"I know." Octus replied "Initiating Sym-Bionic Titan!"

Octus' body expanded to enormous size, engulfing the Manus and Corus armors inside as well; both armors hovered to the center of the massive expanding body. The Manus armor opened up and Lance hovered out, the Corus armor followed suit, falling into the opening of the Manus armor and merging with it, this armor opened up and Illana hovered out as well. The combined armors each merged with Octus' circuitry, the parts expanded more and more until Titan formed and Illana and Lance's bodies mind-linked with each other and with Octus.

Titan stood firm in front of the tower and spoke.

"MODULA!" Titan's voice thundered. "We have come for you! Surrender now or we will use force!"

* * *

><p>Modula observed this all from his throne and gave an amusing smile. "I see your taking a more direct approach this time. How amusing."<p>

"_What should we do my General?_" Baron asked

"Well, let's give our guests a proper greeting."

_"With pleasure my master."_

* * *

><p>The ground around Titan started to shake, forcing Titan to take a very firm stance to keep from loosing its balance.<p>

_"Is this an earthquake?"_ Illana asked inside Titan.

_"Impossible."_ Octus contradicted. _"Mutrad doesn't carry any_ _form of seismic activity."_

_"I think I know what it is."_ Lance stated.

As he said that, the ground burst in front of Titan, and a large green, snake-like Mutradi Mega Beast slithered out and roared at Titan. Another roar was heard, this time from the sky. Titan turned around upwards and saw a Wyvern-like Mutradi Mega Beast soar down and land on the other side of Titan. Stomping could be heard as well, Titan turned to its left to see a third Mega-Beast; this one with black scales, six legs and bull-like horns. All three Mega Beasts roared at the same time.

_"Well, I'd say we got their attention."_ Octus said

_"Alright, let's do this!"_ Illana exclaimed.

Titan pulled a fist back up in the air and punched the ground; creating a shockwave that forced the three Mega-Beasts back.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the tower, the other seven young heroes heard an explosion-like sound.<p>

"There's our distraction. Let's move!" Danny commanded.

The youths then ran through the rocky landscape, straight for the hanger door.

"Zak, you still got Octus' EMP bomb?" Danny asked

"Right here." Zak patted a small container hooked to his belt.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Danny asked

"While Titan keeps the giant ones distracted, the rest of us work our way through the tower." Kim recalled

"Once we get to a certain point we split up." Ben added.

"I'll go to the Rift Gate main generator to hook up the EMP." Zak said.

"While KP, Jake, and I watch Zak's back." Ron stated, with Rufus nodding in agreement inside Ron's jacket pocket.

"Then you, me, and Ben go and take down Modula." Rex said.

"Good." Danny said. The heroes then made it to the tower and stuck to the wall just outside the open hanger. "Remember though, Titan may be keeping the bigger ones distracted, but we may still have soldiers guarding this place, so lets keep noise down to a minimum."

They walked into the massive hanger, but didn't make five feet without a small explosion in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. They looked in front to see over three dozen armed Mutradi soldiers in the hanger, with another dozen on the overhang bridge just below the ceiling. Each of the monsters had their weapons primed and ready.

"Okay, we are _not_ stealthy." Ben retorted.

"Well _I_ am." Kim replied. "Can't say the same for the rest of you."

"We do kick much butt though." Rex stated with an eager smile.

"I hear that." Jake replied with an eager smile.

A Mutradi snarled in it's native language to the intruders, asking for their identities.

"Uh, what'd he say?" Ron asked with Rufus shrugging his shoulders.

"I think he's asking who we are." Zak guessed.

Ben gave an eager grin. "Then why don't we answer them?"

Danny spoke to all the Mutradi. "You monsters wanna know who we are?! We're the people who are gonna beat down every last one of you!"

"Going Ghost!" a pair of familiar white rings formed around Danny, changing him into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon up!" Jake was engulfed in flames and emerged as the American Dragon

Kim's battle suit hummed to life as she cracked her knuckles.

"It's hero time!" Ben yelled as he slammed on his Omnitrix, transforming into Humongousaur.

Ron fired up his blue Mystic Monkey aura. "Might wanna hide Rufus." Rufus dug deep into his inner coat pocket.

Rex formed his Smack Hands and his Punk Busters.

Zak revealed his Claw and opened it.

All the Mutradi roared in defiance at their enemies.

"Let's take them down!" Danny shouted as he and all the other heroes charged in.

Kim used her battle suit and delivered an axe kick on a Mutradi's head before grabbing it and tossing it into two others running her way. Another two Mutradi opened fire on her with their guns, but she quickly activated her bubble-shield, deflecting their fire. When they saw their guns we're useless they discarded them and ran toward her. Kim delivered a neck chop to one of them and a roundhouse kick to the head, turning it 180 degrees. She then sideswiped the second one and jumped high with her suit's enhanced abilities and slammed both her feet on it's face.

Rex punched away five Mutradi soldiers. He became surrounded by seven Mutradi, but he then performed his own roundhouse and swept them all before sending them flying. He then felt energy bullets barley graze him from the right, but he formed his Party Blocker in his right hand and formed a shield, he could see five Mutradi gunmen firing at his shield. He used his left hand to form his Slam Cannon, which took a large chunk of the floor and blasted it, tearing through the center three Mutradi of the group. Rex then jumped high with his Punk Busters and slammed onto the last two.

Jake was flying high avoiding the shots that came from an overhang bridge just below the ceiling. He blasted fire from his mouth and nailed one of them, he blasted again and nailed another. But more Mutradi took their place and continued to fire on him. Deciding that enough was enough he flew onto the far right end of the overhang and faced the many Mutradi on it. He flew at fast rates, his claw hands extended and passing through the steel cables holding the bridge up. He flew fast enough so that the Mutradi didn't get a chance to fire at him. When he passed through the left end and flew away, he gave a smug smile as he hovered and snapped his fingers. The steel cables snapped and the whole bridge fell, with all the Mutradi on it. The long bridge fell and crashed onto two Mutradi fighters, causing a large explosion, killing any possible survivors.

Ron parried a punch from one Mutradi soldier before delivering a punch to its face, sending it crashing into an unused fighter. He turned around to two incoming Mutradi and ran towards them. He did a jump and rolled in the air, while shouting like someone from a kung fu movie, and delivered both his feet to each Mutradi and sent them flying as well. Five more Mutradi surrounded him. Ron took up a marital arts stance, before gesturing them bring it on. While continuing to shout like in a kung fu movie he delivered a punch to number one's face; a kick to number two's abs; an elbow to number three's neck; a kick to number four's leg; and a neck chop to number five. All five Mutradi fell down at once before the Mystic Monkey Master.

Humongousaur ran and barreled through all the Mutradi in front of them; smacking them back as the sound of a bowling ball striking the pins was heard. Several tried to jump onto him, only for pull his arms inward and quickly explode them out, sending them all soaring off of him. He felt multiple stinging sensations and saw several Mutradi firing at him. He grabbed a nearby fighter and tossed it at them. It crashed into them and rolled along the ground, running over any Mutradi in its path.

Zak extended his claw weapon to the length of a bo-staff. He twirled it around like one as two Mutradi ran at him. He jammed the claw end into one's chest before twirling around and sweeping the second one of its feet. He planted his hand on its chest and leapt over it. When the Mutradi got up it heard a beeping noise and looked to it's chest to see an orange device with an s-symbol on it, before exploding. Some energy bullets almost hit Zak, he used the claw like a pole-vault and slammed both his feet into the Mutradi's face. He quickly picked the gun up and opened fire on the Mutradi. He then saw four more incoming, he opened fire again and gunned them all down. Zak looked to his gun and blew the smoke coming out of it, like a cowboy.

Danny punched way two Mutradi with one punch before turning around and blasting an Ecto-beam through a Mutradi's chest, which shot through the chest of the Mutradi behind it. When a Mutradi tried to slam onto Danny from behind, he blasted cyan Ecto-beams from his eyes, freezing it, before shattering it with his punch. Seven Mutradi ran to him and opened fire with their guns, Danny turned intangible, allowing the energy bullets to pass through him; he then blasted with a salvo of Ecto-beams which blew away all the opposition in-front of him. He felt more firing coming from above, he looked up to the second overhang bridge and flew up to it. When he was in front of it, he sent a massive Ecto-wave with a large wave of his hand, which sliced all the Mutradi in-half.

The seven heroes all came together by the door leading out of the hanger and into the tower. Humongousaur turned back into Ben, Ron turned off his aura; but Jake remained in Dragon Form, and Danny in Ghost Form. They all looked to the ruins of what used to be the hanger to observe the work of broken fighters, collapsed bridges, fires, and fallen Mutradi.

"Yeah, that's not gonna attract attention or anything." Kim said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I'm not too into stealth myself." Rex dismissed.

"Yeah, but we are now guaranteed to meet some resistance on the way up." Danny said.

"Any changes in the plan?" Ben asked

"No, plan's still the same; just now we're gonna have to fight our way up." Danny answered.

"Seems simple enough." Ron commented.

"Simple, probably not easy though." Zak stated.

"Come on people, we're on a time limit. Let's go." Danny commanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jake said

The group then left the hanger and decided to fight their way through the tower. Plus with the time limit on their minds, stealth was no longer really an option.

* * *

><p>Back outside Titan's right arm was wrapped by the Snake-Mega-Beast, when Titan tried to pull it off with it's left hand, that arm ended up being snatched in the claws of the Wyvern-Mega-Beast, which pulled the left arm of Titan away from it's body. Titan was then rammed by the Bull-Mega-Beast and knocked back. Titan rolled and flipped before skidding to a halt on its feet and getting up.<p>

_"How's the armor holding up Octus?"_ Lance asked

_"It's holding, it'll take more than_ _that to dent this armor."_ Octus replied.

_"We still have to keep trying, we may just be the distraction, but the more we keep Modula focused on us, the less focused he'll be on the others." Illana said._

_"Then let's not waste anymore time."_ Lance stated.

The Snake-Mega-Beast lunged at Titan, only for Titan to grab its throat with it's right hand. Titan then grabbed the middle section with its left hand; it lifted the Snake-Mega-Beast over its head before pulling and ripping the Snake-Mega-Beast apart. Titan threw away the remains and turned its attention to the charging Bull-Mega-Beast and flying Wyvern-Mega-Beast.

In one fluid motion, Titan jumped over the charging Bull-Mega-Beast and grabbed the talons of the Wyvern-Mega-Beast. Once Titan touched the ground, it slammed the Wyvern-Mega-Beast onto the ground. One it was just barley moving, Titan delivered the final punch to it's head, causing green slime to spew all over Titan's face.

Titan then turned to face the Bull-Mega-Beast as it scratched the ground ready to charge again.

* * *

><p><em>Control Center<em>

The battle between Titan and the Mega-Beasts was being witnessed by Baron and the Mutradi scientists. Baron was looking less than pleased if anything else. Not only has the invasion apparently failed, but the enemy has taken the fight to their door-step.

"Even if that machine manages to beat those Mega-Beasts, we control all the others on this planet." Baron spoke. "What hope can they…"

"Baron, sir." A Mutradi scientist called. "We have intruders in the tower."

"What?!"

"Yes, are forces are unable to hold them back; they're unlike anything we've seen before."

"Get me a visual. Now!" Baron commanded.

"Yes sir." The Mutradi scientist typed away at the keyboard and brought up a screen of security footage; showing our young heroes fight their way through the Mutradi forces throughout the tower.

"Impossible! No human can defeat the Mutradi!" Baron yelled in defiance.

"I doubt some of them are human Baron." The scientist said. "They have abilities that are not in found in any human."

"Where are they?!"

"It would appear that they reached the main corridor and… hold on; they're stopping. They appear to be communicating with each other."

"Audio! Now!" Baron commanded.

Audio was put on the Baron could listen to the heroes speak.

_"Alright." Danny spoke "This is where we split up. The Rift Gate generator is further down that corridor."_

_"And Modula is further up." Rex added._

"_We'll be sure to get the device ready." Zak assured_

_"And we got his back." Kim stated_

_"Believe that ya'll!" Jake said_

_"You sure you guys are gonna be okay?" Kim asked_

_"Don't worry, we can handle Modula." Ben assured; _this made Baron's eyes go wide.

_"Just make sure that EMP is planted." Danny told them. He turned to Ben and Rex. "Okay guys, let's go."_

From there, the two groups of Zak, Kim, Ron, and Jake; Danny, Ben, and Rex went in separate directions to accomplish their objectives.

Baron immediately opened up the comn channel that lead directly to Modula.

"Master! Do you read me?"

_"Yes Baron, what is it?"_ Modula asked simply

"Master, we have intruders; allies of the Princess. They defeated most of our security forces, there's a group of them heading your way to face you! And what's worse, another group is heading to the Rift Gate generator to implant an EMP. That could cripple our entire force!" Baron yelled.

_"Is that so? So the Princess has made new allies Hmm? How amusing. Baron, see to it that this EMP device is not activated."_

"I will see to that personally master." Baron told Modula. "What about that group that's heading toward you?"

_"Let them come, I will deal with them." _The comn cut off after that.

"Sir." One of the Mutradi scientists began. "Shall we send a team to deal with the intruders heading for the Rift Gate?"

"No." Baron replied as he got up from his chair. "I will deal with them myself."

* * *

><p>Titan was now currently wrestling with the Bull-Mega-Beast. Titan was holding it by the horns (literally) as it tried to push Titan back with much strength. Titan may have been pushed back a small distance but it would not falter so easily. Titan delivered a knee to the Bull-Mega-Beast's head and while it was distracted, Titan twisted the horns off; earning a screech from the monster. Titan than shoved the horns into the creature's neck and it fell to the ground.<p>

_"That takes care of them." _Illana observed.

_"Alert. I am detecting multiple Mega-Beasts approaching our position." _Octus warned.

_"How many?"_ Lance asked

_"Turn around."_ Octus advised.

Titan turned around 180 degrees; Lance and Illana's faces inside Titan we're that of complete and total shock. There we're so many Mutradi Mega-Beasts it was hard to count. They we're in all shapes and sizes. They walked, crawled, slithered, and flew closer and closer; slowly making their way towards Titan.

_"How many are there?!"_ Illana exclaimed

_"If I had to guess, I'd say all of them."_ Octus answered.

_"Modula's not holding back this time, is he?"_ Lance asked rhetorically.

_"Let's just hope we can_ _last long enough for the others to finish up."_ Illana hoped.

* * *

><p>A door was blown open. Jake, in dragon form; Ron; Kim; and Zak ran through the smoke and into the room.<p>

"Uh, I think we found the generator." Ron said with some surprise, with Rufus nodding.

All could look in shock at the generator core. The room was massive, the power core was a glowing red sphere and was the size of a two story house, with two metallic rings circling it horizontally. It appeared to hover in the middle of the room, with a bridge that surrounded the entire power core.

"Wow…. That's… big." Jake said

"So, Zak… you think you can do this?" Kim asked

"Don't have a choice do I?" Zak asked rhetorically.

The group then walked up a control console right at the edge of the bridge in front of the massive power core. Zak took out the EMP orb that Octus gave him. He found a small hole and placed the orb inside it.

"Okay. Here we go." Zak flexed his hands before typing away.

"Not to sound pushy or anything, but we are on a time limit." Kim told him. "How soon can you have this thing ready?"

"Alien tech." Zak told her. "I think I can get it done, but it will take time."

"That's not really something we have much of dude." Ron added with Rufus chirping in agreement.

"Correction." A voice spoke out. "It's something you don't have at all."

They all turned around to the entrance. Out of the shadows stepped Baron. "I see we have guests."

"Uh… you're not Mutradi." Jake noticed.

"He's a person?" Ron questioned.

"No, I'd say he's Galaunian." Zak guessed.

Kim put the pieces together and glared at Baron. "You're one of those traitors who work for Modula!" She scowled as she pointed at him.

"I wouldn't say I'm a traitor." Baron argued in a civil sense. "I'm more a person who's helping the universe see a new light."

"Dude, you helped in an invasion that killed thousands of innocent people, to your own planet!" Jake argued.

"Yep. I'd say you're a traitor." Ron agreed. Rufus shaking head in disapproval at Baron.

Baron breathed a heavy sigh. "Say what you will. My name is Baron, and I'm Modula's second-in-command. I'm sorry but I can't let you trigger your device."

"You're gonna try and stop us?" Zak questioned.

"Just how are you going to do that?" Kim asked with crossed arms.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Baron said with an evil smile. He reached for a familiar-looking watch on his right wrist and pressed the sides.

A bright flash of light occurred, forcing the heroes to shield their eyes. When the flash subsided, they all looked in surprise at what they saw. Baron had now donned a Black Manus Armor with red eyes.

"Oh… that's how." Jake said simply.

"Any more smart comments to make?" Baron asked inside his armor.

* * *

><p>The doors to Modula's throne room we're blown off. Danny, Ben, and Rex ran out of the smoke and through the throne room until they came to a large set of stairs and looked up.<p>

"I'd take it you're Modula?" Danny asked

Modula scoffed. "I'd prefer General Modula." He rose from his throne. "And I would take it, that you are friends of Illana."

"Yep." Rex answered. "And we're the ones who are gonna kick your ass."

Modula gave a small smile as he began to descend the steps. "Well you're certainly confident. I can't say I'd blame you however. It must have taken such great skill to have not only infiltrate Mutrad, but to also best many of my soldiers and come face-to-face with me. It wouldn't surprise me in the least bit if you weren't involved in helping to stop my invasion of the Earth." Modula stopped his descent in the middle of the stairs.

"Oh, we totally we're a part of that." Ben told him. "We took out that small invasion force of yours."

"Then we commandeered the Rift Gate generators on Earth." Rex added

"Which brings us here now." Danny added.

"Impressive, most impressive." Modula admitted.

"I'm only gonna say this once; surrender now, or we're gonna bring you down hard." Danny warned.

"And I really hope you wanna be brought down." Rex said as he cracked his knuckles.

"That makes two of us." Ben added.

Tension built between the three heroes and their enemy. However, to their surprise, Modula gave a light chuckle. "Ah, the confidence of youth. If you think you're capable of bringing me down, then by all means, attack me."

Danny's right hand glowed green. "If you say so." He blasted the stairs of where Modula was at. To their surprise however, there was nothing there but a small crater of where Danny shot.

"He's gone?" Ben asked

"But where…" Rex began

"Right here."

Rex didn't have time to turn around as a kick came across his face, sending him flying into a nearby pillar. Before Ben could react, Modula came and delivered a punch to the gut, which lifted him up and sent him rolling back. Before Danny knew what was happening, he had been seized by the throat and lifted up by Modula.

Danny felt the tight grip around his neck as he glared at Modula.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Modula asked.

This time, it was Danny's turn to smile, much to Modula's confusion. "I could say the same for you." Danny said.

At that moment, his whole body turned intangible. Much to Modula's shock. Danny phased out of the grip and through Modula's body. Danny turned tangible as he blasted an Ecto-beam into Modula's back, actually landing a clean hit and forcing him to a pillar.

Modula got off the pillar. "You're full of surprises." He said.

"He's not the only one."

Modula turned to Rex who just formed his Smack Hands and successfully punched Modula through the pillar, sending him rolling down the floor. He was however, able to get up.

"Don't count me out either!"

Modula turned to Ben who activated his Omnitrix and transformed into Heatblast. Heatblast formed a large ball of fire between his hands and tossed it to Modula; who barley avoided the impact, but was blown back by the shockwave when the fireball exploded.

Modula got up and looked to Danny with his hands glowing, Rex with Smack Hands at the ready, and Heatblast with fires burning in his hands.

Modula felt something on his face and whipped it. He looked at his glove hand to see that it was blood that trickled down his mouth. Surprisingly, Modula still smiled.

"Well now. Aren't you three special?" He said. "It's been a while since I had a challenging fight, let's see if you three can live up to those expectations."

"Be careful what you wish for. General." Danny said.

**Me:** Done.

**Rigby/Muscleman:** Aw what?!

**Mordecai:** You're stopping now?!

**Coyoteprime1100:** Why stop now?!

**Me:** Because the last fight is so epic, it needs its own chapter.

**Mordecai:** Okay, guess I'm cool with that.

**Rigby:** It's gonna be awesome!

**Me:** You know it bro.

**Coyoteprime1100:** I can't wait! Wait, where's Grimlock?

***Outside***

**Grimlock lying in large popcorn bowl: **Me Grimlock love popcorn.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me:** Hi there people this is it.

**Coyoteprime1100:** Final battle time!

**Mordecai/Rigby:** OOOOHHHHHH!

**Muscleman:** Let's do it babies!

**Grimlock:** Enough talk! STORY NOW!

**Me:** Let's go then. I own nothing, NOTHING!

Ch. 20 Avengers Assemble Part 3

Titan stood it's ground against the dozens of incoming Mutradi Mega-Beasts.

_"Initiating Sym-Bionic Sword!"_ Lance announced as a sword materialized into Titan's right hand.

Titan charged in and began to slice at every Mega-Beast that came in sight. Titan moved at such quick pace, not a single Mega-Beast could keep up with it. Titan sliced two of them in half, then twirled the sword before thrusting it back and impaling another incoming Mega-Beast before pulling the sword out and letting the Mega-Beast fall.

One Mega-Beast with a scorpion-like tail thrusted forward with its tail for Titan. _"Initiating Sym-Bionic Shield!"_ Illana announced as a disk shield formed on Titan's right wrist, blocking the strike in time, allowing Titan to use the sword to chop it off.

Another Mega-Beast shot a beam from its mouth, which Titan blocked with its shield before tossing the sword like a javelin and impaled through the monster's mouth. Another sword materialized in Titan's left hand as it was now surrounded by dozens of Mega-Beasts in the air and the ground.

_"We're surrounded."_ Lance observed. _"Octus, how much time is left till the Grid falls?"_

_"Fifty three minutes._" Octus answered.

_"What's taking the others so long?! How hard can it be to implant an EMP?!"_ Lance exclaimed

_"I'm sure their trying their best Lance."_ Illana defended. _"But I hope they can make it in time."_

_"Agreed."_ Octus added. _"The most we can do is keep all these monsters out here occupied while the others can get to work."_

"_Then lets get going."_ Lance said with determination.

Titan charged forward and swung its sword as the Mega-Beasts charged forward as well.

* * *

><p><em>Power Core Chamber<em>

Baron, inside his black Manus Armor, shot bullets from his machine-gun wrists towards Kim, who was able to back-flip continuously to avoid getting hit.

"Hold still will you!" Baron commanded, until he was tackled to the ground by the blue glowing Ron.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Jerk!" Ron exclaimed as he punched the armor, causing a bit of a dent. As Ron continued to pound on Baron's armor, Rufus crawled from Ron's jacket onto the armor; Baron however, was able to slap Ron off of him.

When Baron got back up he was hit in the back by a ball of fire; he turned upwards to the flying American Dragon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jake challenged, motioning with his hand to bring it on.

"As you wish." Baron accepted as his armor to the air and began to chase Jake, firing bullets as the two flew around the chamber.

Kim quickly helped Ron to his feet. She turned to Zak, still working at the console to the massive glowing red power core.

"How much longer Zak? This guy's not playing around." Kim told him.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Zak exclaimed as he typed away at the buttons and triggers trying to ready the EMP. "I don't work with alien tech that much."

"Well you may want to hurry, we have less than an hour left." Kim urged.

"Not helping!" Zak argued.

Ron soon looked around and under himself. "Rufus? Rufus! Where's Rufus!?" He began to panic a bit, before Kim tapped his shoulder and pointed upward to the arial battle.

As Baron continued to fly and pursue Jake, and fire his machine-gun wrists, while Jake retaliated with fire-blasts; Rufus was seen on the armor's shoulder, struggling to hang on with just his front claws.

Ron panicked again. "Jake! Watch the fire! Don't hit Rufus!"

"Sorry! Kinda busy trying to avoid getting shot!" Jake yelled back.

Baron stopped his firing and pursuit briefly, only to launch a volley of missiles from his shoulders. Jake saw the oncoming projectiles and let loose a massive torrent of flame to catch the missiles, resulting in a large explosion, shaking the entire chamber a bit.

While smoke filled that area, Rufus saw the opportunity and climbed into one of the used missile silos and into the armor. He smiled wickedly and rubbed his paws together, it was time for some sabotage.

* * *

><p><em>Throne room<em>

Danny continued to fire Ecto-beams as Heatblast threw fire balls toward Modula, who was quick enough to avoid every single one of the attacks. He jumped onto the side of one of the many large pillars, before jumping down and avoiding a combined attack. He quickly landed between Danny and Heatblast and delivered a punch to Danny and a kick to Heatblast at the same time, knocking them both back.

Modula just rolled out of the way to avoid Rex's Smack Hands as he slammed them on the ground. Rex ran after Modula and continued to punch to him, while hitting the ground as Modula continued to jump back.

Wanting enough of this, Rex punched with his left Smack Hand only for Modula to maneuver under it and grab Rex's shirt and throw him over to another pillar. But Rex wasn't done yet, he quickly withdrew his Smack Hands and formed his Punk Busters and was able to kick Modula off of him.

Modula landed on the pillar across the throne room and was soon greeted with Danny as he shot a blue Ice-Ecto beam, and Heatblast with a large fireball. Modula however pulled his black cape in front of him to block the attack.

When the mist from the combined fire and ice attack began to quickly fade, Modula threw away his torn and burnt cape dramatically as he looked amused to the three heroes.

"Impressive, most impressive." He admitted. "It's a pity you have to die though, you could have made fine soldiers in my army."

Before either of them could respond he zipped to them, grabbed Heatblast by the wrist and twirled him to slam Danny and Rex away. Modula then quickly slammed Heatblast on the ground, only for Heatblast to slam on his Omnitrix symbol and blind Modula with a green flash.

When the flash subsided, a pair of tiger-like hands grabbed Modula and threw him away. Ben had now transformed into Rath.

"Let me tell you something General Modula, Lord of the Mutradi Army!" Rath began. "Rath isn't about being impressive. Rath is about being angry! And Rath being angry, is impressive!" He yelled.

Rath then delivered a successful uppercut to Modula's jaw. He growled as Modula punched Rath back in the face, as he went for another Rath caught his fist and flipped Modula around till Rath put him in a grip.

Rath leaped high into the air and put Modula in a grip that pointed his head down. "Polaris Pile Driver!" Rath yelled as he fell and slammed Modula into the ground in the form of a pile driver. Rath then pinned Modula's hands behind his back as he ran to another pillar. "Antarian Arm Bar!" Rath slammed his enemy into the pillar and then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the pillar to. "Fucus Face Plant!" Rath threw Modula into the air. "Serious Butt-Kicking!"

Before Rath could do his attack, Modula grabbed Rath by the foot and threw him to the ground. He landed on Rath's back and gripped both his arms and pulled them upward while keeping Rath pinned to the ground with his feet.

"You're quite barbaric, aren't you?" Modula questioned. "But I have dealt with my fair share of barbarians, and you will fall as easily as they." He said as he attempted to yank Rath's arms right out of their sockets.

"Why don't you show us how!" Danny challenged as he flew forward and slammed into Modula's chest and soared up to his throne, dust came out from where they crashed.

Rex ran up to Rath as he strenuously got up. "Ben, you okay?" Rex asked

"Let me tell you something Rex Salazar! It's gonna take a lot more than that to bring Rath down!" He said as he flexed his muscles.

"Well looks like Lance and the others we're right." Rex stated. "This guy is definitely no push over."

They looked to see the dust cleared and Danny and Modula we're both in a hand-to-hand slugfest. Neither of them we're giving an inch as they continued to punch away at each other as they slowly descended the long staircase.

"Come on, let's take this guy down!" Rex said as he ran to the battle.

"Aw yeah! Let's cause some pain!" Rath agreed.

Modula punched towards Danny, only for Danny to leap over him and attempt to blast him with a point-blank Ecto-beam, but Modula maneuvered around it and put Danny into a headlock, only for Danny to phase backwards out of it.

Modula soon heard metal shifting and looked down the staircase to see Rex forming his Bad-Axes and leap towards Modula. Rex swung both his axes horizontally, only for Modula to limbo under them and deliver a kick to Rex's abs knocking him down a few steps.

Rath growled as he ran past Rex and punched to Modula, only for Modula to block that and flip him over and onto the incoming Danny. Modula swerved out of the way as Rex's right ax impaled the stairs. Rex then continued to swing as Modula parried and swerved around each strike.

Danny lifted Rath up off of him. "Yeah, not the easiest fight." Danny observed.

"Let me tell you something Danny Phantom!" Rath began. "Rath doesn't like it easy!" Rath leaped down and tackled Modula all the way down the stairs and onto the ground.

"Is he always this argumentative?" Danny asked Rex

"Only when he's that alien." Rex answered.

"Noted." Danny replied as they both ran to help him.

Rath continued to punch Modula onto the ground. "Aw yeah! Take this! And this! What do ya think of that!?"

Modula had enough. A part of his helmet opened to reveal a large glowing green eye, which shot small arcs of green electricity into Rath's head, the device searched through Ben's mind as it caused him pain. Modula ended up seeing some of Ben's memories, but one in particular caught his interest.

Modula's eyes slightly widened as he leapt back and observed Rath painfully clutching his head. "The Multi-verse. So it does exist."

Modula found himself wrapped in a whip-like device. Rex had formed his Blast Caster. He moved his whip to toss Modula away. Rex moved to continue attacking him.

"You alright?" Danny asked Rath as he clutched his head.

"Dude felt like he was in my head." Rath said as he shook off the last of his pain.

"This guy is definitely fast, so you might wanna turn into something fast to." Danny advised.

"Okay, but not because you told me to." Rath told Danny as he slammed his Omnitrix symbol again.

Modula avoided nearly every whip attack from Rex. Before Modula could do anything else though, a blue blur sped past him and knocked him off his feet. Modula looked up to see Ben in the form of XLR8.

"Come on, don't tell me that's all you got." XLR8 boasted.

Modula tried to punch to XLR8, only for him to zip behind him and deliver a kick to the back. "Too slow!"

XLR8 then began to run and circle Modula quickly, punching him multiple times. Soon a tornado began to form from XLR8's speed. Modula began to slowly ascend up the tornado and into the center.

Danny fired an Ice-Ecto-Beam to where Modula was. While most of it was dispersed by the tornado, enough was used to frost around Modula and slow him down considerably. "Rex go!"

Rex used his Blast Caster whip again to grab Modula and pull him out of the tornado. Using the momentum, Rex yelled as he slammed Modula into the ground, creating a dust cloud on impact.

XLR8 zoomed to the other two as the tornado vanished, the three high-fived. "And that, is how it's done." Rex boasted.

"We do make a good team." Danny observed

"Oh yeah! We should definitely make this a regular thing." XLR8 added.

Rex however soon felt a tug on his whip, much to his confusing. He was quickly pulled away, much to Danny and XLR8's surprise. Rex was swung around by his whip and swung to the other two, Danny turned intangible but XLR8 was hit and both him and Rex slammed into a pillar. The impact caused it to topple over.

Danny looked to see Modula standing up and looking less-than pleased.

"Are you kidding me?! Just how much punishment can this guy take!?" Danny exclaimed.

"You are proving to be quite the nuisance." Modula said with frustration.

"Yeah, we're funny that way." Danny cracked as he flashed both his hands forward and blasted a salvo of Ecto-Beams towards Modula, who quickly swerved around each of them as he moved closer to Danny.

When he got close, Danny delivered a punch to Modula's abs; Modula retaliated with a punch to the jaw, which Danny responded with a slug to the cheek. Modula grabbed Danny's wrist from the slug and threw him to the ground. Modula raised his fist ready to punch Danny, but some shards of diamond flew past Modula, giving him quite a few cuts.

Modula jumped away from Danny to see more diamond shards fly from the dust of the fallen pillar, and out of the dust ran Ben in the form of Diamondhead. "Special delivery!" He said as he ran towards Modula while continuing to fire diamond shards to Modula.

While Modula kept avoiding the diamond shards, he just barley noticed an incoming bolder being shot towards him. He moved out of the way, but the shockwave from the impact sent him to the wall.

Rex with his Slam Canon and Diamondhead ran and stood with Danny as they saw Modula stand up. The general looked to his upper right to see a shield with two swords behind it in an x-formation. Modula grabbed the blades from the wall, he twirled them in each hand like a pair of helicopter blades before flashing them.

Diamondhead sharpened his hands to form Diamond-blades. Rex withdrew his slam cannon and formed his BFS. Danny formed two swords made of ice and charged them with echo-energy inside.

The three heroes glared at their advisory before they yelled and charged towards him.

* * *

><p><em>G3 Base; Earth.<em>

"How much longer until the Grid falls?" Solomon asked from on the bridge.

"Thirty six minutes sir." One of the G3 soldiers at a console reported.

"They're cutting it awfully close." Another G3 soldier observed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it, other than hope." Modula replied. He looked up. "Whatever you kids are up to, you better do it now."

* * *

><p><em>Mutrad<em>

Titan blasted a beam from its hand, which blew through three Mega-Beasts in a row, they each toppled down. Titan was then tackled by two more Mega-Beasts and began to pound on top of it, other Mega-Beasts soon joined in as well.

Deciding that enough was enough, Titan ignited boosters on its feet and blasted out of the pile and straight upwards into the air.

"_Initiating Sym-Bionic Bow!"_ Illana announced as Titan materialized a bow and arrow.

Titan flew and aimed at an incoming flying bat-like Mega-Beast and fired which scored a direct hit, the arrow exploded as soon as it made contact. Titan continued to fly through the air and fire more and more arrows repeatedly at any incoming flyers. Most of the arrows made successful hits, which resulted in them exploding as well.

Titan also pointed downward and fired more arrows at the ground-based Mega-Beasts. Any arrow that didn't hit a Mega-Beast hit the ground near it, causing an explosion which did a considerable amount of damage.

Titan was more so focused on long-ranged attacks, centered on every Mega-Beast in sight; but it didn't take into account of a winged-ape-like Mega-Beast above Titan which fell and tackled Titan, taking it out of the air and smashing into a nearby mountain.

When other Mega-Beasts came to the crumbling mountain to investigate, they saw the winged-ape-like Mega-Beast get sliced in two as a chain with a scythe-blade at the end came out and sliced at any other close Mega-Beast. Titan stepped out and was now wielding a kusarigama.

Titan looked on as it twirled its weapon.

_"There's still so many."_ Illana looked nervously. _"We can't keep this up long."_

_"We have to. If we don't win here, Modula will destroy everything."_ Lance replied.

_"Then lets make all this count."_ Octus said with determination.

_"Let's GO!"_ Titan yelled as it charged in to the Mega-Beast army.

* * *

><p><em>Power Core Chamber<em>

Jake flew and continued to blast fire at Baron who flew in his black Manus Armor. Baron pulled out a sword from his armor and sliced at the fire, blocking it.

Jake would blast more and more fireballs that Baron blocked with his sword. Jake then flew straight on and tackled the armor, slamming it into the wall. Baron then kicked Jake off of him and grabbed him with one of his large hands.

"I've got you now." Baron said with satisfactory as he lifted his blade. "This is my time, I'm going to win this, losers like you don't belong in our world."

Before Baron could strike something went wrong. There we're some sparks from the feet of the armor before the thrusters deactivated and he fell. Jake pulled himself out of Baron's grip as he fell and landed on the ground with a large thud and smash.

"I guess _you're_ the loser!" Jake cracked with a cocked smile.

Baron's armor pulled itself back up as Kim and Ron came to it. Baron immediately pulled out it's machine gun wrists and tried to fire, only nothing happened it seemed jammed.

"Huh? What the…?" Baron questioned.

He tried to fire his rockets, only to find that something was jamming that as well.

"My weapons are down?! How the heck did this happen?!"

Kim looked to Ron with a sly grin. "Three guesses as to who's responsible."

"That's Rufus for ya." Ron replied with a sly grin of his own.

Inside Baron's armor, Rufus was pulling out all the wires that he saw and chewing off any circuits in his line of sight; causing all sorts of sparks inside his armor. Sparks flew out of the armor's right shoulder.

Baron grunted in frustration. He used the armor's hands to rip off that part of the shoulder and pull out Rufus with it. Baron glared at the naked mole rat inside his armor. "You little pest, you're dead!" He began to squeeze the metal in his grip, hopping to crush the poor whimpering rodent. However, a blue glowing fist punched the face of the armor, sending Baron flying across the ground and near the edge of the bride.

Kim caught Rufus from the falling metal and looked to the angry Ron who's Mystic Monkey Aura was burning up with his anger. "Buddy, you just made a big mistake." Kim told him.

"Because no one, ever, EVER, HURTS RUFUS!" Ron yelled as he ran and jumped onto Baron and began to pound his armor into the ground. Each punch caused a large dent onto the armor.

Kim patted Rufus on the head. "You did good Rufus, we'll take it from here." She sat Rufus gently on the ground and ran towards Baron to help Ron.

As Ron continued to punch, Baron grabbed Ron in his armors grip and pinned him to the ground. "I don't need weapons to finish you." Baron said.

"You sure about that?" Kim challenged as she hopped on the armor and delivered a kick to the head, her battle suit provided the strength to knock it back and off of Ron.

Jake came soaring down and delivered a slash with his claws to the face of the armor, leaving a slash mark onto the metal.

Jake, Kim, and Ron stood together against Baron.

"Yo Zak! How's it going over there?!" Jake called to Zak.

"Just keep him busy a little longer, I'm almost done." Zak called back as he continued to work at the controls, Rufus then crawled onto the controls as well..

"Well we got twenty-four minutes, so get it done quick." Kim instructed.

Baron recovered and glared at the three heroes as they charged towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Throne Room<em>

Modula parried his swords with Danny's Ecto-charged-Ice-Swords. Modula blocked one strike and delivered a kick to Danny's side, knocking him back. Rex jumped and rose his BFS before slamming it onto the ground where Modula was, but he jumped onto the wall and jumped off of it, both blades pointed to Rex, which he blocked with the side of his BFS and pushed Modula off of him. Modula landed a few feet away, and moved his head back just before a diamond blade slid past his face. Modula blocked the next strike from Diamondhead's blade with his own and jumped back.

"Gang up!" Danny commanded. "He can't counter all three of us at once!"

Danny, Rex, and Diamondhead charged to Modula. He was fast and quick enough to block all the sword attacks that the three young heroes dealt to him. However, with all three attacking him at once, it was almost impossible for him to get an opening and attack, he was strictly on the defensive for this fight.

They surrounded him from all sides. Danny raised his blades, as did Diamondhead and Rex, and all three brought them down to his head, which Modula blocked with both of his swords above his head. The three heroes struggled to push the advantage on their enemy as they forced him down closer to the ground; the ground itself was slightly giving way to all the pressure.

Finally having enough of this, using all his strength, Modula threw his swords upward, forcing all three of the heroes away from him.

Danny didn't react quick enough for a blade to be thrown toward him, grazing his shoulder. Danny clutched it in pain as he felt it bleed.

Rex felt the other blade speed past his side, causing him to mirror Danny's action and hold his bleeding side.

Diamondhead felt Modula's hand on the back of his head and it was soon slammed onto the ground. Modula was trying to give enough force to crack the hard exoskeleton of the alien, but gave-way with a sudden flash of green. Modula was now surrounded by six copies of Ben's alien form Echo-Echo.

"Wall of sound!" The Echo-Echos cried as they all let loose sound wave from their mouths. The intense sound forced Modula to plug his ears, but still cause him a considerable amount of pain.

Before he knew it, Danny had flown straight for him and delivered an uppercut into his gut, forcing him into the air. While in the air, Rex had formed his Boogie-Pack and flew to Modula. He then formed his Smack Hands again and delivered a punch that sent Modula crashing through the staircase leading to his throne.

"Do you think…." One of the Echo-Echos began

"…We got him?" Another Echo-Echo finished.

"Just how much can this guy handle?" Rex questioned.

"If he gets up, I don't know whether I would be impressed or slightly scared." Danny added.

When the dust cleared they saw Modula strenuously get up from the crater in the stairs and glare at his advisories.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rex said.

"He does not…" An Echo-Echo began.

"…Look very happy." A separate Echo-Echo finished.

"I did not… enslave the entire… Mutradi Race… conquer an entire planet… and organize the greatest… armada the universe... has ever seen… TO LOOSE HERE!" Modula cried.

"Guess he's not kidding around." Danny observed.

All the Echo-Echos slammed on their Omnitrix symbol, and Ben had now transformed into Four-Arms. "Then lets stop playing and put this guy down." Four-Arms said as he cracked two of his knuckles.

"Got that right, let's take him down!" Rex added.

Modula charged to his enemies with deathly intent.

* * *

><p><em>Power Core chamber.<em>

As Jake, Ron, and Kim continued to fight Baron, and damage his black Manus Armor quite considerably, Zak continued to work at the controls.

"Come on. Come on!" He urged as he continued to type with Rufus chattering his nails. Zak pulled at a lever. "This should do it." He pulled the lever down and the white EMP orb began to glow, Zak looked to the massive power core and saw it change from red to a bright blue with white lightning bolts around it.

"Yes!" Zak cheered. "Energy has been converted." Rufus jumped up and down and chirped happily. "But for the wave to go off, the entire core has to be ruptured." Zak began to ponder. "But I need a large mass, a really large mass. Where can I…?"

Zak soon felt a tug at his wrist; he then looked down to Rufus he pointed rapidly to Baron's armor as he continued to fight Kim, Ron, and Jake. Zak looked down to Rufus and smiled. "You know, for a naked mole rat, you're pretty smart." He said as he patted the happy Rufus' head.

Kim jumped high and delivered an axe-kick to the Armor's head, knocking it down; Ron and Jake both came in with a double-punch, denting the chest of the armor beyond repair and knocking Baron down.

"Is that all you got?" Ron challenged with a smile.

Baron glared from inside his armor, but before he could come up with a response, Zak called to his friends.

"GUYS!" He got all their attention. "Throw him into the power core! It'll cause a rupture and trigger the EMP!"

Baron's eyes widened. "NO! I WILL NOT LOOSE!" Baron jumped in his highly damaged armor and was about to deliver a falling punch onto Zak, but he cartwheeled out of the way.

Zak took out his claw and launched the cable, which tied around the armor's right wrist. Zak tried to pull on it, but found he wasn't strong enough; Kim then came in and pulled the cable with Zak, forcing the right hand of the armor down.

Jake flew in and grabbed the armor's left wrist and used his dragon-strength to pull the left hand down. Baron was unable to pull either arm as he struggled.

"RON! DO IT! NOW!" Kim called.

"Get ready buddy!" Ron called out to Baron. "You're about to be owned!" He pulled both his hands back and ran to Baron at top speeds. He then came straight to Baron and stopped right in front of him and thrusted both his hands forward "HYAAAAH!"

An unseen force blasted Baron's armor away; while his hands we're torn off, due to being held down. The black Manus Armor was thrown right into the power core; causing it to rupture. White lightning bolts soared everywhere and through the armor causing small explosions as Baron screamed.

Baron forced an eject and landed out of his armor, him and all the heroes looked to the unstable core which glowed a bright white and exploded, forcing them to shield their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Back outside<em>

Titan was pinned to the ground by six different Mega-Beasts. Several more approached Titan, all of them ready to deliver the final blow.

_"We have… to break… free!"_ Lance exclaimed.

_"They're… too strong!"_ Illana yelled.

_"Wait! Something's happening!"_ Octus noticed.

From Modula's tower, the middle of it began to glow a bright white, and an explosion was seen. After the explosion, an energy wave soared through the air at high speeds.

As the wave passed through all the Mega-Beasts, all of them yelped and roared in pain. From inside on of them, the microchip implanted into their nervous system began to surge with electricity, which soon exploded.

All the Mega-Beasts roared as foam formed in each of their mouths before silencing and falling over, dead. Any that we're in the air fell to the ground life-less.

Titan soon got up and observed all the surroundings.

_"What just happened?"_ Illana asked

_"Are they dead?"_ Lance asked as well.

_"That was the EMP."_ Octus informed.

_"It was?"_ Illana asked with a hopeful smile.

_"Yes, the device was successful. All Mutradi Technology on the planet is now shut down."_ Octus said.

_"Where's the wave now?"_ Lance asked.

_"It's still active and heading for the Rift Gate."_ Octus answered.

The EMP energy wave soared from the planet and into space before entering the rift gate.

* * *

><p><em>Earth's Orbit<em>

The Mutradi armada continued to fire at the Grid, which looked like it was about to give.

"Sir!" One of the Mutradi on board a battle ship spoke in its native language. "The shield is about to fall, it's only a short amount of time."

"Excellent." The Mutradi captain replied.

"Sir!" Another Mutradi called as its controls began to beep in alarm. "Something is coming through the rift gate."

As soon as that was said, the EMP energy wave soared out of the rift gate and towards the fleet.

The wave impacted every Mutradi ship that it passed by; fighters to battleships, not a single one was spared. There was a brief electrical surge in all the ships as the controls exploded before the ships shut down completely.

But it wasn't done yet. The wave passed through the Grid (without causing any damaged) and toward the Earth. It passed through the Earth and through all the Mutradi towers, that G3 was now occupying. At each of the towers, there was also a brief electrical surge before the towers shut down completely, causing the white beams they we're shooting out into space to cease. The Rift Gate remained open for a few seconds before closing for good.

* * *

><p><em>G3 Base<em>

"What happened?!" Solomon questioned as he stood up from his command chair.

"Sir, all the ships have stopped firing." One of the soldiers at the console informed. "We are getting reports now that they have lost power."

"Sir!" Another agent spoke up. "We are receiving word that all the towers have now shut down, the Rift Gate is closed!"

"Uh sir?" The first agent spoke up. "The ships… they're falling."

"What?" Solomon questioned.

"With no power, the engines have stopped working." The agent began. "Earth's gravity is pulling them to the planet, to the Grid."

* * *

><p>Back in Earth's orbit, all the powerless ships began to loose altitude as they fell to the shield. The fighters we're the first to hit as they exploded upon contact. The larger battleships we're next as they crashed onto the grid, causing a large explosion that destroyed the rest of the fleet.<p>

As soon as the explosion faded, the Grid shield then dispersed around the Earth.

* * *

><p>"The fleet has been destroyed!" The G3 agent announced. "I repeat, the Mutradi Fleet has been destroyed!"<p>

All the agents cheered and threw their papers in the air to celebrate their victory.

Solomon gave a long deep sigh of relief as he relaxed on his command chair. "They did it." He said to himself. "They really did it." Of course he knew, with the Rift Gate closed they are unable to fly straight back to Earth. But then again, they are resourceful kids, he was sure they'd find a way back.

* * *

><p><em>Throne Room.<em>

It was almost dark in the entire room, causing Modula to stop fighting for just a moment.

"What is this? What has happened?!"

Danny, Four-Arms, and Rex all looked to each other with knowing smiles.

"They pulled it off." Danny said. "The EMP has been triggered."

"What?" Modula questioned in disbelief.

"It's over, you've lost." Four-Arms announced.

Modula gritted his teeth in frustration, but before he could say anything, there was a small explosion from the what was left of the main door. Walking out of the smoke we're Kim, Ron (Rufus on his shoulder), Zak, and Jake (still in Dragon form), with a beaten Baron with his hands tied behind his back.

"General Modula, I presume." Kim introduced.

"So that's the bad guy." Jake noticed. "Yep, I'd say we won."

"This isn't over…" Baron began but was elbowed in the gut by Jake knocking him out.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Jake told the unconscious Baron.

The next thing that happened, there was a hole blasted in the ceiling, letting in natural light. Illana in her Corus Armor, Lance in his Manus Armor, and Octus descended from the hole and landed.

All ten young heroes stood together in front of Modula.

"You guys alright?" Octus asked Danny and the others.

"Been better." Rex replied.

They all glared at the general. "General Modula." Lance began. "You are under arrest."

"I will not be defeated." Modula gritted defiantly.

"Really dude?" Four-Arms questioned. "Look around you."

"Your fleet is toast, your Mega-Beast army is finished, and you've got no more soldiers." Zak listed.

"You're a general without an army." Danny put in.

"Dude, you are so over." Ron told him with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Make it easy on yourself Modula and surrender." Illana advised.

"I… will… NOT!" Modula yelled.

Danny glared, but smiled ready to put this guy down. "Take him down." He ordered as the other heroes charged in to him.

Before Modula knew what hit him; he was attacked.

Jake was the first one to attack as he let loose a torrent of flame from his mouth, hitting Modula dead on. Out of the flame, Jake delivered a sweep with his tail sending Modula flying.

Next up was Octus who intercepted Modula and delivered multiple rapid punches to Modula and punched across his left cheek, causing Modula to stumble backwards.

He stumbled back to Four-Arms who grabbed Modula by the leg and repeatedly slammed him all over the ground like a rag doll. "Puny General." Four-Arms said before throwing him away and transforming back into Ben.

Modula ended up flying straight for Rex as he formed his Smack Hands and gave a right hook, sending him soaring to the right.

Lance was next as he mirrored Rex's attack with a left hook and gave a round-house in his Manus Armor, sending Modula rolling across the ground.

"I wanna get a hit in too." Kim put in as she ran up to the recovering General. She delivered a kick to the face, an elbow to the ribs, a knee to the face again, and a backflip kick to the jaw.

Zak came up and extended the cable of his Claw and sent it flying to Modula like a chain-weapon, which wrapped around his neck. Zak pulled in and pulled Modula toward him.

Ron stepped in front of Zak and delivered a punch to the gut, sending him flying into the air.

Illana came flying to Modula hit him dead on with a blue laser from her forehead, sending him onto the ground.

Modula struggled to get up, only to hear… "Nighty night." He turned around to see Danny flying toward him and deliver an Ecto-powered punch to the face knocking him down into the ground, forming a small crater.

Modula coughed up some blood as he strenuously looked up to see him surrounded by Danny Phantom, Ben Tennyson, Illana, Kim Possible, Rex Salazar, Lance, Jake Long, Octus, Zak Saturday, and Ron Stoppable (with Rufus), all looking down on him with glares.

"Modula, you will pay for your crimes against both Earth and Galaluna." Illana told him.

Modula reached into his pocket and gripped onto something. Much to the heroes' confusion he gave a small smile. "Hmm. Someday, maybe." He pulled out a small device and clicked a red button. A white portal formed underneath him. "But not today." He fell down into it before the portal closed.

"NO!" Lance yelled as he tried to grab him, but the portal was closed.

"What was that?" Rex asked.

Octus picked up the device that Modula used, even though it was shorted out, he could still identify it. "A rift gate generator, one that can only be used once."

"But the EMP should have shorted out everything." Zak recalled.

"Yes everything that was _Mutradi_ technology." Octus replied. "This is _Galaunian._"

"Looks like he prepared for even this." Kim observed

"It's defiantly something he's good at." Lance spat as he deactivated his armor along with Illana.

"Where's he gonna go though?" Ben questioned. "All his resources are gone, he's got nothing left."

"Guys, why the long faces?" Ron asked. "Sure he got away, but we still saved the Earth, to me that's a win. Booyah!" He cheered along with Rufus.

Danny smiled as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. "You know, you're right. We won. We just saved billions of lives, that is a victory for all of us."

This earned smiles from everyone present, even Lance.

"Yeah we really should look at the positives more often." Rex replied.

"We just took down an alien invasion! Most awesome battle ever!" Jake yelled as he transformed back into a human.

All the guys (minus Lance) high-fived. Kim and Ron hugged each other. Illana smiled as tears of joy streamed from her face as she whipped them, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Lance smiling to her.

Illana turned to her knew friends. "I… I don't know how… to thank you enough. You've saved me, my home, you brought down the greatest threat to my people. All of you… You are all truly incredible."

"No big." Kim dismissed. "Happy to help."

"Yeah, you're pretty awesome yourself." Ben told her. "I mean, who else can transform into a robot the size of Godzilla?"

Rex would have said something to that, but choose not to, in order to not spoil the moment.

Admits the smiles, Jake was the first to realize something. "Hey uh, the portal that leads back to Earth is closed, right?" This got all their attention. "So… how are we gonna get home?"

"Plus most of us are from parallel Earths so…" Ron began rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"Well, I'm pretty sure one of my aliens can take care of the parallel earth business." Ben said.

"As for leaving this place." Lance began. "We may be a galaxy away from Earth, but we're not too far from Galaluna. And there's a Rift Gate there to, we can fly there and head back to Earth."

"Oh, but I really want all of you to see Galaluna first." Illana told everyone. "I insist. You all saved it and my Earth, the least I can do is show you where I grew up."

They all looked to each other, they soon smiled silently coming to an agreement, and Danny was the first to speak up.

"We'd be honored."

**Me:** Done.

**Mordecai:** Dude! Awesome chapter!

**Rigby:** Yeah man! Loved the fight scenes!

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock love fighting!

**Muscleman:** You know who else loves fight scenes? MY MOM!

**Coyoteprime1100:** So is that it? Is the story done?

**Me:** Not quite yet. There's an epilogue chapter after this so stay tuned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: **This is it, last chapter.

**Grimlock: **Me Grimlock… not gonna… cry *cries into tissues*

**Muscleman: **Dude, this story was awesome!

**Mordecai: **It was a whole lot of fun, while it lasted.

**Rigby: **Yeah, awesome job man.

**Coyoteprime1100: **Lets finish this.

**Me: **I would like to thank all my followers for supporting me throughout this story, thank you, all of you. J

Epilogue

The heroes had arrived on Galaluna four hours ago, to say most of them we're surprised would be an understatement; Danny, Rex, Kim, Ron, Ben, Jake, and Zak (even Rufus) marveled at the beauty of this planet, in stark contrast to the harsh landscape of Mutrad. The people there we're nothing short of friendly; all the heroes we're greeted with friendly gestures and embrace, Galaluna was nothing short of awesome.

They we're soon greeted by the King of Galaluna, who warmly welcomed back his daughter, Lance, and Octus. When he asked Illana who her new friends we're she explained the situation. While he was indeed impressed at all their abilities and the fact that they we're each from parallel earths, what really surprised him was that they stopped an entire Mutradi Armada and defeated Modula, ending the Mutradi threat once and for all.

Solomon and a few G3 agents had also arrived via rift gate and we're impressed with the work the heroes accomplished when he heard what went down. The king insisted on a ceremony to honor all of them; to which they all agreed, they did stop an alien armada, so they we're entitled to a small treat.

Presently there was a massive gathering at the castle surrounded by the many civilians of Galaluna and several royal Galaunian soldiers, each in a Manus Armor. The sun was up high and confetti soared from the air.

* * *

><p>Most of the heroes we're inside the castle, awaiting to be called out, some we're quite excited.<p>

"KP… we're being honored." Ron spoke to Kim. "Honored by aliens! This is so cool!" Rufus chirped happily in agreement.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Kim had to agree, she would have said 'no big', but this was pretty big.

"_Pretty _cool?" Rex questioned. "I'd say this is the height of awesomeness!"

"I've earned more than my fair share of honors from alien planets." Ben began. "But… it still feels good each time."

"First time something like this is happening to me." Zak began. "Most of my work has to stay secret, now that I'm being recognized, for something like this, I'm really excited."

"I hear that." Jake agreed. "My work is kept secret from most of the world to. And I get why it has to be secret, and I'm not in this for the glory, but it still feels nice."

"I think we can all agree, that we're all excited and we've earned this." Danny said. "But, I'm just glad that we got to help and save so many people; both this planet, and this earth can live on because of us."

They all smiled at that.

"I know I've said this before but…" a voice spoke out and they all turned to see Illana enter the room. She was wearing her purple royal dress; with Lance following her in his red and white soldier's uniform; and Octus in his Newton disguise. "… I don't how to thank all of you for your help. Without you, billions of lives may have been ruined but… you saved them."

"_We_ saved them." Ben said.

"Give yourself some credit; you guys helped out a lot too." Zak added.

Illana smiled and nodded slowly.

"Nice look by the way Illana." Kim commented. "You really look nice."

"Thank you."

"Dude Lance, nice threads." Rex commented, slightly elbowing Lance.

"This is the attire of a Galaunian Soldier, but thanks." Lance said with a small smile.

"Is that a smile?" Jake joked.

Illana slightly nudged Lance a bit. "You really should smile more often, you look nice."

"This team is really off to a great start eh Rufus?" Ron asked his pet as he nodded his head.

"You guys are still on that?" Lance asked.

"Dude, come on." Jake insisted. "We're all being honored together, what more do you want?"

"I have to agree." Newton added. "It would be nice to be a part of something."

"It's not…" Lance began as he sighed. "Look, I'm grateful to each of you for all your help, and I always will be, but we're not all from here, we're each from different universes."

"Some of us do share a few earths." Zak stated.

"The point is, it's hard to be a part of a team if we're universes apart." Lance explained.

"Yeah about that…" Ben began. He pulled out a bag he was carrying and emptied its contents as he set down ten devices onto the table.

Each one looked identical, it had the appearance of a silver pistol, with three claw-like extensions at the edge of each of them. There was also a small blue touch-screen on the handle.

"What are these things?" Kim asked

"Trans-dimensional teleporters." Newton answered, getting surprised looks from everyone present. "Ben came to me with this idea and he I used advanced galaunians tech to create these items."

"I used Grey Matter to help build them." Ben explained. "On my earth, we got these devices call Null Void guns that open portals to a pocket dimension, I used designs for that, plus some from the Rift Gate to help build these."

"It was hard to narrow down each of the earths out of infinite in the multi-verse, but we we're able to locate each of them and set coordinates." Octus continued. "We have five universes set in each device; one of them is ours, we also have Danny's; Kim, Ron and Jakes'; Rex's; Ben and Zak's."

"Wow. Amazing." Illana marveled

"So cool." Ron, Rex, Danny, and Jake said at the same time.

"Impressive." Zak agreed.

"Well, that takes care of the issue of getting back home." Kim admitted.

"So then, we have transport; so I'd say we're a team." Danny said.

"Agreed." Zak stated

"Yep." Rex and Ben said

"Totally." Jake and Ron both stated

"No question." Kim admitted.

"Looks like it." Newton said.

"Well Lance? I'm in, what about you?" Illana asked.

All eyes we're focused on Lance. All he could do was sigh and give a small smile.

"Well…"

Danny interrupted Lance. "Look, I think a team really is the best choice. It's a big universe, and an even bigger multi-verse. I doubt Modula is the only threat out there; there might even be some that are bigger than him, on our own we can all do little bits, but together, I know we can accomplish anything. Not as ten heroes, but one team together."

Illana found herself moved deeply by that short speech, while everyone else was greatly impressed.

"Nice speech dude." Ben congratulated.

"Well, I've had practice."

Lance couldn't help but sigh and give a brief smile. "Alright, a team."

Among the smiles of the newly formed team, Ron was the first to remember something.

"Uh dudes, I just remembered; we need a name!" with Rufus nodding with him.

"Okay, but if we need a name it's gotta be something cool. Something catchy." Rex stated.

"Something that's also short, something that people will remember." Zak pondered.

"I think it's a name that has to inspire hope; give people an ideal to strive towards." Illana insisted.

"I have to agree with Illana; something that says we'll protect the people, avenge all those who have been hurt, and defeat anyone who would try to hurt others for their own gain." Kim told them.

Danny was the first to catch something from that. "Whoa, back up; what was that?"

"Uh, 'we'll protect the people'?"

"No, no, after that."

"'Defeat anyone who would try to hurt others for their own gain'?"

"No, no, in the middle."

"'Avenge all those who have been hurt'?"

"That's it." Danny pointed out. "'Avenge', we'll avenge them; we'll be… avengers."

"Hmm, 'Avengers', that has a nice ring to it." Rex said

"'Avengers', I like it." Ben agreed.

"It's short and sounds cool. It's a real keeper!" Ron said with Rufus chirping in agreement.

"I kinda like that name to." Newton agreed. "It really has a nice feeling to it."

"I have to admit, it does come out quite nicely." Kim agreed as well.

"Yeah, it sounds super awesome!" Jake stated.

"Avengers." Illana began. "I like that name; it sounds… hopeful."

"Well, looks like it's unanimous." Zak said

"Alright. Avengers it is then." Lance said.

When that was said, multiple trumpet sounds we're heard outside as well as the uproar of the many citizens.

"That's our cue." Illana began with a smile.

* * *

><p>As the trumpets boomed, and the King stood on the balcony he looked back to see all the young heroes slowly walk up and line up single-file. From left-to-right, it was Jake, Ben, Ron, Kim, Danny, Illana, Rex, Octus (still having the appearance of Newton), Zak, and Lance.<p>

Solomon stood near the entranceway observing with a smile on his face.

A Galaunian soldier slowly walked to the king with a pillow in his hands, holding ten golden medals bearing the Galaunian symbol 'Heart, Body, and Mind Unite as One'.

The King slowly took one Medal and walked towards Jake who lowered his head and placed the medal around his neck. He took the next medal and did the same for Ben. Ron followed soon after. Kim was next to having her medal placed on her. The King then placed the next medal around Danny's neck. Illana followed suit, after her medal was on the King cupped his daughter's chin and gave her a kiss on the forehead, allowing Illana to have some small tears flow down her face. Rex soon allowed his medal to be placed on his neck. Newton was up next, the King nodded to him in approval. Zak was then given his medal. Finally, the king placed the final medal around Lance's neck; Lance saluted soon after, to which the King saluted back.

The King then approached a pedestal and spoke out to the citizens below.

"My fellow citizens of Galaluna!" He spoke out. "The Mutradi threat has finally been ended!" The crowd gave a massive uproar of cheer and happiness. "And not only do we have to thank those of Galaluna, but these youths of the planet Earth as well. These ten young heroes have risked their own lives for the sake of billions and triumphed over overwhelming odds and have done what many of us had believed to be impossible. Finally, both Galaluna and Earth can have peace! And it is thanks to…" He turned to the heroes looking for a name to give to the citizens below.

"Avengers father; Avengers." Illana said with a smile.

"To the bravest heroes in the entire universe! Hail Avengers!"

"Hail Avengers!"

"Hail Avengers!"

"Hail Avengers!"

"Hail Avengers!"

Admits the cheers and uproars of the crowd, the Avengers all looked to each other with smiles.

"Yeah, I really do like the sound of that." Danny said.

* * *

><p>The beautiful and touching scene was being observed by two other beings, watching from a small pocket dimension, and has been watching since they brought all of them together.<p>

"Avengers, huh?" Clockwork began as the Ghost of Time stood in his adult form. "Should we tell them that name is already taken?" He asked with an amused smile.

"It's dimensional travel, how do you know _they _weren't the ones who came up with it first?" Professor Paradox jokingly asked with his own amused smile.

"Despite the celebrations now, many more trials await them ahead." Clockwork stated as he changed his appearance to that of an old man. "Some more difficult than others, that may come close to driving them apart."

"True, but we both know how strong each of them are; and now matter how difficult their hardships will be, they will come together and become stronger for it." Paradox said with confidence.

"And all we can do is watch." Clockwork agreed as he shifted into the form of a baby. "Their journey is just beginning."

**Me: **Done.

**Mordecai: **Dude, that was beautiful.

**Rigby: **Too bad it's over now.

**Me: **Is it?

**Muscleman: **What do you mean?

**Me: **This is only the start of my Avengers series.

**Coyoteprime1100: **Did you just say, 'series'?

**Me: **Yep!

**Grimlock: **Avengers not over?

**Me: **Not even close.

**Mordecai: **Aw yeah baby.

**All: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

**Me:** This is the 'premiere' of my Avengers series. Once I get a few of my current fics done, I shall begin writing my series. It will consist of several smaller, episodic stories, with a few larger ones. Once again, thank you all for tuning in as I now complete on of my first stories in fanfiction. I hope to see all of you in my Avengers series until then, see you next time, and Avengers Assemble!


End file.
